La deuxième guerre de l'ordre
by youpala
Summary: Des Dragons, Des mages sombres, des visions d'un futur probable... La deuxième guerre s'annonce, Harry et Severus devront surmonter tous leurs différends. Que choisira Draco? Slash en devenir.
1. sortilèges

_Disclaimer : Tout à JK, ben ouais, à elle les honneurs, la gloire et les impôts sur le revenu._

_Avertissement : Rating R, car violence, humour caustique et plus tard, occupations d'adultes._

_Résumé : L'été qui suit l'OOTP, tous s'attendent à des attaques. L'imminence du danger ne masque pas les conséquences de la bataille du département des mystères sur Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Severus rumine sur son sort, ses chaussettes qui sentent, et Voldemort en daube…._

**LA DEUXIEME GUERRE**

Chapitre premier : **Sortilèges**

_« .. mais le Mangemort qui venait de perdre sa voix fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un faible cri, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'effondra sur le sol, où elle resta immobile. »_

Au-delà du voile_, in l'Ordre du Phénix, p 889_

BOUM BOUM BOUM !!!

« Hého, tu m'entends Hermione !! Lève-toi !!! C'est bientôt l'heure !! »

L'esprit encore encombré par les brumes du sommeil, Hermione souleva en maugréant une paupière, maudissant intérieurement Ron dont elle avait reconnu la subtilité légendaire en matière de réveil.

- Mouais… c'est bon, j'arrive… Et par pitié arrête de tambouriner cette fichue porte ou j'appelle SOS porte battue !!! joignant le geste à la parole, elle émergea de son lit et donna rapidement un tour de clé pour ouvrir à Ron, avant de battre en retraite rapidement vers sa couette regrettée.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas pas te recoucher quand même ?

Ron se tenait au milieu de la chambre d'ami qui avait été allouée à Hermione pour la fin de l'été au Terrier et agitait ses bras tel un moulin à vent :

- On a plein de choses à faire !! C'est demain que Harry retourne au quartier général ! Il faut qu'on prépare son arrivée… Mione ?...

Hermione, la tête sous l'oreiller soupira. Elle dormirait plus tard. Ils s'étaient proposés pour aménager une partie de la maison de Sirius pour que Harry puisse s'y sentir à l'aise : la mission était ardue !! Mais… qu'est ce que …. « Ahhhh Ron !!! Arrête !!! »

Ron la croyant rendormie avait plongé toutes griffes sorties sur la forme dissimulée par la couette, et s'acharnait à chatouiller chaque angle qui se présentait à lui. Allongée sur le ventre, Hermione n'avait pas pu parer l'attaque, mais se débattait fermement avec l'idée d'en découdre avec celui qui décidemment s'obstinait à la réveiller ce matin . C'est complètement ébouriffés et haletants que les deux avaient cessé de se chamailler lorsque la voix de Molly avait retenti du bas des escaliers.

« Petit Déjeuner !!! »

* * *

« Hmm… Madame Weasley, ces brioches sont succulentes…

- Appelle moi Molly, maintenant Hermione. Bon, déjeunez bien, la journée risque d'être longue.

Mme Weasley, comme à son habitude, avait revêtu une grande veste en laine chamarrée, et se débattait avec des œufs qui accrochaient à la poêle, tout en surveillant sa maisonnée.

- Ginny, avale quelque chose !! Cette dernière était extrêmement pâle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de confiture, à son père.

En guise de réponse, Arthur Weasley, assis à l'autre bout de la table, poussa vers son fils la Gazette du Sorcier, dont la première page était illustré par une photo visiblement prise de nuit, montrant un village incendié et au dessus duquel flottait dans les airs un crâne crachant un serpent. Sur la photo, les braises rougeoyaient dans les restes des maisons, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les carcasses fumantes des voitures dans la rue.

« Ils ont attaqué un village moldu ? réagit vivement Hermione. Quel intérêt ?

Arthur soupira :

- Semer la terreur, en exposant notre monde. Heureusement, cette fois –ci il n'y a eu que des blessés.

- Comment cela, cette fois ci ?.. frémit Hermione.

Elle avait passé le début de l'été chez ses parents, et ne s'était pas abonnée à la Gazette pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins, qui auraient pu être surpris de voir des hiboux en plein jour. Sa correspondance se faisait habituellement la nuit, mais ni Ron, ni personne d'autre ne l'avait informé de ces attaques.

- C'est que les Oubliateurs ont travaillé d'arrache-pied, intervint M. Weasley, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Maintenant que le ministère sait que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour, les choses devraient être plus faciles pour nous… Arthur hésita un instant : … et je pense que Fudge ne va pas étouffer l'affaire, puisque les photos sont parus dans la presse.

- Quel idiot celui-ci !! On aurait dû le mettre à Azkaban, comme Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu sais bien que non, Ron, soupira Ginny qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois ce matin : …même si il a admis que … Elle prit une inspiration : … que Voldemort est de retour, il se méfie encore de Dumbledore ! C'est pour cela que notre directeur a insisté auprès du Conseil pour que Fudge soit maintenu, afin de lui montrer sa confiance dans le ministère et le rassurer sur ses intentions. »

Ron était bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas que sa sœur ose prononcer le nom de Voldemort, elle qui était si sensible, et effrayée lorsqu'on prononçait d'habitude son nom. Sa mère le sortit de son hébétement en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione et lui étaient prêts, postés devant la cheminée, en tentant d'établir un contact avec le 12, square Grimmauld.

* * *

Il avait repris ses contacts parmi les Mangemorts. Cela faisait un an déjà. Un an que Voldemort avait ressurgi, et qu'il avait de nouveau dû endurer les Crucio à répétition. _Quand j'y pense, Petegrew aurait du le laisser mijoter dans sa marmite, comme un daube de sanglier… Yeurk ! Une daube à la Jedusor…_ Son double jeu n'abusait pas Voldemort, il en était sûr. Il n'avait jamais participé aux réunions les plus importantes, mais était seulement convoqué lorsque tous ses fidèles été appelés, un masque anonyme sur le visage. _Le bal des vampires…_ songea Severus sarcastiquement.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été directement informé de la tentative de Voldemort pour se procurer la prophétie, à travers les cauchemars de Harry, bien que les informations qu'il avait pu récolter laissaient présager le pire. _Mais Potter a tout gâché, et Voldemort a failli récupérer la prophétie !_ Satané prophétie… dont il ne connaissait bien évidemment pas le contenu. Pure mesure de sécurité. Voldemort connaissait des moyens assez raffinés de délier les langues, et Severus ne souhaitait malgré tout pas s'y exposer.

Le maître de potions redressa le col de son manteau moldu, et sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le jour se levait à peine, et des gouttes de rosée trempaient l'herbe haute qui envahissait le chemin, alors peu fréquenté durant cette période de l'année, qui menait du château à Hogsmeade. _Ce vieil hibou déplumé aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour cette « mission »_, grommela le professeur Snape. _A croire que ça doit l'amuser cette vieille chouette décatie…_

Et pendant qu'il ruminait de nombreux autres noms de volatiles, Severus s'engouffra dans l'entrée des Trois balais. Il salua d'un regard Madame Rosmerta, enfouit sa main droite dans son manteau, en ressortit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans le foyer en énonçant à voix haute : « Arabella Doreen Figg, Wisteria Walk ».

* * *

Hermione sortit la première de la cheminée du quartier général de l'Ordre, suivit aussitôt par Ron et Molly. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait dans ces lieux après la disparition de Sirius. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux au souvenir du parrain de Harry.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'il revienne ici, Ron ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, il scrutait le couloir, comme en attente d'un signal, l'oreille tendue.

Molly soupira : « On s'en est débarrassé. On n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler. Tonks a trouvé un moyen de décrocher le portrait de la mère de Sirius, il est à la cave, avec tout un bric à brac d'objets et de meubles qui m'ont semblé intéressants. »

La cave était un des seuls lieux qui n'avait pas été nettoyés durant l'année, et Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'ils devraient y faire un tour pour trouver de quoi meubler la future chambre d'Harry. Relevant ses manches, elle entraîna Ron à sa suite, vers l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol.

« Euh… Mione, tu crois pas qu'on devrait attendre les autres ? demanda avec appréhension le rouquin.

- On n'a pas le temps ! Harry arrive demain !!!

- En fait, pour être plus exact, il arrive ce soir, intervint une voix venant de la cuisine, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la dépasser pour descendre à la cave.

- Professeur Lupin !!! s'exclamèrent les deux étudiants. Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea Hermione.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit en souriant Rémus. Une ombre passa sur son visage : je suis venu régler quelques détails avant la venue de Harry. Il a hérité de la maison de Sirius, et je tenais à que tout soit en ordre à son arrivée…. Je… je ne voulais pas lui ajouter ce poids sur les épaules. »

Hermione acquiesça, et Ron, mal à l'aise détourna la conversation vers un terrain plus neutre :

« Bon, on s'y met ou quoi ? C'est que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dénicher comme merveille antartique dans le fatras de la vieille !!! » et joignant le geste à la parole, il dévala les escaliers, bientôt suivi d'Hermione, qui commençait à s'attacher les cheveux pour être plus libre de ses mouvements.

« Ron ? interpella Hermione, alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de l'escalier.

Mhh.. quoi ? répondit-il en ne se retournant pas.

- C'est Antique ! Pas antartique, espèce d'entartré, Antartique, c'est le continent », soupira Hermione. »

Ron râla pour la forme et se mit en recherche d'une torche pour éclairer les lieux.

* * *

« Severus !! Quel plaisir, ça faisait si longtemps !!! »

_Ca y est, elle commence. Pas deux secondes que je suis là, et cette vieille mégère commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Je sens que je vais Avada Kédavrer quelqu'un avant la fin du jour, moi._

« Arabella »

Le salut minimaliste du professeur de potions ne semblait pas avoir eu l'effet escompté. La squib, volubile avait déjà entamé un tour du propriétaire en présentant à Severus chacun de ses chats, qui semblaient plus vouloir la fuir que de se précipiter dans ses bras.

« Arabella, reprit le professeur, une légère pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, avez-vous reçu la note de Dumbledore ? »

La vieille dame prit un air inspiré : « Merlin oui !! Je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois dehors ! Dumbledore m'a bien recommandé de surveiller le garçon, mais il ne me semble pas que celui-ci ne sorte beaucoup. L'an dernier, avec ces … elle frissonna… ces détraqueurs, le garçon a sans doute eu peur de s'attirer de nouveau des ennuis… »

_Oh non, il n'a pas peur !! Il EST un ennui ! Il est notre malheur à tous !!_ pensa Snape.

Severus s'avança en soupirant vers la porte : « Bien ! Votre rôle s'arrête là, je me charge du reste. » et il franchit le seuil avant que la vieille dame ne lui propose de venir voir Pimpam, le dernier né de ses chatons. Soulagé, il referma derrière lui la porte_. Ca sent le chou. Je déteste le chou._ Et il s'engagea dans Wisteria Walk.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et Severus estima qu'il était plus que temps d'en finir avec sa tâche, afin de ne pas perdre la journée entière. Il devait encore mettre à jour les programmes des cinquièmes et sixièmes années, avec des impératifs nouveaux, comme la plus grande présence de potions de renforcement, de nutrition et de guérison. Dumbledore pensait que les temps à venir verraient l'utilité de tels apprentissages_. Encore faudrait il que ces cornichons soient capables de les apprendre …_

La banlieue de Little Whinging était exclusivement résidentielle. De petits pavillons récents, côtoyaient des anciennes concessions ouvrières qui logeaient encore des familles aux moyens plus limités. Severus renifla en sortant une carte : _Voyons je ne devrais plus être très loin, maintenant… Privet Drive. Ben voyons, quel nom idiot ! Comme si habiter ici, entassés les uns sur les autres pouvait être privé. _Soudain, les sens de Severus repèrèrent quelque chose de particulier, étranger à l'apparent calme des lieux. Son nez se fronça, en accélérant le pas. Une odeur… de brûlé !!! Merde ! Potter !!

Quelque part chez Severus, une alarme retentit. Sortant sa baguette de son manteau, il tourna au coin de la première rue. L'odeur âcre se faisait plus forte. Severus se mit à courir. Un éclair et un sifflement déchirèrent le silence. _La marque des ténèbres ! Par Merlin, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard… _

Au détour de la deuxième rue, Severus s'arrêta un instant. La maison, au numéro quatre, était en flammes. Le premier étage n'était pas encore entièrement enflammé. Le plus étrange était que le voisinage ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'incendie. Severus sentit à travers sa baguette un puissant sort de Repouss'Moldu, tel celui qui était utilisé par le ministère pour rendre des lieux comme Poudlard incartable.

Le maître de potions plissa les yeux. Il aperçu alors, derrière la haie Mulciber, reconnaissable à sa carrure et un autre mangemort qu'il ne pouvait distinguer clairement. Il s'accroupit derrière une voiture et observa la scène. Les deux mangemorts ne pouvaient manifestement pas rentrer dans la maison, et y avaient mis le feu pour obliger ses occupants à en sortir. Severus ne voyait pas d'autres mangemorts de ce côté. Il se releva donc et s'approcha de la porte du garage, ouverte, et qui laissait s'échapper des flammèches à intervalle régulier.

Cependant, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la maison, son avant bras commençait à le brûler. _Les barrières de Dumbledore… maudit soit il !!_ Severus continua d'avancer, la main crispée sur la manche de son manteau. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la maison, cependant, c'était comme si une main invisible le repoussait de toutes ses forces. La douleur s'amplifia à nouveau, prenant de l'ampleur à chaque battement de cœur.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil enflammé, qu'il faillit perdre connaissance. Ce n'est qu'à cause de la chaleur intense de l'incendie qu'il garda une faible conscience de son être. _Merde, Potter, Ou es tu_ ? Severus, s'engagea dans le couloir, et parvint à éviter de justesse une poutre qui s'effondrait dans un craquement sonore.

La maison n'allait pas tenir longtemps. S'abaissant pour trouver de l'air frais, Severus entraperçu l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Il savait d'après Dumbledore que Harry vivait dans une des chambres là haut. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'appel d'air provoqua un redoublement du feu. Deux silhouettes s'étaient faufilées à l'extérieur : malgré le crépitement des flammes Severus entendit des hurlements de terreur. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas Potter. Il le sentait. Par delà ou à cause de sa douleur, il avait conscience que Harry était encore dans la maison.

Le manque d'oxygène aurait bientôt raison de lui, et il s'affala près de la porte d'un placard situé sous l'escalier. Il allait mourir là, c'était tout. La douleur de son bras ne pouvait prendre fin qu'ainsi. _Voldemort en daube, moi en rôti… cette guerre est une vraie boucherie…_ pensa t-il avec ironie.

Les flammes avaient ravagé une bonne partie du salon, se transmettant par le plafond au premier étage. Soudain, un gémissement provenant de derrière son dos éveilla Severus, engourdi par la douleur et la proximité imminente de sa mort.

_Potter !!_ Avec une conscience suraiguë de son corps, il leva la baguette en direction du placard : _Alohamora_ , gémit il péniblement. Un coup d'épaule plus tard, il aperçu Potter, bâillonné et assis sur un matelas miteux. Sans réfléchir il tendit ses bras vers lui, et transplana dans un ultime effort. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, le plafond s'effondra dans un tourbillon d'étincelles.

* * *

« J'ai trouvé un beau fauteuil, qui ne m'a pas l'air ensorcelé, regarde !! Ron était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil vert, aux accoudoirs recouverts de velours. Le tissu semblait encore solide, malgré les traces d'usure sur le dossier.

- Oh !! il me semble que je suis tombé sur une boîte à bijoux !! Une tête brune émergea d'une montagne de cartons. Hermione, le visage plein de poussières tenait à bout de bras une boîte en acajou noire, sur laquelle était gravée la devise de la maison Black « Toujours pur ».

- Fais voir ? Ron se leva intrigué. Le mécanisme de fermeture n'était pas enclenché, et le couvercle pivota. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvaient plusieurs montres et goussets de tailles différentes. Hermione plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressorti une longue chaîne argentée, avec à son extrémité un cadran violet et des aiguilles qui ne bougeaient pas.

- Tiens, celle-ci me rappelle mon retourneur de temps.

- Euh.. Hermione, repose ça. J'aime pas trop te voir jouer avec ce truc, ça peut être plein de magie noire…

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble que c'est juste de l'artisanat moldu. Et retournant le cadran, elle acquiesça : Oui, ça vient de Suisse. Je vais essayer de la remonter. »

Et s'appliquant à saisir le bouton entre ses doigts, elle commença doucement à activer le mécanisme. Les cliquetis qui provinrent de l'objet lui firent d'abord croire qu'elle s'était trompée de sens. Mais ensuite, les aiguilles commencèrent à tourner, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Hypnotisée, Hermione ne sentit tout d'abord pas la douleur qui perçait de sa récente blessure. Ron affolé, tenta de lui reprendre l'objet mais fut violemment repoussé par une onde violette, et sa tête heurta la table qui encombrait le passage vers l'escalier. Un éclair l'aveugla. Puis les cliquetis cessèrent.

Ron se releva, un peu sonné, sur les coudes :

« Ca va Mione ?? ». n'entendant pas de réponses, il fit un effort pour s'appuyer sur la table et se rehausser.

La brune Gryffondor était allongée sur le sol de la cave, et sous son chemisier perçaient déjà quelques gouttes de sang

Merci d'avoir tout lu... Les reviews, c'est en bas à gauche !!


	2. Guérisons

Reviews: Merci pour vos encouragement, en particulier Lise, Mâat, Treize, Vif D'or et Minerve.

Chapitre deuxième **: Guérisons**

_« Elle eut une légère grimace et porta une main à ses côtes. Le maléfice dont Dolohov avait fait usage contre elle, bien que moins efficace que s'il avait pu prononcer l'incantation à haute voix, avait néanmoins, selon les propres termes de Madame Pomfresh, « fait assez de dégâts comme ça ». Hermione devait prendre chaque jour dix potions différentes mais elle allait beaucoup mieux et en avait déjà assez de rester à l'infirmerie. »_

La deuxième guerre commence, in l'Ordre du Phénix, p 951.

Le plafond de la pièce tournait violemment. Hermione referma les yeux un instant. Aussitôt, des images assaillirent son esprit.

Draco.

Une douleur profonde, insoutenable.

Puis Ron.

De la tristesse… de l'amertume… de la haine ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, comme un cauchemar qui prend de la distance au réveil. Un sentiment d'irréalité confus accompagnait ces brumes de visions. Cependant, Hermione avait le sentiment que ces choses là étaient bien réelles, ou du moins l'avaient été…

Elle se calma, et parvint malgré son engourdissement à se focaliser sur des sensations et des images qui devenaient de plus en plus floues. Harry. Oui, elle avait vu Harry. Mais pas celui qu'elle connaissait si bien, non. Harry, comme affaibli. Et Snape. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image de son ami était associée à celle du maître de potions de Poudlard.

Un spasme de douleur dans la poitrine effaça d'un seul coup sa vision. Elle poussa un hoquet de douleur.

« Hermione ? »

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front brûlant. Dumbledore.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, craignant que les vertiges ne la reprennent. La bouche sèche, elle articula avec difficulté : « … professeur ? »

« Reste calme Hermione, tout va bien maintenant, mais repose toi, tu es encore faible »

« Professeur… qu'est ce que… »

« Les explications viendront, Melle Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Apaisée par ces paroles, Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ils apparurent devant le 12 square Grimmauld. _Le plus important est fait, le gamin est sauf. Le mangemort peut crever_, pensa amèrement Severus. _Personne ne me regrettera_. Ses jambes vacillèrent.

_J'ai si mal_.

Severus s'effondra sur les genoux, entraînant dans sa chute Harry, encore bâillonné. De l'épaule il tenta de maintenir le professeur droit, mais celui-ci, trop lourd, glissa au sol, inconscient. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser et se hissa jusqu'à la sonnette du quartier général.

A l'intérieur de la maison de Sirius, l'ambiance n'était pas franchement folichonne. Hermione était tombée dans le coma et avait été transférée en lui sûr sans que personne n'ait pu trouver l'origine de son état.

Ron s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pu l'empêcher de manipuler le gousset violet, et Arthur, en provenance du ministère venait d'annoncer que la maison des Dursley avait été prise d'assaut par des mangemorts, incendiée, et que deux cadavres non identifiés avaient été retrouvés devant les décombres fumantes par les Aurors dépêchés sur le site.

Bill et Charlie Weasley avaient accouru aux nouvelles, et Ginny avait rejoint ses parents au QG juste après qu'Hermione eut été transférée par Dumbledore à Poudlard. Rémus tentait de la rassurer dans le salon, et avait confié à Emmeline Vance le soin d'expertiser le gousset.

Molly s'affairait en cuisine, tant pour nourrir tout ce monde, que pour ne pas céder à la panique dans l'inactivité.

DRIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg !!!

_Faudrait penser à changer cette sonnette, on dirait un elfe des glaces rouillé_… songea Rémus.

« Laissez, j'y vais, ce sont certainement les jumeaux. » lança Molly. Le large tapis devant l'entrée, étouffait ses pas. Depuis le salon, on entendit alors les cliquetis du mécanisme de l'entrée, puis un large silence.

« Harry !!! Oh merlin ! Tu es vivant ! » Molly serrait de toutes ses forces un Harry, toujours bâillonné, et qui tentait visiblement de se dépêtrer des bras affectueux, mais envahissants de Mme Weasley.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé !!! Tu es tout noir !! Oh Merlin ! Le feu évidemment !! »

Ron, qui avait accouru avec les autres à la mention du nom de son meilleur ami dit à sa mère :

« Peut être que si tu le lâchais, et que tu l'aidais à se détacher, il pourrait envisager de te répondre… »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » Moly relâcha prudemment son paquet et entreprit de lui délier les mains et enlever le bâillon de sa bouche.

« Snape !! Il va très mal !! Il faut l'aider !! » furent les premiers mots qu'Harry articula. Et désignant l'extérieur, il expliqua :

« C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, et il est tombé inconscient après avoir transplané ici. »

Bill et Charlie réagirent les premiers et sortirent récupérer le corps de leur ancien maître de potions. Après une rapide concertation ils l'allongèrent sur le divan du salon, surmonté du blason de la maison Black.

Sans prendre le temps de saluer les autres, Harry se précipita à ses côtés, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Interdits, Ron et Ginny écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque Harry pris la main de son professeur toujours inconscient.

Rémus, qui assistait à la scène, demanda à Arthur de contacter Dumbledore pour l'informer de la situation et le rassurer sur l'état de Harry.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Je crois que c'est les barrières de protection qui l'ont affaibli » répondit Harry, en remontant délicatement la manche sur l'avant bras de son professeur.

La marque des ténèbres saignait abondamment, et son contour était d'un noir profond. Elle semblait drainer la vie au dehors du corps de Severus.

Harry posa ses deux mains de part et d'autres de la blessure et tâcha de focaliser son attention sur celle-ci. Il faisait cela instinctivement, sans savoir si cela aurait une quelconque efficacité ou pas. Il devait le faire. Après tout, cet homme qu'il détestait et qui le détestait en retour venait de lui sauver la vie. C'était comme si au delà de la haine réciproque, s'était forgé un lien entre les deux sorciers.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à « ressentir » la blessure. Il devinait les différentes couches de peau et la chair meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même. Il sentait le flux sanguin qui pulsait le sang hors de la marque.

La magie qui l'avait protégé qui venait d'infliger à cet homme cette blessure mortelle.

En empêchant toute magie ayant trait à Voldemort de pénétrer dans la maison des Dursley, les barrières avaient protégé Harry des mangemorts, mais risquaient maintenant de coûter la vie à son sauveur.

Il devait donc pouvoir inverser le processus et réparer le sortilège. Il le savait. Il le devait.

Harry prit son souffle, et focalisa son attention sur le bras de son maître de potion. Il laissa ses sens le guider et la magie affluer au bout de ses doigts, se contentant de la canaliser vers la blessure. Chaque couche de peau commença à se suturer, de la plus profonde, à la plus superficielle.

Le processus semblait aller de lui-même, lorsqu' Harry ressentit une forte douleur à sa cicatrice. La marque des ténèbres contenait les mêmes empreintes de magie noire, la même signature de Voldemort. Il vacilla un instant, provoquant l'inquiétude de ses amis qui l'observaient dans sa tâche. Serrant les dents, il redevint maître de lui-même, prolongeant la douleur pour la transformer par sa volonté en énergie supplémentaire.

Un rayonnement pourpre, faible d'abord, puis de plus en plus perceptible forma un halo de lumière autour d'Harry, obligeant les autres protagonistes à reculer. Des vagues de chaleur émanèrentnt de ses mains, réchauffant le corps engourdi de Severus qui passa d'un coma profond, à un sommeil apaisé.

Il avait réussi.

La blessure n'était plus visible. Seule subsistait, narguant tous les regards, la marque des ténèbres, signe d'un asservissement indéfectible de l'homme à son maître sombre.

* * *

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était un lieu clair et frais. Les joueurs de Quidditch constituaient le principal apport en patients de Mme Pomfresh, et ses stocks de Poussos devaient être constamment approvisionnés. En cette période de l'année, elle aurait dû être vide de tout occupant. Cependant Mme Pomfresh avait été appelée en fin de matinée par Dumbledore pour une urgence, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pom Pom, comme l'appelait affectueusement le directeur, connaissait l'existence de l'ordre, depuis sa première constitution, durant la première guerre. Mais Dumbledore avait considéré que sa présence était indispensable à Poudlard, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que leur infirmière dévouée prenne des risques inconsidérés pour l'Ordre, au regard de son utilité essentielle pour l'école. Mme Pomfresh avait acquiescé sans ciller devant le refus du directeur de la voir impliquée au cœur des missions secrètes.

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas été mise à l'écart. Durant ces temps sombres, elle avait été plusieurs fois convoquée en urgence au milieu de la nuit pour soigner des blessés, et parfois, hélas, constater les décès de ceux qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, avaient été des patients impertinents de son infirmerie scolaire, après des matchs de quidditchs agités entre Serpentard et Gyffondor.

Elle avait elle-même diagnostiqué l'état cataleptique des Londubat. Elle avait reconnu le corps de Marlene Mc Kinnon, parmi ceux de sa famille, tuée par les mangemorts. C'est encore elle qui avait fermé les yeux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, tué après avoir lutté contre cinq mangemorts. Dolohov les avait soigneusement torturés et Mme Pomfresh avait reconnu sa même signature magique dans la blessure d'Hermione Granger, après la bataille du département des mystères. La jeune étudiante avait eu de la chance, car le sort qui l'avait frappé n'avait pas été énoncé à voix haute, et avait perdu de sa force. Toutefois, Mme Pomfresh été restée inquiète quant aux séquelles de cette mauvaise blessure, n'étant que trop méfiante vis-à-vis des dégâts que pouvaient provoquer la magie noire. Son pressentiment s'était confirmé à la vue de l' « urgence » pour laquelle Dumbledore l'avait appelé.

La blessure s'était rouverte, et Hermione était plongé dans un état proche du coma. Son pouls faible avait alerté Pom Pom qui avait demandé l'autorisation de transférer sa patiente à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait quant à lui disparut, vaquant sans doute à ses nombreuses affaires., ne revenant que plusieurs heures après pour s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune fille. Préoccupé, il avait glissé quelques mots à Mme Pomfresh, avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau.

Arrivé dans celui-ci, le directeur se laissa tomber, fatigué, dans son fauteuil, et lorgna sur une étagère pour voir si Dobby avait bien reconstitué ses stocks de bonbons au citron, puis satisfait par ce qu'il avait entrevu, il porta la main à son tiroir pour se sustenter de quelques friandises spéciales qui y étaient entreposées. Il réfléchirait mieux gavé de glucose, il le savait.

« Albus !! ». Le directeur sursauta, comme un gamin pris la main dans le pot de confiture, et referma précipitamment son tiroir.

Dans la cheminée était apparue la tête d'Arthur Weasley, et Dumbledore soupira.

« Je vous dérange Albus ?

Non, non, répondit aimablement Dumbledore, _pffiou, j'ai cru que c'était Minerva…_ Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Harry vient d'arriver au quartier général.

Ahh très bien, Severus a réussi sans trop de mal ?

On va avoir besoin de toi. Sa marque… elle semble le vider de tout son sang.

J'arrive tout de suite. Le temps de descendre aux limites de l'école pour transplaner. »

Et empochant une poignée de bonbons au citron, Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau. Il lui fallait une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les frontières de l'école, et il espérait vaguement que les choses ne s'aggraveraient pas trop vite. Il avait bien songé, en envoyant Severus chercher Harry, que les barrières de protection en place chez les Dursley ne le laisserait pas approcher. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Severus braverait cette difficulté pour un élève qu'il savait détesté par le maître de potions. Peut être se trompait-il. Cette haine n'était pas si tenace. Dans un chuintement sonore, Dumbledore disparu des environs de Poudlard et transplana directement dans les salons de l'Ordre. Il arriva en plein processus de guérison, derrière le groupe qui observait Harry.

D'abord étonné que celui-ci soit penché sur Severus, le directeur de Poudlard manqua presque un battement lorsqu'il vit de larges ondes pourpres surgir d'Harry, alors pleinement concentré sur la blessure de son professeur allongé. Cela ne se peut… et pourtant, cela expliquerait tant de choses. Le directeur plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à un souvenir lointain.

Essoufflé et épuisé, Harry se retourna alors péniblement vers les autres, qui étaient encore abasourdis par le spectacle de magie pure auxquels ils venaient tous d'assister. Faisant mine d'ignorer ces regards, Harry sembla chercher quelqu'un et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Je ne vois pas Hermione. N'était elle pas censée être avec vous ? »

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé de son infirmerie, et approcha de la bouche de sa patiente une potion verte. L'odeur devait en être très forte car Hermione ouvrit les yeux en gémissant :

« … mais qu'est que… ? protesta d'une voix faible Hermione.

C'est une potion de fortification, tu es encore fragile, tu dois la boire. »

Hermione s'exécuta à contrecoeur et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer le liquide. _Yeurk, on dirait de la crème de potiron moisie…_Sa gorge sèche accueillit difficilement l'intrusion et elle se mit à tousser, réveillant ses douleurs à la poitrine.

« Ta blessure s'est refermée, mais c'est tout récent. La cicatrisation sera accélérée par le baume que j'ai appliqué, mais le meilleur remède reste le repos, conseilla d'une voix docte l'infirmière.

Levant les yeux vers la gardienne de son intégrité physique, Hermione demanda :

Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

Eh bien, environ une douzaine d'heures. » Dans sa voix perçait une inquiétude qu'Hermione ressentait vive.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ou plutôt de vagues impressions.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est passé me voir. » énonça t-elle à voix haute.

« Oui, il voulait rester te veiller, mais a été rappelé au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Je dois le prévenir de ton réveil. »

Et sortant de dessous sa blouse un pendentif en forme de phénix, elle lança :

« Appareo ad Dumbledore ! »

Un instant plus tard, son pendentif se mit à scintiller entre ses doigts, et Hermione entendit une voix parler à travers lui :

« Adsum !! »

Auquel Mme Pomfresh répondit dans un sourire : « A tes souhaits, Albus !! »

Une forme vaporeuse, comme projeté par le phénix apparut devant le lit d'Hermione, et Dumbledore adressa un salut à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, Pom Pom ?

Melle Granger est réveillé. Et de votre côté ?

- Tout va bien. Severus se repose, et Harry est en train de se restaurer avec les Weasley. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange cependant….

- Professeur, le coupa Hermione, est-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? A la mention du nom de son meilleur ami, elle avait ressenti une vive inquiétude, un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

- Non, non, tout va bien. Il est juste un peu fatigué. Il a dû puiser dans ses forces pour soigner Severus. »

La dernière phrase du directeur la laissa songeuse. Harry et Severus. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose à présent, elle en était sûre.

« Professeur, est – il possible de se souvenir de quelque chose que l'on n'a pas vécu ?

Non, Hermione. Notre mémoire est infidèle, mais elle n'est pas douée de vie propre. Ton esprit peut combiner plusieurs souvenirs, comme lorsque tu rêves, mais il n'ira pas créer au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

… dans ce cas, n'existe –t-il pas un moyen de me souvenir plus clairement de mes rêves ? »

Le directeur soupira :

« Tu n'as pas rêvé, Hermione. Je devrais attendre pour te le dire, mais tu es bien trop perspicace. Le sort que tu as subi dans le département des mystères visait à atteindre tes fonctions vitales, non pas en les détruisant, mais en les vieillissant prématurément. Toutefois, tu n'as été que partiellement atteinte.

Oui, mais je suis guérie, maintenant. Comme pour contredire ses propos, sa blessure se mit à l'élancer.

Jusqu'à hier, c'était en bonne voie. Cependant…

Vous voulez dire que je vais mourir prématurément de vieillesse ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Non ! Non ! Dumbledore fit un geste, et Hermione vit qu'il enfournait dans sa bouche une pastille. Ta magie a résisté, cependant, le gousset que tu as touché dans la cave faisait parti, selon le rapport fourni par Emmeline Vance, d'un lot d'objets dérobés au département des mystères par les mangemorts lors de la première guerre.

Qu'était-ce ? Il ressemblait à un retourneur de temps, mais…

Cet artefact servait à prédire l'heure d'un évènement précis. Il semble que ta blessure et ta magie aient interagit avec, notamment par le fait que tu aies par le passé, été utilisatrice de retourneur de temps.

Mais pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ?

Le directeur chercha ses mots un instant.

Disons que tu as expérimenté dans ta chair le champ des possibles.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira dans un élan de compréhension.

J'ai voyagé dans le futur !!!

Le directeur grimaça :

En quelques sortes, oui. Mais le futur est mouvant, et seul le présent le construit réellement. C'est pour cela que tu n'en as que quelques souvenirs vagues, quelques impressions. Le directeur marqua une pause. – Cependant, ce que tu as vu pourrait nous être fort utile si tu t'en souvenais. »

La communication se coupa, la forme vaporeuse disparut dans une brume argentée.


	3. Draco'detour

Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours sympathique.

Minerve: Ta deuxième option est la bonne.

Hermy: Ton deuxième couple est le bon, mais... plus tard.

Chapître trois : Draco's detour.

_« Jamais Harry n'avait vu Malfoy aussi furieux._

_Il éprouva une sorte de satisfaction détachée à la vue du visage blafard et pointu, déformé par la rage._

_Tu vas payer, dit Malfoy, d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. C'est moi qui te ferais payer ce que tu as fait à mon père._

_Me voilà terrifié, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique. J'imagine que Lord Voldemort n'est qu'un hors d'œuvre à côté de vous trois. »_

La deuxième guerre commence in L'Ordre du Phénix, p 955.

Le Manoir Malfoy se dressait au sommet d'une petite colline, au bout d'un chemin recouvert de gravier blanc. Une fois passé les grilles noires de l'entrée, il fallait attendre que les sorts de protection intègrent votre signature magique afin de pouvoir pénétrer le domaine sans dommages corporels regrettables. Ce système de sécurité préservait l'intimité des Malfoy, qui ne se trouvaient plus importunés par des journalistes en tenue de camouflage dans la haie de bégonia, en train de tenter de prendre des clichés volés. Depuis le début de l'été, les sorts avaient dû être amplifiés après que Narcissa ait découvert, alors qu'elle prenait le thé avec des amies dans le jardin d'hiver, un photographe baignant sous les nénuphars de la mare d'intérieur. Narcissa Malfoy avait refusé tout entretien avec des journalistes depuis que son mari avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et elle ne s'exprimait dans la presse que par le biais de ses avocats, dans des communiqués laconiques qui tentaient de sauvegarder les apparences en clamant l'innocence de son mari, et l'indignité d'attaquer ainsi l'une des plus anciennes famille du monde sorcier en donnant foi aux dires d'un adolescent et d'un vieux fou délabré. Le ministre de la magie, qui avait bien vu de ses yeux vu le retour de Voldemort ne se préocupait que de rassurer l'opinion publique et avait fait enfermer Lucius Malfoy, malgré les bonnes relations qu'ils avaient pu entretenir par le passé.

Dans le salon du manoir se tenaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, acolytes de Draco, et également fils de mangemort, le père du premier étant également enfermé à Azkaban.

« Vous voilà ! Installez vous confortablement ! la voix nasillarde de Draco Malfoy leur était parvenue de l'entrée du salon, où une porte en chêne massif venait de s'entrouvrir.

- Salut Draco, lui répondit Vincent Crabbe. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais… ouais. Salut. Avez-vous des nouvelles alors ? demanda impatient Draco.

- Oui. Gregory Goyle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil en cuir noir.

- C'est pour ce soir, reprit Crabbe d'un air comploteur. Que comptes-tu faire ?

' Ce que tu devrais faire aussi ! Je vais aller les aider à libérer mon père et le tien.

- Mais… ta mère n'a-t-elle pas dit que ses avocats…

- Je n'ai que faire de ces manigances, même si en temps normal, ce serait également ma voie. C'est différent à présent, reprit Draco après un instant de réflexion. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir selon mes impulsions comme un vulgaire Gryffondor, mais il faut entrer en action aujourd'hui. Si on apporte notre aide, on prouvera que nous sommes enfin prêts à recevoir ce que nous méritons tous. Nous pourrons enfin nous aussi participer à cette guerre. _Je pourrai enfin me venger de Potter_, acheva –t-il pour lui-même, le regard fiévreux.

- Mais… hésita Géogory Goyle un instant.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Draco.

- Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner. Je l'ai promis à ma mère.

- Comment ? Tu préfères rester à l'arrière, bien à l'abri dans les jupes de ta mère, plutôt que de participer à la construction de notre future gloire ? le railla Draco.

- Mal à l'aise, Gregory Goyle remua dans son fauteuil :

- Je lui ai promis… Elle a trop peur de nous perdre tous dans cette guerre. Comprends la, son frère est déjà mort, je…

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna Draco pour lui-même. Tu perds ta chance de rentrer dans le cercle, cette fois ci.

- Je le sais. Mais c'est ainsi, je ne trahirai pas ma parole. Et Gregory se leva, passa la porte du salon puis se retourna :

- Salue ta mère de la part de la mienne, elle pense très fort à elle. »

Draco resta pensif un instant.

Sa mère.

Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlé depuis l'arrestation de son père, se contentant des gestes habituels d'affection qu'un Malfoy réserve aux siens : une approbation légère au petit-déjeuner, un regard moins froid lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du manoir.

De ce fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle semblait absente. Non. En fait, elle l'avait toujours été pour Draco. Les gestes d'affections auraient été ressentis comme une faiblesse de la part de son mari. Parfois, un regard triste démentait cette indifférence feinte, qu'aucune chaleur humaine ne devait contredire. Cependant Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Draco ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, celui-ci avait oublié la présence de Vincent Crabbe qui le regardait à présent d'un air bovin.

« Oui. » Draco s'auto gifla mentalement de s'être laissé allé dans sa mélancolie. C'était une attitude digne de ces mièvres Poufsouffles.

« N'oublie pas de me prévenir, quand ce sera le moment. Je viens avec toi, moi… souffla presque timidement le massif Crabbe.

- Très bien. Prépare un masque noir. Je t'appellerai par cheminette lorsque j'aurai obtenu le portoloin pour Azkaban. »

« Tiens toi à moi !

Laisse moi, je te dis, je vais y arriver toute seule, je ne suis pas handicapée ! »

Ron regardait d'un air douteux Hermione, qui tentait de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Fais attention quand même… » Le rouquin était plutôt inquiet, et la surveillait de loin.

« Si tout va bien, je te laisse aller chercher ton livre toute seule, je dois rejoindre Ginny au Quartier général. Mon frère doit m'attendre aux grilles pour transplaner. Si tu as un problème, préviens tout de suite Mme Pomfresh. Harry devrait venir à Poudlard ce soir, alors ne t'inquiète pas, hein ??? »

Hermione se retourna et soupira :

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, Ron. TU t'inquiètes. Arrête, tout va bien, maintenant.

Ron fixa intensément Hermione :

Je l'espère. J'ai eu si peur. »

Puis subitement fasciné par ses pieds, il ajouta. « J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. »

Hermione lui sourit, et se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur sa joue un bisous sonore.

« Allez, file. Ta sœur t'attend » Et Hermione se détourna pour achever son ascension vers le portrait de la grosse Dame.

Dumbledore avait fait porter ses affaires à Poudlard car elle devait y rester en observation pour le reste de l'été. Ron était venu à l'infirmerie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui raconter l'incident avec le professeur Snape. Les propos du directeur étaient resté évasifs, et Ron ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de plus, sinon que Harry viendrait le soir même à l'école.

Au quartier général de l'ordre, Ginny trépignait devant la cheminée. Sa mère lui avait défendu d'accompagner Ron à Poudlard, Bill et Charlie se relayaient au chevet du professeur Snape, les jumeaux étaient repartis au terrier, Arthur travaillait, au ministère, Rémus et Harry étaient introuvables. Cette maison semblait pleine de courants d'air. Les gens y venaient et en sortaient sans toujours se signaler, car l'habitude en avait été prise lorsque le portrait de la mère de Sirius se mettait à hurler à chaque coup de sonnette.

Soudain Ron surgit de la cheminée et trébucha sur sa sœur.

« Pardon, bafouilla –t-il en s'époussetant.

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Ca va… mais elle semble très fatiguée. Je suis rassuré de savoir que Harry la rejoint ce soir. »

Un bruit de porte suivit de cris interrompit le papotage fraternel.

« Laissez-moi, je vais très bien !!

- Vous devez attendre le directeur, on nous a donné des consignes très strictes, se lamenta Charlie… ou Bill.

- Vous lui direz que je suis appelé. Je ne peux pas attendre, lança le professeur de potion en traversant à grandes enjambées le couloir.

A ce bruit, Rémus et Harry apparurent dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Severus ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta devant Harry. Celui-ci leva ses yeux verts étonnés sur le maître de potions :

- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Je voulais vous dire…

- Oui, je pars et ce ne sont pas vos affaires Potter, le coupa brusquement le maître de potions.

- .. que je vous remercie d'avoir risqué votre vie pour moi, termina Harry, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son professeur.

Severus souleva un sourcil, puis répondit dans un soupir :

- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Puis il se reprit :je ne guette pas l'attention et surtout pas votre reconnaissance dont je me passe plutôt agréablement Potter ! acheva-t-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Ginny, qui était resté dans un recoin avec Ron, s'écria soudain :

- Non mais c'est pas possible !! Il vous a sauvé la vie, à vous aussi !! On l'a tous vu ! Sans lui, vous vous seriez vidé de votre sang, là dans le salon ! Vous pourriez au moins vous comporter en adulte pour une fois, et non en professeur des Serpentards !Hors d'haleine, mais également terrifiée par sa propre audace, Ginny se retrancha aussitôt derrière son frère.

Les regards se portèrent sur le maître de potions, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la fureur de Ginny, et qui ne semblait pas en colère, ni même touché par ces paroles.

« Je dois y aller. » et se détournant vers la porte d'entrée, il adressa à Harry un hochement de tête.

Harry le suivit jusque sur le palier, et eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir Severus dans la rue, qui remonta sa manche et toucha sa marque, avant de disparaître. Il resta un instant là, à regarder l'endroit où se tenait un instant plus tôt son maître de potions, puis rappelé à l'intérieur par Ron, il rentra la tête et referma la porte dans un soupir.

La nuit était enfin tombée, et Draco avait réussi à se procurer un portoloin pour Azkaban. Crabbe était arrivé peu après dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir Malfoy. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à revêtir leur masque noir, une voix languissante traversa la pénombre de la pièce.

« Draco, mon fils, où vas-tu ? » Narcissa Malfoy se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, dans une robe longue blanche qu'éclairait à travers les interstices des volets un rayon de lune, lui donnant une allure tout à fait fantômatique.

Répondant à l'apparition, Draco s'approcha doucement.

« Mère, je vais le chercher. », sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle se voulait ferme. Sa décision semblait inéluctable.

La silhouette esquissa un mouvement, et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Tu es trop jeune, Draco, prends patience, ton tour viendra. »

Draco se dégagea des bras de sa mère.

« Non, il est temps que je leur montre que je peux me joindre au maître. Mère, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons prudent, et cette nuit, Père dormira libre. »

Narcissa Malfoy avait reculé dans l'ombre, et Draco ne distinguait plus ses traits. Craignant une nouvelle fois d'être retenu par sa mère, il fit un signe à Crabbe et empoigna le galet qui devait le conduire à la forteresse.

Ils apparurent à l'angle de ce qui devait être une ancienne tour de guet. Les pierres étaient luisantes, couvertes par endroit de mousse. Draco ordonna d'un geste rapide à Crabbe de se coller contre la paroi. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, Draco semblait repérer les lieux et restait silencieux.

_Pas de détraqueurs. Je ne sens pas leur présence. _

Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la prison, et longèrent sur une centaine de mètres l'enceinte du bâtiment. La brume montait aux alentours, atténuant tous les bruits de la campagne environnante. L'endroit semblait plongé dans du coton, l'atmosphère sonore aurait pu faire penser à un paysage enneigé. Aucun son de bataille ne leur parvenait, et le silence des lieux n'en était que plus assourdissant. Draco restait malgré tout confiant, l'attaque devait être imminente. Enfin ils parvinrent à ce qui devait être l'entrée de la prison. Une haute grille noire barrait l'accès sur environ 2 mètres de large. Au même instant, Crabbe poussa un petit cri de surprise, et Draco se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux ombres glisser vers eux.

Une violente douleur dans la nuque le prit par surprise, et il se trouva à terre un instant plus tard, maintenu au sol par des mains fermes. Un coup d'œil vers son acolyte l'informa qu'il n'était pas dans une meilleure posture, la deuxième ombre ayant carrément assommé le pourtant massif adolescent qui tentait, hébété et gémissant de reprendre son souffle tout en bougeant le moins possible.

_Merde. Les masques. _Et Draco ferma les yeux, comme pour protéger son identité.

Mais le blond sentit qu'on desserrait la prise sur son coup, et qu'on le renversait en arrière, tiré par les cheveux.

« …Draco ? » Reconnaissant cette voix, Draco décida qu'il pourrait peut être tenter d'ouvrir un œil. Il entraperçu alors dans le pénombre visage masqué de son agresseur non identifié, et reconnu l'appendice nasal de son professeur de potions.

« … professeur. » articula-t-il la bouche sèche. _Il sait qui je suis, je sais qui il est. Egalité._

« Merlin, qu'est ce que vous pensiez faire, là ? » l'autre individu masqué avait pris la parole, « Les autres vont arriver, qu'est qu'on fait d'eux ? » demanda-t-il à Severus qui n'avait pas lâché les cheveux de Draco.

Il esquissa un sourire dangereux, et répondit d'une voix mielleuse : « puisqu'ils sont venus jusqu'ici, autant qu'ils nous aident. Retourne en informer les autres. » puis se retournant vers Malfoy : « Vous allez rester ici, tous les deux, et faire le guet. »

Draco répondit d'une voix outrée : « Je suis venu libérer mon père !!Et …

… et c'est pourquoi vous resterez là. Je veux que vous nous préveniez dès que les renforts arriveront.

Les renforts ? Mais il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, je l'ai senti. Draco regagnait confiance en lui.

En effet. Severus plissa les yeux. Mais les Aurors ne tarderont pas. Lancez des étincelles vertes quand vous verrez du mouvement, et ne bougez sous aucun prétexte.

Et s'ils rentrent dans la prison avant que vous ne sortiez ?? s'enquit Crabbe qui parlait pour la première fois.

Restez à couvert. Et maintenant, plus un mot. Estimez vous heureux que ce soit nous plutôt que les guetteurs qui vous aient retrouvés. Vous auriez pu faire échouer la mission. »

Draco fulminait. Ils avaient été humiliés. _Guetteurs !!_ Lui qui voulait être celui qui libèrerait son père, il avait juste réussi à se faire passer pour un enfant capricieux. L'évasion avait été rapide, tout avait été terminé avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Crabbe avait baissé les yeux sous les réprimandes de son père et Draco n'avait obtenu qu'un vague regard de la part du sien, sans que celui-ci ne sache s'il contenait approbation ou colère. Et puis pourquoi attendait –il depuis une heure à l'extérieur de cette bâtisse où ils avaient transplané après la mission ?

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme masqué leur fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une lumière provenant du plafond, formant un halo plus clair au centre de la pièce. Une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient rassemblés, et Draco reconnut son père sur le côté, qui avait à présent revêtu l'habit noir des fidèles. Ayant pénétré le lieu par le côté, Draco s'avança au bord de l'arc de cercle que formaient les hommes et les femmes masqués. Redressant le buste, il tenta de déchiffrer les visages. L'attente et le gravité dominaient. Certains semblaient aussi exaltés et impatients. Quelques uns semblaient éprouver de l'appréhension… de la crainte ? Mais nombreux étaient ceux qui gardaient, à l'image de son père, un visage impassible et indéchiffrable.

« Bienvenu Lucius. »

Voldemort s'avança dans le halo de lumière au centre la pièce, et conjura un fauteuil.

Lucius Malfoy se rapprocha et s'inclina pour baiser la main que lui tendait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Draco et Crabbe s'inclinèrent pour suivre le mouvement général, et attendirent dans cette position désagréable le signal pour relever la tête.

« Je vois que cette mission a été un succès pour vous libérer tous et toutes » croassa Voldemort en balayant l'assistance du regard.

« Oui maître, et nous vous en remercions » Le père de Vincent Crabbe avait pris la parole, toujours courbé.

« Cependant, un incident aurait pu tout gâcher. » reprit Voldemort. « N'est ce pas ton fils, que je vois là, Lucius ? » Ce dernier acquiesca.

« Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. La jeunessssssse est ardente de prouver sa valeur. » Draco tressaillit. Il avait cru percevoir un sifflement reptilien dans la voix de l'être qui se tenait au centre de l'assistance.

« Approche, Draco. Car c'est bien ton nom, n'est ce pas ? »

Ce dernier se retint pour ne pas se jeter aux pieds de Voldemort, et avança fébrilement. Ca y est, il va me reconnaître. « Oui, maître. »

« Maître ? » Draco percevait l'ironie dans l'accentuation de ce titre. « Tu ne me sembles n'obéir qu'à toi-même… » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui cachait à peine une menace.

Draco déglutit et posa un genou à terre. « Mon vœu le plus cher est de vous servir, maître. »

Voldemort l'observa quelques secondes, puis se leva et posa une main sur sa tête. « Relève toi, Draco. » souffla-t-il.

A cet instant, Draco ressentit la puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce bref contact lui avait fait entrevoir l'étendue de sa magie et exerçait sur lui une attraction intense. Quelque chose de plus fort que tout ce qu'il connaissait venait de le traverser. Une boule dans le ventre se noua immédiatement dès le contact rompu, un désir inassouvi, une promesse de puissance et de pouvoir irrésistible.

Draco se redressa lentement. Il désirait plus que tout au monde servir cette puissance.

« Ton souhait sera bientôt exaucé. »

Une bouffée de gratitude éclata dans le cœur de Draco.

« Mais sache que je n'apprécie pas la désobéissance. Oui, tu l'apprendras vite. » termina t-il dans ce qui devait être un sourire. Puis il leva sa baguette vers Draco. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. _Je vais être marqué. Enfin !!_ Et il ferma les yeux.

« Crucio. »


	4. Le mage sombre

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic. L'air de rien ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a quelques fidèles.

Vif d'Or: Oui pour ton couple. Mais comme tu le vois, ça risque d'être difficile. Et pas tout de suite.

**Disclaime**r : Tout à JK, rien à moi.

Référence au code pourpre de Midnight Blue. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Par contre, le voyage dans le futur… ben j'en ai jamais lu.

Chapitre Quatre : **Le mage sombre**

_« - Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ? reprit Vodemort. Réponds moi ! Impero !_

_Et pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Harry éprouva la sensation que son esprit se vidait de toute pensée…_

_Je ne répondrai pas, dit une voix plus forte encore quelque part dans sa tête, je ne répondrai pas… Réponds simplement « non »…_

_JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT !!_

_Ces mots avaient jaillis brusquement de sa bouche. Ils se répercutèrent en écho dans tout le cimetière et la sensation de rêve d'évanouit aussitôt, comme si on lui avait versé de l'eau glacée sur sa tête. »_

Priori Incantatem, in La Coupe de Feu.

Draco se réveilla trempé de sueur. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà, et les rayons passaient à travers les lourds rideaux de sa chambre. Il posa le pied à terre et grimaça. Ses articulations lui faisaient encore mal, et il se sentait courbatu.

« Tu verras, ça passe au bout de quelques heures. Bois ça. »

Lucius Malfoy se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, et désigna nonchalamment la potion sur un plateau qui se trouvait posée sur la commode.

« Bonjour Père. » se redressant, Draco parvint fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fiole, et la vida d'un trait. Puis il regarda son père d'un air neutre, attendant visiblement que celui-ci prenne la parole.

Il n'attendait pas un remerciement pour être venu lui aussi le libérer, oh non, il avait été suffisamment remercié la veille par Voldemort. L'humiliation de se tordre de douleur devant l'assemblée des Mangemorts lui avait largement suffit.

Lucius regarda son fils d'un œil incertain.

« Considère que cette « reconnaissance » de ton existence, hier soir est déjà un premier pas vers le pouvoir. » déclara t-il calmement.

« Reconnaissance ?? Je suis censé être flatté d'avoir reçu une punition, peut être ? » s'indigna Draco.

« Tu devrais être heureux de t'en être tiré à si bon compte, gronda Lucius. L'ordre et la discipline sont primordiaux dans notre guerre. Ne t'ai-je point appris à respecter la hiérarchie ? Tu n'avais pas à venir à Azkaban, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'immaturité, vraiment… » le ton de Lucius cachait à peine une menace.

Puis il se radoucit : « Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort te donne une chance incroyable d'éprouver ta valeur et ton sang. »

« Je n'ai même pas été reconnu, je n'ai pas reçu la marque comme j'y avais droit, » marmonna Draco, n'ayant pas écouté la dernière phrase de son père.

« Il y a une raison à cela. Notre maître a appris que Dumbledore a rappelé Potter à Poudlard. Ils manigancent sans doute quelque chose. J'ai réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour que tu rejoignes le château au plus vite,et Dumbledore sera ravit de te soustraire à l'autorité d'un Mangemort comme moi. Tu iras donc toi aussi là bas pour espionner à notre compte. Tu me rejoindras à la lisière de la forêt à la nuit tombée pour faire ton rapport lorsque tu recevras une lettre de notre hibou grand duc. »

Lucius sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour son fils.

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, Hermione ne savait plus. Elle avait veillé ainsi toute la nuit en attendant Harry qui n'arrivait pas. Penchée au dessus d'un ouvrage sur « la migration des papillons monarques en Amérique du Nord et leurs utilisations dans les potions et sortilèges d'enchantements », elle se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, confortablement installée dans un coin du canapé. 

Ne sachant pas trop comment interrompre sa concentration, Harry s'apprêtait à surgir comme un diable de la boîte de derrière le canapé…

« C'est bon, Harry, je t'ai entendu. » déclara Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Visiblement déçu, Harry s'avança vers Hermione l'air un peu penaud.

« Comment vas-tu 'Mione ? Désolée d'arriver si tard, Molly ne voulait pas me laisser partir, alors j'ai dû attendre que la nuit soit totale pour venir par cheminette. Il paraît que tu t'amuses avec de l'horlogerie Suisse bourrée de maléfices ? »

« Ravie de te voir en un morceau, Harry. Ca va mieux merci. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais probablement voyagé dans le futur. » lança Hermione mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

« Wouahou !! et tu as vu le futur, alors ? » demanda Harry, l'air émerveillé.

« Non Harry, j'ai eu des visions du futur… ce n'est pas pareil, le futur est sans cesse en mouvement. » Hermione étouffa un bâillement.

Harry s'esclaffa : « Toi qui te moque de Trelawney ! Alors est ce que par hasard tu aurais vu des choses intéressantes, comme qui gagnera la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch !,

J'ai dit à Rémus que les Irlandais avait toutes leurs chances et que…. »

Harry reprit son sérieux à la vue de la mine affligée de sa camarade, « As-tu vu des choses importantes…ou graves ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Hermione soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas clair. J'ai de vagues impressions, sur Ron, sur Draco, sur toi aussi… » Hermione hésita. « Et c'est bizarre, mais je crois que le professeur Snape jouait un grand rôle dans ta vie. »

« En vérité, je crois que c'est déjà le cas. » murmura Harry, songeur.

« Oui. Ron m'a raconté comment tu es arrivé au QG de l'ordre. » reprit Hermione.

« Oui. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est Snape qui m'a sauvé de cet incendie. »

Harry eut un sourire triste. « On a retrouvé deux corps calcinés. Mon cousin et mon oncle. Je ne les aimais pas, mais…. C'était ma seule famille quand même, après Sirius qui… »

Un silence douloureux s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione sentit l'immense solitude d'Harry et voulut se rapprocher de lui. Elle tenta de se soulever de sa position.

« Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras, mais… ma blessure me fait souffrir encore un peu, » acheva-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait complètement.

Perdant l'équilibre, elle bascula en arrière, et Harry la retînt en la saisissant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine plus que naissante. Il sentit alors un raidissement de gêne dans le corps de sa camarade et s'écarta légèrement, pour voir son visage.

« Désolée, Mione, je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, mais… 'Mione ? »

Le visage d'Hermione était livide… « Je… je… Harry ! » et elle s'affala dans le canapé.

Harry s'installa près d'elle, sans lui lâcher la main. Elle était agité de sursauts et semblait vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Il décida d'aller chercher de l'aide et se leva précipitamment pour sortir.

« Harry ! Reviens ! »

Hermione semblait s'être brusquement réveillée. Son camarade s'approcha :

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh, 'mione ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Semblant ignorer la question d'Harry, Hermione leva un regard trouble vers lui.

« Amène moi chez Dumbledore, Harry, je crois que je viens d'avoir une vision… »

* * *

Severus était rentré au petit matin à Poudlard. Il décida de prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller informer Dumbledore de la situation. Le cercle des Mangemorts s'agrandissait, et même s'il s'y attendait, il était peiné de voir son élève si désireux d'entrer dans les rangs des fidèles. Draco Malfoy lui avait semblé pourtant rétif à toute forme d'obéissance et de soumission à un autre que lui même. Il avait pensé pour lui à des projets plus élevés que celui d'être un simple suivant parmi les autres. Cela le mettait en colère. Là aussi il avait échoué. 

_Pourtant_… soupira-t-il_, on le dirait en pleine quête de reconnaissance. Sans doute recherche t-il l'approbation__paternelle qu'il n'a jamais obtenu ?_

Severus connaissait bien l'attrait que le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait avoir sur de jeunes esprits. Il en avait été lui-même la victime consentante auparavant. Sur ces pensées lugubres, il prit une potion de sommeil et s'allongea sans se dévêtir sur son lit, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et décida de monter directement chez Dumbledore. _Pour une fois, j'espère qu'il me proposera du thé_, pensa –t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione tentait de décrire ce qu'elle avait entraperçu dans ses visions, alors que Harry plutôt pâle, se tenait à côté d'elle. 

« J'ai d'abord ressenti beaucoup de douleur, comme si j'étais gravement blessée. Et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi qui souffrais, mais Harry.

J'étais faible, enfin, Harry était affaibli et à côté de moi, je veux dire, de lui, se trouvait le professeur Snape, qui disait « Je regrette, je regrette crois-moi. ».

Ensuite cette vue s'est brouillée et j'ai aperçu Draco qui me disait, « Vous auriez été plus forts à deux. »… mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait, et… »

« Tu étais encore à la place de Harry à ce moment là ? » intervint Dumbledore.

« Oui, je crois…. Mais.. ce qui était étrange c'est que je ne ressentais pas de colère contre Draco, alors que Harry et lui se détestent. » Hermione leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le directeur.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. « A présent, oui... mais qui sait.»

« Puis j'ai eu une autre vision, où Harry regardait le professeur Snape alors que celui-ci combattait contre d'autres personnes, et le plus étrange est que le professeur Snape… »

« Continuez, miss Granger, j'ai hâte de savoir ce dont vous rêvez à mon propos. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers le professeur de potions qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bienvenu, Severus, joignez vous à nous, voulez vous du thé ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil déposé dans un angle de la pièce, observant de manière goguenarde les deux étudiants.

« Alors, miss Granger où en étiez-vous ? A moins que vous n'ayez fini de raconter vos cauchemars au directeur, auquel cas je vous prierai de nous laisser, car j'ai à lui parler en privé. » acheva sarcastiquement Severus.

« Du calme, Severus. Melle Granger a été victime d'un accident de magie noire, et elle a depuis des visions d'un futur probable. » lui expliqua tranquillement Dumbledore, comme s'il s'était agit d'une explication tout à fait banale.

Le maître de potions souleva un sourcil sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien et plongea son nez dans sa tasse de thé fumante.

« … je disais donc que le professeur Snape, lors de ce combat, dégageait des auras pourpres d'une force incroyable. Mais… Hermione se tourna vers le professeur qui buvait toujours son thé… mais il avait trop d'adversaires et au bout d'un moment, il se trouvait débordé et acculé. Je crois que sans Harry, qui s'était jeté sur lui pour parer un mauvais sort, il n'aurait pas résisté à la bataille qui faisait rage dans ma vision. »

Severus regardait Hermione d'un air incrédule, puis se sentant observé, il se recomposa un masque indifférent et déclara :

« Gamineries, on sait bien que les visions du futur sont toujours très aléatoires. Ce ne peut être que le fruit de votre imagination, Granger ! » puis cherchant l'assentiment d'une personne censée, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Ne voyez vous pas qu'elle cherche uniquement à attirer l'attention sur elle ? »

Mais Albus Dumbledore tournait le dos à ses visiteurs. Il semblait perdu dans sa réflexion et murmurait :

« Intéressant, intéressant…. ».

Harry se demanda un instant si le directeur n'avait pas déclaré une sénilité foudroyante, dont le radotage était un premier symptôme.

Sentant qu'il devait ajouter son grain de sel à la situation, il demanda : « Professeur, peut on savoir ce qui est si intéressant ? »

Semblant ignorer la question, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers le maître de potions et demanda : « Et votre blessure, Severus ? »

Ce dernier, vexé d'avoir été ignoré, se reprit toutefois et déclara d'un ton bougon :

« Ca va, ca va… »

« Savez-vous Severus, que Harry a fait montre d'une grande puissance pour refermer votre blessure ? Une puissance étonnante même pour son âge. Et ceux qui étaient présents pourraient témoigner qu'un phénomène particulier a accompagné son acte. »

Les interlocuteurs de Dumbledore l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Il dégageait des auras pourpres. »

Dans la tête d'Hermione, un rouage s'enclencha, et une idée jaillit :

« La même que dans ma vision !!! »

« C'est exact. Severus, aviez vous déjà remarqué ce phénomène chez vous ? »

« Non, jamais. » Le ton du maître de potions ne cachait pas sa perplexité.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau. Se tournant vers Hermione, il demanda :

« Que connaissez vous des mages sombres ? »

Sans hésiter, cette dernière répondit : « Ils sont très rares. Un par génération tout au plus, exceptionnellement deux. On les qualifie de « sombres » car ils ont une maîtrise toute particulière des arts de la magie noire et une extrême résistance à ceux-ci.

On les a souvent assimilés aux forces du mal, et de ce fait, les mages sombres ont souvent colporté des tas d'histoires terrifiantes sur leur compte. Moi je crois plutôt que c'est pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles… »

« Impressionnant, melle Granger, comme d'habitude. »

Hermione rosit sous le compliment.

« Toutefois vous avez omis de préciser qu'ils sont capables d'effectuer de la magie sans baguette, et que leur aura magique est… pourpre. » acheva-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le maître des potions fut le plus prompt à réagir, et se leva brutalement de son fauteuil.

« Ridicule ! Potter n'est pas le moins du monde doué en potions, et si l'on considère qu'il appartient aux mages sombres, il aurait montré plus de capacités dans son apprentissage ! »

« Oui, vous avez raison Severus. »

Le directeur se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est très jeune… Vous savez sans doute que ce genre d'habiletés ne se développent que tardivement, et je suis déjà très étonné qu'il ait eu une maîtrise nécessaire de ses pouvoirs pour vous soigner sans dévaster le salon du QG. »

Dumbledore saisit alors le coupe-papier sur son bureau et s'entailla le bout du pouce.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise tandis que Harry, suivait, intrigué, la foudroyante progression de la dégénérescence mentale de son directeur qui le poussait à s'automutiler en public.

« Harry, approche et essaye de te concentrer comme tu l'as fait sur la blessure de Severus. »

« Professeur… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait la dernière fois… »

« Concentre-toi simplement sur la blessure, et tente de te rappeler le processus. »

Harry saisit la main de Dumbledore au dessus du bureau et se focalisa sur le sang qui perlait sur le bout du pouce. La blessure était un simple éraflement, mais elle saignait abondamment. Harry se remémora les couches de peaux qu'il avait entraperçu dans la blessure de son professeur de potions. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à refermer la plaie, et il abandonna d'un air contrit la main sanguinolente du directeur après quelques minutes de concentration.

Sur le visage de Severus Snape s'étalait le plus beau rictus jamais produit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Vous voyez bien ! Il ne peut même pas refermer cette écorchure ! »

« Je le savais Severus, mais ma blessure ne provient pas d'un sort de magie noire. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira alors :

« J'ai compris ! Harry présente des facilités avec tout ce qui concerne la magie noire. »

Devant l'air interrogateur et un peu effrayé de son camarade, elle enchaîna :

« Mais bien sûr, c'est évident ! Souviens toi, l'imperium que t'a lancé Maugrey ! Tu as été le seul à résister ! »

L'évocation de ce sort impardonnable remémora à Harry celui qu'il avait subi face à Voldemort dans le cimetière. C'était vrai. Il avait résisté.

Avec la force du désespoir sans doute, mais il n'avait pas plié.

« Si je me souviens bien, Harry, tu as également lancé un Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange durant la bataille ? »

« Oui… l'évocation de la meurtrière de son parrain le faisait encore trembler de rage. Mais je crois que le professeur Snape a raison. Elle n'a même pas poussé un cri. Mon sort n'était pas assez puissant… »

« Mais tu l'as tout de même jeté à terre ! C'était la première fois, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione :

« Tu disais avoir vu Severus dégager de telles auras dans ton rêve ? »

« Oui. Elles balayaient tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais ses assaillants étaient trop nombreux. »

« Etrange. Severus, vous êtes sûr n'avoir jamais observé chez vous ce phénomène ? »

Ce dernier remua négativement la tête. Harry crut percevoir du regret dans son geste. Un bref instant, son regard croisa le sien. Puis Severus interrogea du regard le directeur.

« Oui Severus, nous allons en venir à l'objet de votre visite. Néanmoins je souhaiterai vous demander de superviser des cours de rattrapage de potions pour Harry. S'il développe effectivement les caractéristiques d'un mage noir, il vous sera bientôt d'une aide précieuse pour produire nos potions de l'Ordre. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Mais Professeur.. » protesta-t-il. Severus ne dit rien, sachant que toute réclamation était vouée à l'échec quand le directeur employait ce ton là, même s'il « demandait » obligeamment, en réalité il « exigeait » sans recours possible.

« De toutes façons, tu veux poursuivre une formation d'Auror, n'est ce pas ? Alors ces cours te seront quoiqu'il advienne, bénéfiques. » La discussion à ce sujet était close.

Hermione regarda d'un œil inquiet son ami, et risqua un regard vers le professeur retranché dans l'angle de la pièce. L'hostilité devenait palpable dans l'air, il était évident que Harry et Severus n'étaient guère enchantés à l'idée de passer plus de temps ensemble. Cependant, Dumbledore semblait avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet, et se garda bien d'expliciter ce petit sourire qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'élève et professeur se lançaient des regards meurtriers remplis de promesses mutuelles de souffrances éternelles.


	5. Abus de Buses

_Bonne année à tous et à toutes, que 2005 vous apporte Amour, Gloire et Beauté._

**Petite RAR:**

**Jenni944**: Les rapports orageux entre Severus et son élève changeront peut être un jour... qui sait? (moi évidemment) Merci pour ton petit mot!

**Molly:** La suite a été longue à venir, puisque la neige s'est décidée à tombée sur les sommets. (moi au ki, moi pas pouvoir taper)

**Anyssia**: N'hésite pas à taper si ça te plaît pas. J'aime ta sincérité utile, et je te le rends bien, non? (D'ailleurs, à tous, je vous encourage à aller lire Anyssia).

**Vif d'Or**: Merci de toujours laisser une trace de ta lecture. Pour te répondre, Draco est -il du genre à "être" d'un côté? Des réponses au prochain chapître.

** U;$ hermy**: Voici la suite, et pour ce couple là, et bien... Que dirais tu d'associer la Rose et le Serpent?

**Minerve**: Ton hypothèse est intéressante... mais fausse. C'est un petit peu de celà, mais... réponses dans quelques chapîtres.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Et voici la suite!!

_"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_  
_ -- Severus Snape_

' Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone.

Chapitre 5 : **Abus de Buses.**

La fin du mois de juillet approchait et la chaleur s'était abattue sur Poudlard. Hermione n'avait pas eu d'autres visions et Harry n'était pas plus troublé que cela à l'idée d'être le mage sombre de sa génération. Après tout, avoir été le Survivant, puis celui-qui-a-vu-revenir-vous-savez-qui, être mage sombre ne constituait pas un grand bouleversement. Toutefois, Dumbledore avait suggéré que la nouvelle restât secrète pour l'instant, et Harry avait dû se résoudre à ne pas écrire à Ron sur ce sujet, ce qui à la réflexion aurait pû être mal interprété par le rouquin.

Pendant ce temps Hermione tentait de compulser toute la documentation disponible à la bibliothèque sur les mages sombres, qu'entre eux ils avaient décidés d'appeler « Sombreros » pour plus de discrétion. Ce nom sonnait selon Hermione, moins dramatique que « mage sombre » qui pouvait rappeler un certain seigneur des ténèbres, et Harry avait trouvé le découpage « sombre »-« héros » tout à fait adapté à l'avenir qui se profilait devant lui.

Harry n'avait pas trouvé le courage de révéler à Hermione le contenu exact de la prophétie, craignant que celle-ci ne s'effraye encore plus à son encontre… et surtout lui fasse lire encore plus d'ouvrages sur les prophéties, des origines à nos jours.

Mis à part la guérison, Harry ne semblait pas avoir développé de pouvoirs supplémentaires, mais selon Hermione qui était déjà docte sur le sujet ; « Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter car tu es encore très jeune Harry !! »

Et de ressortir les exemples de Guillaume de Ténébros, mage sombre à l'ère de la conquête normande, qui avait subitement développé ses pouvoirs lors du siège de Cambridge, alors qu'il entrait dans sa 66 ème année. Ou encore de Maggie Tarmfémal, paysanne du Devonshire vivant au XVème siècle, qui s'était révélée alors qu'elle accouchait de son septième enfant, vers 35 ans.

Certes ces exemples se voulaient rassurant, mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir véritablement le temps d'attendre. _Car tôt ou tard, se profilera un affrontement avec Voldemort, et là, mieux vaudra être le plus puissant possible._ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ces réflexions l'avaient mené jusque devant la porte de la classe de potion, où il devait prendre aujourd'hui, son premier cours d'approfondissement.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Levant la tête, il aperçut près du bureau du professeur, un autre élève à la blondeur reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est que tu fous là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. Vois-tu, je suis ici pour la même raison que toi… J'ai besoin de protection. » répondit-il de sa voix traînante et légèrement moqueuse.

Un instant passa, sans que Harry ne réagisse, puis il continua : « Je crois savoir que ta famille a eu quelques coups … de chaleur ! »

Harry serra les poings mais ne répondit pas. Il avait conscience que son oncle et son cousin avaient péri indirectement par sa faute, et même s'il ne leur portait pas une grande affection, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine culpabilité.

_Malfoy n'est qu'une raclure. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil._

C'est à cet instant que Severus Snape entra dans la salle dans un tourbillon de robes, claquant la porte qui menait à ses appartements, et faisant par là-même sursauter Draco qui, retourné vers Harry, ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Le directeur m'a chargé de vous former tous les deux aux potions les plus avancées de votre cycle. Bien que vous n'ayez pas le même niveau, lança-t-il en transperçant Harry de son regard noir et arrachant au passage un sourire narquois à Draco, je ne perdrai pas de temps en explications de base. J'attends de vous un travail de fond, tant au niveau documentaire, que préparatoire. Je suppose que c'est clair. »

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent mollement. Malgré la fraîcheur des cachots, l'atmosphère était lourde et propice à la somnolence.

« Potter ! » lança-t-il, « Je doute que vous souffriez de presbytie. Rapprochez-vous ! ».

Harry se leva sans protester et vînt s'installer au premier rang, à côté du bureau du Serpentard. Il avait décidé de se montrer docile, puisque ces cours de potions avancés étaient une requête spéciale du directeur, et qu'il savait que le maître de potions n'appréciait pas plus que lui de devoir s'y plier.

Toutefois la présence de Malfoy l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il avait eu vent de l'évasion de son père d'Azkaban, ainsi que de nombreux Mangemorts, et ne comprenait pas que Malfoy tente à ce point de tromper son monde. Il agissait bien entendu sur ordre de son père, qui lui-même devait prendre ses instructions de Voldemort en personne.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il devrait faire attention, avec Malfoy dans les parages, que rien ne parvienne aux oreilles de la fouine qui était là, il en était sûr, pour les espionner.

« Potter, veuillez, répéter les instructions que je viens d'indiquer. » La voix du maître de potions aurait glacé un centaure en rut.

« Euh… La sève de gentiane, mélangée à du sang de thestral donne un antiseptique puissant ? »

Cette phrase avait surgit des lèvres d'Harry sans même qu'il réfléchisse à son sens. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait entendu flotter dans l'air les mots gentiane, thestral et qu'il avait aussitôt combiné le tout pour donner cette réponse.

Un silence étonné se fit dans le cachot. Puis Severus Snape se reprit.

« En effet. C'est exact. »

Harry poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement.

« … néanmoins mes instructions étaient de réduire en cendre cette gentiane qui ne pousse qu'à proximité des haras de thestrals, afin de l'intégrer à notre potion de Resplendissance. » acheva Severus, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour manque d'attention, la prochaine fois comptera double, Monsieur Potter. »

« Mais l'année n'est pas encore commencée ! »

« De plus cette remarque vous vaut une retenue ce soir même, car puisque l'année n'est pas encore commencée comme votre perspicacité nous l'a révélé, j'ai tout un attirail de chaudron qui méritent un récurage approfondi ! »

Harry piqua du nez dans sa potion, et ravala sa colère. Soudain, il vit que sa main crispée sur le bord de la table dégageait des ondes pourpres. Il la dissimula promptement derrière son dos et lança un regard affolé à son professeur qui ne remarqua rien.

« Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous êtes bien plus avancé dans votre potion que votre camarade, pourriez vous aller chercher dans la réserve le pot de Myrthe afin que vous commenciez l'étape suivante ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Drac s'exécuta, et franchit la porte de la réserve. A cet instant, Severus s'élança vers le bureau de Harry.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » murmura-t-il précipitamment.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… » geignit Harry.

« Très bien. Pardonnez-moi, Potter. » et sur ces mots, le professeur éclata une fiole d'essence de cardamone, assez corosive, sur l'autre main de Harry.

« AAAAHHH !! » se mit aussitôt à hurler Harry. _Mais il est complètement dingue ! Qu'est qu'il fout !_

« Imbécile ! Filez à l'infirmerie ! » s'écria à voix haute Severus, alors que Malfoy, alerté par le bruit, passait une tête par la porte de la réserve.

Comprenant enfin le stratagème, Harry se leva précipitamment et courut effectivement hors des cachots. Sa main droite ne dégageait plus d'auras, mais la gauche le brûlait affreusement. Il décida de se rendre réellement à l'infirmerie, et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un bandage et un mot pour Dumbledore de la part de Pomfresh au sujet des équipements supplémentaires à prévoir pour l'infirmerie.

Harry se présenta devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur et dit à voix haute : « Malachouilles salés ». Harry ignorait ce qu'étaient des Malachouilles salés, mais s'inquiétait davantage de la santé mentale déclinante du directeur qui pourvoyait à des mots de passe si biscornus.

Harry distingua des voix avant de rentrer dans le bureau et prit la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Hermione était installée dans un fauteuil, tandis que Draco regardait d'un air ennuyé cette dernière.

« On ne peut pas partager des appartements, voyons ! Tu es une fille ! »

« Ah oui, sans blague ? Dis plutôt que ce qui te gêne, c'est que tu vas devoir te séparer de tes brutes serviles, et que tu as peur sans doute, de te retrouver face à moi tous les jours ! » Les yeux de Hermione flamboyaient de colère.

« Peur, moi ? Peur de qui ? D'une sss… » Se souvenant brusquement de la présence du directeur, Draco retînt son insulte de justesse. _Bientôt_, enragea-t-il, _je n'aurais plus besoin de me retenir ! Ils me supplieront tous et cette sang de bourbe retournera d'où elle vient !_

Dumbledore ne fit mine de rien et accueillit avec un grand sourire Harry :

« Ah ! Harry, te voilà, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! » Le directeur baissa les yeux vers sa main.

« Ce n'est rien. Tenez, Mme Pomfresh m'a donné ça pour vous. »

Albus Dumbledore parcourut d'un œil rapide la note de l'infirmière. Puis il la déposa sur son bureau et invita d'une geste Harry à s'asseoir.

« Je viens d'annoncer à tes camarades qu'ils seront tous deux Préfets en chef cette année. Une fille et un garçon, de maisons différentes, comme le veut la coutume.»

« Félicitations Hermione ! » lui sourit Harry.

Il songea que l'an dernier il aurait tellement souhaité être lui-même préfet… tant de choses avaient changé. La nomination de Draco le surprenait plus. Après avoir été à la botte d'Ombrage, Malfoy était une fois de plus nommé à ce poste ! Cela semblait incompréhensible et injuste à Harry. Mais le plus bizarre était qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement lui-même réjoui de cette nouvelle, comme son attitude ennuyée le laissait entrevoir.

Le directeur l'éclaira aussitôt.

« Et comme le veut également la tradition, ils partageront l'appartement de Dame Morgane, près de la bibliothèque, afin de se tenir à disposition des professeurs à tout moment. »

Cette nouvelle était plutôt bien accueillie par Hermione, dont la mention de la proximité de la bibliothèque lui ouvrait des perspectives fabuleuses en terme d'enrichissement personnel.

« En ces temps de tensions, je souhaite tout particulièrement que vous veuillez à établir une concorde entre les maisons, ou, si c'est trop vous demander, une sorte d'armistice. »

_Ca, il peut toujours rêver_, songea Harry. _Et pourquoi pas une macarena avec Voldemort ?_

« Vous ne prendrez possession de vos appartements que la veille de la rentrée. D'ici là, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà prendre connaissance des nouveaux effectifs, ainsi que des nouveaux programmes. Je souhaite vous impliquer dans l'équipe pédagogique pour que vous puissiez soumettre des idées neuves dans notre enseignement en ces temps difficiles. »

Harry écoutait attentivement et se demandait si le directeur n'allait pas un peu trop loin dans l'intégration. C'était Malfoy tout de même ! Qu'est qu'il pourrait bien suggérer au programme ? : « Techniques d'éradication des parasites moldus » ?, ou bien « Pratiques de la tortures en Orient », ou encore « Comment devenir un parfait Mangemort ; les dix étapes clés. ». Non, vraiment Dumbledore débloquait complètement. Il introduisait le loup dans la bergerie.

« Cela vaut pour toi aussi, Harry. Nous écouterons toutes les suggestions. »

Harry se retint à temps pour ne pas suggérer que justement, Draco ne soit pas Préfet en chef, mais Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« Euh.. Professeur, je pense que je peux repartir maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. Voici les résultats de vos OWLS. » Le directeur tendit à chacun une enveloppe.

Draco se leva aussitôt et fit mine de sortir du bureau pour découvrir seul ses résultats, non sans avoir lancé à Hermione un regard en coin. _Je suis sûr qu'elle a encore les meilleurs résultats, _pesta-t-il_ intérieurement. Pour une sang de Bourbe, elle est douée..._

« 6 buses sur 9, et… Ouahhh !! J'ai réussi en potions ! s'exclama Harry. C'est incroyable. Snape va devoir me garder une année de plus ! ». Le vœu le plus cher de Harry était d'entreprendre une formation d'Auror, ce qui réquérait un Optimal en potions et un Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose, atteints tout juste par ce dernier.

Hermione ne disait mot, mais rosissait de plaisir. Draco, qui se tenait toujours à la porte, entendit Harry s'écrier :

« Hé, mais comment ca se fait que tu aies obtenu onze buses sur neuf ? »

« Je fais Runes anciennes et Arithmancie ! »

« Oui, mais tu ne fais pas Divination, tu ne passes donc qu'une seule épreuve de plus que nous ! »

Le directeur se fendit d'un large sourire :

« Le jury a octroyé à Melle Granger une Buse supplémentaire pour « Travail acharné et exemplarité dans les études ». C'est une récompense spéciale, largement méritée, à mon avis. »

Hermione était rayonnante. Draco se glissa hors du bureau sans un bruit. Il serrait les poings. Ses propres résultats étaient très bons. Il avait obtenu 8 buses sur 9, avec de nombreux « Optimal », un résultat brillant qui en aurait satisfait plus d'un. Mais Draco savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour satisfaire son père, ce soir, lorsqu'il irait lui faire son premier rapport.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le reste de l'après midi s'était passé rapidement, Draco ne s'était pas montré, Hermione et Harry s'étaient installés près du Lac pour bénéficier de la fraîcheur de l'étendue d'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Hermione, plongée dans « _Les sombres présages des mages sombres_ » lisait parfois des passages intéressants à voix haute à Harry qui mâchonnait un brin d'herbe, tout en regardant passer les nuages. A bout d'un moment, le brun questionna sa camarade.

« Tu crois que c'est pour bientôt ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ben, tu sais… Voldemort, l'attaque, et tout le tralala. »

Hermione tressaillit.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. L'évasion de ses Mangemorts est assurément un signe. »

Le silence flotta un instant entre les deux Gryffondors. Un oiseau pris son envol de l'autre côté du lac, et s'éleva dans l'azur.

« Hermione il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Et Harry lui raconta la prophétie, telle qu'il l'avait entendue dans le bureau de Dumbledore au début de l'été. Hermione se décomposa graduellement, mais ne dit mot et écouta Harry jusqu'au bout.

« Ce qui veut dire, Hermione, que de toutes façons je n'ai pas le choix. Ou je serai tué ou je deviendrai un meurtrier. » Son ton était étrangement calme et résolu. Hermione parvint à articuler :

« Tu...Tu n'es pas sûr. Cette prophétie… Mac Gonagall a dit que la Divination était une branche nébuleuse de la magie. » se rassura-t-elle.

« Dumbledore avait l'air très sûr de lui lorsqu'il m'a révélé la prophétie. » ajouta Harry, les yeux dans le vague. « Et tu sais ce qui m énerve le plus ? C'est l'impression de n'être qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire. Mais un pion si important que de nombreuses personnes ont soufferts ou souffriront par ma faute, par le simple fait que je sois venu au monde. » acheva amèrement Harry.

Ces mots horrifièrent Hermione. Le poids que portait son ami était déjà assez lourd ! Il ne pouvait pas en plus endosser la responsabilité de tous les morts de cette guerre.

La lumière de la fin d'après-midi faisait scintiller le lac. Harry regardait tristement le déclin du jour.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et lentement le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'une larme coulait sur le visage de son ami, elle chuchota : « Au contraire, Harry. Tu es notre chance, notre espoir. J'en suis sûre. Et puis, tu n'es pas seul ! On sera toujours avec toi, Ron et moi. ».

Elle hésita un instant. « Et tu auras sûrement des alliés que tu ne soupçonnes même pas… »

Harry se redressa et leva vers Hermione un visage étonné.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux parler de Snape peut-être ? ».

« Peut- être. » reprit-elle sérieusement. « Je ne t'en avais pas trop parlé, mais… j'ai l'intuition qu'il va devenir très important dans cette guerre. »

« Pfff.. En attendant, j'ai déjà une retenue ave lui ce soir. »

« Déjà ? Mais qu'est que t'as fait ? »

« Rien ! Enfin… j'écoutais pas vraiment, tout à l'heure, en cours d'approfondissement, et j'ai répondu à côté de la plaque. »

« C'était faux ? »

« Ben.. le pire c'est que je lui ai donné une indication juste. Non, vraiment, je crois qu'il me déteste, c'est tout. »

« Je ne pense pas, Harry. Il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois après tout. »

Elle réfléchit, puis déclara d'un ton enjoué : « Les choses vont peut-être s'améliorer après ton « Optimal » en potions !»

« Mouais… Et Malfoy va bientôt aller faire un câlin à Dumbledore aussi ? Non sérieux, Hermione. Je ne veux pas te contredire, mais… tu as dû prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête en tombant, non ? »

Interloquée, Hermione fixa un instant son camarade la bouche ouverte. Puis voyant qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle, elle le menaça de le jeter à l'eau. Harry réagit plus promptement et lui attrapa les bras pour la précipiter à sa suite dans le lac. Ils finirent tous les deux dans un grand PLOUF, trempés de la tête aux pieds, riant à gorges déployées et oubliant un instant les ombres qui planaient sur leur avenir.


	6. Cicatrisations

Merci à **Molly**: non le ski c'est le plus important dans la vie.., à **Vif D'Or**: Harry développe un instinct pour les choses qui ont traits à Snape..., à **Minerve**, pour le retour des "sombreros", à **US Hermy**: et non... pour plus tard ce qui est explosif... Et à **Chiffonnette** for Ever qui m'inspire tant avec ses petites lunettes posées au bout de son petit nez.

Dédicace **à Ombre et Folie** !!

Petit résumé des épisodes précédents :

Harry a été sauvé d'un incendie par Severus, qui a été blessé lors de cet épisode. Harry arrive pourtant à le soigner grâce à sa nouvelle condition : il se trouve être un mage sombre, plus résistant à la magie noire que les autres sorciers.

Hermione a des visions d'un futur probable, consécutivement à sa blessure du département des mystères. Dans celles-ci, elle entrevoit des choses qui semblent improbables, surtout au sujet de Draco, qui est à Poudlard sous le prétexte d'une protection de Dumbledore, mais qui en réalité cherche à gagner sa place auprès de Voldemort, en espionnant pour son compte. Harry révèle la prophétie à Hermione, et suis des cours de potions accélérés avec Severus. Durant l'un de ces cours, Harry manque de révéler son aura pourpre, signature de son état de mage sombre à Draco, et se fait coller par Severus le soir même.

Chapitre 6 : Cicatrisations

_« Là bas, dans la Forêt interdite, les cimes des arbres oscillaient sous une légère brise. Harry les contempla en savourant la fraîcheur de l'air matinal sur son visage. Il pensait à l'entraînement de Quidditch qui l'attendait un peu plus tard… Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit : un grand cheval ailé, reptilien, semblable à ceux qui tiraient les diligences de Poudlard, ses ailes noires et lisses largement déployées comme celles d'un ptérodactyle, s'éleva des arbres, tel un oiseau géant et grotesque. Il décrivit un large cercle puis replongea dans la forêt._ »

in L'Ordre du Phénix- p 322.

L'obscurité tombait sur Poudlard. Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient disparu derrière le château, et une forme se faufilait le long de ses murs épais. Draco ne savait pas exactement comment son père le repèrerait. _Va vers la Forêt interdite et enfonce-toi d'une dizaine de mètres_, avaient été les seules instructions de son paternel, avant son départ vers Poudlard. Ayant convenu au préalable des réunions lorsque l'un ou l'autre recevrait un courrier apparemment anodin, Draco avait donc pu déterminer que la première rencontre aurait lieu ce soir là, peu après le coucher de soleil, quand un hibou Grand Duc lui avait déposé le matin même, une lettre rédigée de la main de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de prétexte pour sortir du château, les portes étant grandes ouvertes à la fraîcheur du soir. Toutefois il était un peu sur ses gardes et se retournait constamment, pour vérifier que personne ne le filait. Le sous-bois était plongé dans l'obscurité, et Draco attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsque un bruissement dans les feuilles le fit sursauter. Il sortit sa baguette, et plissa les yeux pour distinguer la source de ce bruit.

« Du calme, Draco. » La voix traînante de son père précéda son arrivée, juché sur une monture invisible. Draco eut un frisson, puis comprit enfin comment son père l'avait repéré.

« Père. »

« Tu n'as pas été suivi ? » dit-il en descendant du thestral qui l'avait guidé jusque là.

« Non, Père. »

« Bien. Alors, que peux-tu me dire de ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire.

« Potter est bien là, avec Granger. Potter prend des cours de potions accélérés avec moi. Granger n'est pas présente. Le personnel est très réduit. Il n'y a que MC Gonagall,et l'infirmière, ainsi que le garde-chasse. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai été nommé préfet en Chef. »

Lucius Malfoy acquiesça discrètement, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à sourire.

« Qui est l'autre ? »

« …. Granger. »

« Décidemment, cette sang-de-bourbe est partout. Heureusement, tu restes assez bon élève. Combien as-tu eu de Buses ? »

« 8, Père. Potter en a eu 6. »

Semblant ignorer les excellents résultats de son fils, il demanda :

« Et Granger ? »

« Onze, Père. »

Un silence pesant se fit.

« C'est décevant, Draco. Vraiment. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Cela déplaira fortement à notre maître, qu'une sang-de-bourbe dépasse l'un de ses meilleurs espoirs. Oui, toi Draco. Et pour être digne de l'attention exceptionnelle que te porte notre maître, je te suggère de te surpasser cette année. »

Draco était intérieurement révolté. Son père ne l'avait même pas félicité. Il avait pourtant eut de meilleurs résultats que Potter, mais cela ne semblait pas compter. Toutefois il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit calmement :

« Oui, Père, je ferai ce qu'il sera nécessaire. »

« J'y compte bien. Tout comme le maître. Il me charge de te faire parvenir ce message. »

Lucius leva sa baguette sur son fils. Ce dernier ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il reçut le sort de Doloris, il tenta de ne pas crier. Mais le sort dura trop longtemps, lacérant sa chair et son cœur. L'intensité de ce sort était supérieure aux fois précédentes, et lorsque celui-ci cessa, il eut juste le temps d'entendre son père lui donner ses dernières instructions.

« Je suis déçu. Tâche de faire mieux et de me rapporter quelque chose d'utile. »

Puis il sombra, inconscient, dans la douleur.

OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Harry se traînait sans entrain dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots. Après l'après-midi passé à discuter avec Hermione, il aurait volontiers passé outre la retenue de Snape pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de son lit et dormir plus tôt. Mais ces considérations n'auraient sans doute pas été du goût de l'irascible maître de potions et Harry se préparait à une longue soirée de récurage de chaudrons, longue comme seules les retenues dans les cachots savaient l'être. Dans ces moments là, le temps semblait ralentir au point de se figer, et Harry se doutait que quelques sorts de magie noire étaient derrière tout cela.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

« Entrez » La voix grave de Severus Snape sonna tel le glas pour Harry, qui se mit à bailler d'avance, à l'idée de sa longue retenue.

« Bonsoir Professeur. » Puis Harry se dirigea vers la réserve, pour aller chercher les fameux chaudrons.

« Auriez vous l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer ce que vous faites, Potter ? »

« …'vais chercher les chaudrons » dit Harry en étouffant un baillement.

« Restez ici. Vous êtes donc plus bête que je ne pensais. »

Voyant l'air surpris de Harry, Severus soupira.

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que nous exploitions ensemble vos nouvelles « habilités » loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. »

Harry eut soudain des pensées incongrues et le rouge lui monta à la figure.

« Pardon ? »

Severus passa outre la confusion de son élève et continua :

« Auriez-vous déjà oublié, Monsieur Potter, l'étrange réponse que vous m'avez donné en cours cet après-midi ? Non pas que cela m'étonne car votre mémoire est celle d'un poisson rouge. Mais vos nouveaux « pouvoirs » semblent également s'élargir aux potions. »

« Ah oui. » Harry se reprit. _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? J'ai l'esprit déviant en ce moment. J'aurais pas dû lire cet essai sur la pollinisation, ça me donne des idées bizarres…_

Snape tapa du plat de la main sur la table. « Potter, vous m'écoutez ? »

« Je disais donc que nous allons mettre à profit les prochaines heures à la vérification de vos connaissances, et voir ce que l'on pourrait éventuellement tirer de ces acquis qui semblent innés. »

Harry fut nettement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'allait pas passer la soirée à récurer des chaudrons. Les lèvres de Severus Snape s'incurvèrent dans un semblant de sourire.

« Néanmoins, ne croyez pas échapper à votre punition, Potter. Un joli tas de chaudrons vous attendent dans la réserve. Suffisamment en tout cas, pour vous permettre d'avoir une excuse suffisante pour passer quelques soirées ici avant la rentrée. »

Harry se demanda un instant si Snape n'avait pas manqué de câlins durant son enfance, pour avoir un caractère pareil.

« Bon, voyons tout de suite les propriétés des plantes que vous trouverez dans cet herbier. »

« Mais… euh. Je ne les connais pas !! »

Snape répondit agacé :

« Laissez vous guider par votre intuition ! Vous avez bien réussi tout à l'heure. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il prit une profonde respiration et se focalisa sur le nom des plantes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses deux mains étaient entourées d'une aura pourpre, mais le plus étrange et que Snape regardait ses mains avec un air qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, comme fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

« Co.. Comment faites-vous cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je me concentre , c'est tout. »

Puis il passa sa main sur la première feuille de l'herbier. Il ressentit toutes les fibres de la plante, ses cellules, l'ancienne circulation des flux alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore été cueillie.

« de la Bourrache. Utilisée pour soigner la toux. On s'en sert pour contrer également les potions de régurgitement. »

Harry passa à la feuille suivante, ses mains toujours rayonnantes apposées sur la plante.

« Un Mors du Diable, sourit Harry, On l'utilise pour purifier l'eau, mais on peut s'en servir pour resserrer les vaisseaux sanguins. Il serait sans doute possible de la combiner avec une potion de cicatrisation . »

Ils examinèrent toutes les plantes unes à unes, Severus notant parfois quelques indications sur le parchemin.

« J'ai raison vous savez. »

« Oui. Je dois admettre que vos réponses sont pour la plupart très bonnes. » grimaça Severus.

« La plupart ? »

« Je dois vérifier certaines hypothèses que vous avez émis. »

Harry se sentit heureux, le maître de potions ne le contredisait donc pas. Mieux, il semblait même lui avoir appris certaines choses. Il en tira une bouffée de fierté. Toutefois il sentit dans la voix de son professeur une petite pointe acerbe, de jalousie peut être, face à ce don inexpliqué pour les plantes. _Cela lui serait bien plus utile qu'à moi,_ pensa amèrement Harry.

Severus l'observait sans rien dire, et Harry regarda ses mains posées sur la table, qu'entourait toujours des ondes chaudes de magie pourpre.

Il joua un instant avec cette aura, formant de petites boules de lumière et se les passant d'une main à l'autre.

« Il y en a plus qu'avant. »

« Quoi donc? » demanda le professeur dans un froncement de sourcils.

« De l'énergie, répondit Harry. Il y en a plus que l'autre jour, quand je vous ai soigné. »

A l'évocation de ses brûlures, Severus grimaça.

« Cela vous fait toujours souffrir ? »

« Non. J'ai une étonnante résistance à la magie noire, moi aussi, Potter. Mais voyez vous, Voldemort aime un peu trop attribuer des Doloris à la fin de ses réunions. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, peu habitué aux confidences de la part de son austère professeur de potions. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Snape s'adressait à lui sans cette hargne méprisante dans la voix, et c'était pour lui parler de son rôle d'espion. _Un rôle ingrat dans cette guerre, sans aucune reconnaissance publique, _réalisa Harry.

« Bon, ça suffit pour ce soir. Et puis vous avez quelques chaudrons, derrière, faudrait pas les faire attendre, hein ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et son aura se dissipa. Remontant ses manches il entra en grommelant dans le réserve, maudissant la mémoire infaillible de son professeur et son inflexible sévérité.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoo

« Il suffira de fermer une aile du château pour que Draco ne puisse y pénétrer le soir. »

« Oui, ça me semble être une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous réellement qu'il soit si important d'initier Harry à la Magie sombre ? » demanda le directeur tout en dépiautant un esquimau au citron.

« Je connais mieux que quiconque ce qui l'attend. » répondit Severus, plantant ses prunelles noires dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Et croyez moi, Voldemort utilisera toutes les armes nécessaires, il ne connaît pas de limites dans l'horreur. »

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement, puis émit un petit sourire bienveillant.

« Vous l'appréciez enfin ? »

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi « l'apprécier » l'aidera contre Voldemort, mais si vous considérer que tenter de sauver sa peau et par conséquent la mienne c'est l'apprécier, alors je suppose qu'on peut nommer cela comme vous le faites, Albus. »

Sur ces paroles, Severus se leva et quitta le bureau dans un froissement de cape.

Aussitôt sa rencontre étonnante avec Harry terminée, il avait foncé chez Dumbledore pour le convaincre de développer au plus tôt les surprenantes capacités de celui que Severus avait encore du mal à voir comme le Mage Sombre de sa génération. Pour lui, Harry n'était encore qu'un adolescent idiot, trop inconscient de la chance que lui conférait le destin en le distinguant par des habilités et des capacités étonnantes, et devoir s'en remettre à lui pour la sauvegarde du futur monde sorcier lui paraissait aberrant.

Il se sentit un instant jaloux du nouveau statut d'Harry, puis songea que s'il avait été Mage Sombre, Voldemort l'aurait utilisé à des fins plus sombres encore que ce à quoi il avait été assigné alors qu'il était à son service. _Combien de vies supplémentaires aurais-je volé avec ces pouvoirs?_ souffla-t-il en regardant d'un air de dégoût ses mains qui avaient torturé, supplicié et mis à mort tant de gens.

Ruminant sur son destin, il décida alors d'aller se défouler sur quelques copies de Pouffsoufles, afin de trouver un exutoire à son bouillonnement intérieur et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses appartements.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo

_J'ai mal. Si mal. _

La Forêt interdite était silencieuse. Draco ne distinguait pas même le vent dans les cimes.

_O Père, pourquoi ? Je ne souhaite que ta fierté…_

Une lueur approchait, créant des ombres mouvantes sur les arbres alentour.

_J'ai peur… Ne me laisse pas seul, père ! Je te promet… je serai meilleur !_

Une main se glissa sous son cou et une autre sous ses jambes.

_Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je suis si seul…J'ai si mal…_

« C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ramène au château. »

_Si mal…_

Mais dans les bras puissants de Hagrid, la tête de Draco retomba, ballottée par les pas rapides du demi-géant.

OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOo

12 ! Ca suffit pour ce soir, je pense.

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil la quantité astronomique de chaudrons salles qui le narguaient dans le coin de la réserve. Il défit son tablier et le reposa sur une chaise.

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? se demanda-t-il en glissant son regard vers l'extérieur du château. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et un léger clair de lune, à peine voilé par les nuages, projetait une lumière blafarde sur l'orée de la Forêt interdite. C'est à cet instant qu'il distingua la très reconnaissable corpulence d'Hagrid, qui émergeait du bois, transportant à vive allure quelque chose vers le château. _Tiens, il ramènerait pas une commande d'esquimaux au directeur ?_

Faut dire que la santé mentale du directeur inquiétait particulièrement Harry, notamment son addiction au citron, qui, il s'en doutait, devait cacher des névroses plus profondes de la petite enfance. _Bon, je vais quand même aller voir ce que c'est._

Se dirigeant dans le couloir, il vit que le directeur et Mme Pomfresh étaient déjà rassemblés autour d'Hagrid qui déposait son fardeau à terre.

« Mais c'est affreux ! » s'écria l'infirmière. « Albus, avez-vous une idée de ce qui l'a attaqué ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le directeur. C'est alors que Harry vit Draco, gisant inconscient et ensanglanté, les vêtements comme lacérés par les griffes d'une bête sauvage.

« Harry. » l'interpella le directeur. « Peux-tu nous aider à le transporter à l'infirmerie ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant que dire. Qui a bien pu faire cela… et qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans la Forêt aussi tard ? Glissant leurs bras sous le corps inerte du Serpentard, ils le hissèrent tous délicatement sur un brancard et le portèrent à l'infirmerie.

« Tiens-lui les bras, Harry ! » ordonna Mme Pomfresh, alors que celle-ci le transférait aussi doucement que possible sur un lit.

Harry saisit fermement les mains de Draco. Aussitôt, il ressentit une forte douleur à sa cicatrice et laissa échapper un cri.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ma cicatrice. Elle m'a brûlé lorsque j'ai touché Draco. »

Le directeur regarda le patient toujours inconscient : « Sens-tu la présence de magie noire ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas celle de Voldemort. » répondit Harry. « Peut-être que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pourrais essayer de soigner par moi-même Draco, avec votre autorisation, professeur ? » suggéra Harry.

Le directeur hocha la tête, et pria Mme Pomfresh d'allait quérir Severus. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rapproché de la tête du lit de Draco. Une respiration saccadée soulevait sa poitrine dénudée. Harry posa instinctivement une main sur l'emplacement de son cœur et l'autre sur son front tout en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il ressentit alors était un affolement général du corps de Draco qui luttait pour reprendre le dessus.

« Il souffre terriblement, souffla Harry, ses organes fonctionnent de manière anarchique, comme perturbés par un poison violent qui coulerait dans ses veines. »

Harry choisit donc de tenter d'extraire ce poison pour laisser une chance au corps sain de Draco de retrouver sa maîtrise. Ses mains fonctionnèrent comme des ventouses, attirant à l'extérieur un liquide noirâtre, suintant à travers les pores de Draco. C'est à cet instant que Severus débarqua à l'infirmerie, le visage tendu. Extrêmement concentré, Harry ne le remarqua pas, ni ne l'entendit lorsqu'il poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant le flux noirâtre dégouliner du corps de Draco. Plongé dans sa tâche, Harry ne ressentait plus le monde extérieur. Il était le processus de guérison à part entière, réglant la cicatrisation de chaque blessure et le soulagement de chaque douleur. Enfin, le cœur de Draco se calma et reprit un rythme régulier. Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Epuisé, Harry vacilla un instant, et décollant ses mains du torse de Draco, il croisa son regard. Celui-ci était incroyablement confus, et Harry se détourna rapidement, gêné, vers Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se rapprocha de Draco et s'assit à côté de son lit.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Engourdi. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, cette fois-ci. Que s'est-il exactement passé ?» le prévînt Severus.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir, professeur. Je me suis approché de la lisière de la Forêt pour récupérer mon vif d'or qui s'était envolé alors que je m'entraînais, et puis soudain, j'ai entendu un craquement derrière moi et j'ai été frappé dans le dos. Je ne me souviens de rien de plus. » conclut-il.

Severus l'évalua du regard.

« Ce qui t'a frappé était un puissant sort de magie noire. Es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien vu d'autre ? »

« Non. » murmura-t-il. Puis il reprit : « Professeur ? Qu'est ce que Harry faisait-il près de moi ? J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il flottait dans mon esprit… c'était… étrange. A-t-il tenté de me soigner ? »

« Vous pouvez remercier Potter. Il vous a sauvé, ou tout du moins, il a réussi à vous épargner des séquelles douloureuses de votre « rencontre » nocturne. » acheva Severus sur un ton qui laissait entrevoir que l'explication de Draco ne le bernait pas. « Reposez-vous, maintenant. »

Le professeur de potion sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie, laissant Draco réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu.

_Potter est donc capable de soigner mes blessures. Je n'ai presque plus mal à présent. Il doit être vraiment doué… Voilà qui sera susceptible d'intéresser Père, demain soir…._ Songea Draco. _Oui. Je crois que cette fois-ci, il sera content de moi_, pensa Draco en refermant les yeux, un sourire d'espoir sur le visage.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Où étais-tu Harry ? » bondit Hermione alors que son camarade poussait la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Oh. Du calme. J'étais avec Snape. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, je sais ! Mais j'ai croisé tout à l'heure le directeur qui m'a annoncé que nous prendrons des cours de magie noire avec lui ? »

« Nous… Quoi ? De la magie noire ? Avec Dumbledore ? »

« Mais non… Nous suivrons ces cours avec le professeur Snape, n'est ce pas excitant ? »

«Euh.. Excitant… » Harry doutait de la justesse des mots de sa camarade.

« Enfin, Magie Noire… tu seras le seul à t'exercer, Harry. Moi je t'aiderai pour les recherches documentaires. Waouhh !!!!! Je vais avoir accès à toute la section interdite de la Reserve !!! »

Hermione exécutait des triples loops piqués dans toute la salle, avant d'atterrir, ébouriffée dans un canapé près de la cheminée.

« Ben qu'est ce que t'as, tu partages pas ma joie ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'une boucle lui retombait sur le nez.

« Draco a été gravement blessé dans la Forêt interdite. »

« La Forêt interdite ? Mais qu'est qu'il y faisait si tard ? Je suis sûr qu'il faisait son compte-rendu à un mangemort. Bien fait pour lui !! » Hermione serrait les poings. _Ca lui apprendra, à ce sang-pur, de se croire supérieur ! Je parie qu'il a rencontré Firenze et qu'il l'a traité de cheval !_

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais si je ne l'avais pas soigné, il… »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as soigné ? »

« Bien sûr, sans moi il aurait pu y rester. C'était un sort de magie noire très puissant. Peut-être même un Impardonnable… »

« Réalises-tu que maintenant, il sait que tu as des capacités dans ce domaine ? Et tu crois qu'il va garder ça pour lui ? »

« Dumbledore était d'accord pour que je le soigne… et puis, il était inconscient, alors… »

Hermione regarda son camarade en secouant la tête, puis soupira :

« Ta bonté te perdra, Harry. Mais il faudra faire plus attention, maintenant. »

« Promis Herm'. »

« Mouais… parfois je comprends Snape : Stupides et valeureux Gryffondors sans cervelle… »

« Hey ? Je te rappelle que tu es dans la même maison que moi !! »

« Ah oui ? Et ça prouve quoi ? Figure toi que le Choixpeau a hésité avec Serdaigle ! »

« Cela ne m'étonne guère. J'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il ne me place pas chez Serpentard. »

Hermione frissonna. « Peut-être aurait-ce été ta place finalement ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Herm'. Tu veux plus de moi, ici ? » rigola Harry.

Hermione prit un air grave. « Tu es un Mage Sombre, Harry. Et tu vas même être drôlement puissant, je pense… »

Harry leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, et Hermione poussa un cri :

« Comment fais-tu cela ? »

Harry joua avec l'aura pourpre qui entourait désormais ses avant-bras :

« Je me concentre, c'est tout…. »

Hermione le fixait, ébahie :

« .. je peux toucher ? » demanda t-elle, en approchant prudemment la main.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle sentit la chaleur dégagée par les mains de Harry l'envahir. C'était comme si sa magie se liait à la sienne, et des volutes oranges s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

« Comme c'est beau… c'est fort, aussi. » dit-elle, en retirant sa main des ondes pourpres, et aussitôt le nuage orange disparu. « Arrives-tu à le contrôler, à présent ? »

« C'est étrange. Par moment je crois y arriver, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'un raz-de-marée dans mon corps, comme si ma magie enflait démesurément.

Hermione porta douloureusement sa main à sa poitrine, à l'endroit où l'avait frappé le maléfice.

« Ca va, Herm' ? » s'inquiéta Harry. « Tu sais… je pourrais essayer de te soigner. Après tout, tu as reçu un sortilège de magie noire. C'est dans mes cordes je crois. »

« Non, Harry. Dit elle en reprenant son souffle. La proposition est tentante, mais Dumbledore pense que mes visions peuvent être très utiles pour le futur. Et puis ma blessure ne me fait presque plus mal. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre cette opportunité d'aider l'ordre pour mon seul confort personnel. »

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

« Bien dormi Monsieur Malfoy ? » interrogea Mme Pomfresh.

« Oui, je me sens désormais en pleine forme…et je me demandais si…. »

« Mais vous ne sortirez pas avant demain ! Vous étiez dans un bel état quand on vous a emmené hier soir. Quelle chance vous avez eu que Hagrid vous retrouve !! »

Draco soupira, las: « Dans ce cas, pourriez vous donner ce message à mon Hibou Grand Duc ? »

Draco avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il devait prévenir son père des récents développements par un message codé seul connu des Malfoys. Ce n'était pas le mode de communication le plus sûr, mais il n'avait que peu le choix. Si tout allait bien, il recevrait une réponse de sa mère dans la journée. Ce serait la confirmation que son père aurait bien reçu son message. _Il verra que je ne suis pas un incapable,_ pensa amèrement Draco_, il sera bien obligé de le voir…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Dans la soirée, Harry prenait son deuxième cours de potions avancée avec le professeur Snape. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les herbiers, et Severus tentait à présent de lui faire préparer une potion sans en connaître les mesures exactes. Disposant de plusieurs extraits devant lui, Harry travaillait rapidement, versant une goutte de ceci, une pincée de cela, touillant et réglant la hauteur des flammes avec une dextérité qui étonnait, mais inquiétait un peu le maître de potions.

« Et voilà !!! »

Le cri d'enthousiasme d'Harry, laissa place à un silence agacé.

« Quoi encore ? Ca ne vous convient pas ? La potion est pourtant parfaite ! »

« Potter, ce n'est pas tant le résultat que la manière dont on procède pour y arrive qui importe dans l'art subtil de la préparation magistrale. Or, vous n'avez suivi aucune règle en la matière, et jeté au petit bonheur la chance les divers ingrédients dont vous disposiez pour réaliser ce travail au mépris de toute considération pour..… »

« Oui, Oui, mais le résultat est bon… » le coupa Harry. « Et c'est ça qui vous énerve le plus, hein ? Allez dites le, faites pas votre tête ! »

Harry avait pris plus de libertés avec le maître de potions depuis que celui-ci avait été littéralement bluffé par les capacités de son élève le premier soir. Sans le laisser paraître au grand jour, il n'avait néanmoins pu s'empêcher de pousser des grognements enthousiastes lorsque Harry lui avait déclamé à toute vitesse toutes les propriétés des éléments contenus dans la réserve.

« Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un prétentieux comme votre père. » cracha Snape.

« Je vois. C'est tout ce qui vous reste, hein ? commença à s'énerver Harry. Mon père, mon père !! Mais je ne suis PAS James Potter , vous le comprenez ça ? »

Harry tourna des yeux pleins de fureur vers son professeur et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une insulte bien sentie lorsqu'il le vit à terre, se tenant l'avant bras. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. _Encore lui_. _Il est en colère. Très en colère_, se dit-il.

« … Harry. Je dois y aller.. Dites à Dumbledore… »

POP

Le maître de potions avait transplané. Harry se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte, non sans avoir un instant douté des paroles que le maître de potions avait prononcé.

« Il m'a appelé Harry. Ca va vraiment mal…


	7. Mangemort à mort

Merci à Audrey. ( Pour l'ivraie, pour insane, et pour le loyer !)

Vif d'Or: merci pour le message. Et oui, ca va mal. d'ailleurs dans ce chapître j'ai essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère... Mais c'est la guerre!

US Hermy: Oulààà t'es pressée, non? Merci pour ta fidélité. Et si ca te plait pas tu tapes.

Yumi 4: j'essaye d'updater régulièrement. mais j'ai lu la fic de Miss teigne, et tant de talent m'a déprimé... il a fallut toute la conviction de ma coloc pour que j'écrive la suite.

Hi-Chan: Vous êtes un sacré clan, vous les Dracophiles... merci du mot!

jenni944: Je crois que dans les moments forts les gens se dévoilent plus.

Minerve: tu m'as eue! Euh... je vais tourner cette histoire de transplanage à mon avantage.

fuschicho: Je préfère moi aussi lire les fics d'un seul coup quand elles sont finies... c'est moins frustrant.

Mnemesysfr: je suis Shades of grey, de près!

Molly: je t'ai pas vue? T'es plus là? T'aime plus?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Résumé des épisodes précédents.. (ça fait un peu Dallas, non ?)

Harry sauvé par Severus se révèle être un mage Sombre. Mais pour tout pouvoir, il ne possède pour l'instant qu'un don de guérisseur envers les blessures de magie noire. Mais Hermione reste convaincue qu'il a le pouvoir de battre Voldemort, avec l'aide de nombreuses autres personnes. Severus lui donne des cours de potions accélérés durant lesquels il s'aperçoit du potentiel d'Harry, non sans néanmoins en ressentir un peu de jalousie. Draco, espionnant pour le compte de son père, espère s'attirer la reconnaissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, et endure Doloris sur Doloris, le dernier étant donné par la main de son père. Récupéré dans la Fôret interdite par Hagrid, il reste inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'il entraperçoive Harry à son chevet. Severus lui explique, avec l'espoir de le détourner de cette voie, qu'il n'a rien à gagner à faire ce qu'il fait, et que c'est bien Harry qui l'a soigné. Draco envoie un message à son père. Severus ressent l'appel de sa marque et retourne jouer son rôle auprès des Mangemorts.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mangemort à la mort

« _Il atteignit le plus large des espaces qui brisaient le cercle et le contempla de ses yeux rouges, sans expression, comme s'il y voyait quelqu'un._

_Ici,dit-il, il manque six Mangemorts…Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir…Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement… Il sera tué bien entendu…Quant au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et travaille déjà pour moi_ »

Les os, la chair, le sang, in La Coupe de Feu.

* * *

Se retenant avec difficulté au bureau, Harry parvint à la porte de la classe. La douleur lui vrillait la tête, lui causant des vertiges et il avait peine à respirer. _Vraiment très en colère_…pensa-t-il. Mais au-delà de la rage que Harry ressentait à travers les émotions de Voldemort, se profilait un autre sentiment, plus insidieux. Harry eut la sensation d'un équilibriste marchant sur une corde raide. L'assurance de son assaillant avait perdu de la vigueur. Peu à peu, il récupéra son souffle, la main sur la poignée, et se souvînt des derniers mots de Snape en franchissant le seuil de la classe vers le couloir. _Dumbledore_. Il devait aller immédiatement l'avertir.

« Oh… mais qui vois-je ? C'est le petit Potter ! Toujours mal au front » caqueta l'esprit frappeur, surgissant du plafond.

« Laisse-moi, Peeves. » souffla Harry.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ferai-je cela »

« Parce que tu ne veux certainement pas que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant, Peeves… » commença à s'énerver Harry. Une rage inextinguible montait en lui, le submergeait peu à peu. Il étouffait et devait trouver un exutoire sur lequel déverser ses peurs.

« Le Baron ? Mais tu n'as aucune autorité sur le Baron bébé Potter » répondit ce dernier.

« VA T-EN » rugit Harry, alors qu'une vague pourpre repoussa violemment l'esprit frappeur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Celui-ci resta un moment sonné sur son postérieur, bouche bée, et sans répartie cinglante, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui arriver depuis un bon siècle, et s'enfuit en poussant une longue plainte qui n'avait rien à envier à celles que poussaient parfois Mimi Geignarde.

Harry s'appuya, vidé de toute énergie, le dos contre le mur et ne vit pas approcher Hermione, qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Harry ? .. » Le ton de sa voix était interrogatif.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle et tenta de sourire. Hermione reprit vivement « J'ai croisé Peeves, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il t'en veux apparemment. Il n'a même pas tenté de m'insulter, bizarre, non » tenta t-elle pour détendre son ami.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît… » gémit Harry, en portant sa main à sa cicatrice.

« Tu l'as encore vu ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé » s'inquiéta brusquement Hermione.

« Non.. enfin si, il est en colère. **Très** en colère », ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle« Il a aussi appelé Snape, et celui-ci a dû immédiatement transplaner après m'avoir demandé d'aller voir Dumbledore… »

« Minute ! Il a quoi » demanda Hermione interloquée.

« Il a transplané directement auprès de Voldemort et…. Oh » Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent dans un éclair de compréhension.

« Oui. Comment a-t-il pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard » murmura Hermione comme pour elle-même.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOo

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la cour intérieure de la bâtisse. Les murs en pierre menaçaient de s'effondrer, et Severus pensa un instant s'être trompé de destination. Ils ne transplanaient jamais directement sur le lieu de réunion, car le maître y établissait des barrières anti-transplanage.

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres appelait ses suivants par le biais de la marque, il transmettait dans le même temps une destination qui était rarement la même depuis quelques temps, car l'Ordre du Phénix veillait à ratisser les lieux chaque fois qu'un rassemblement de Mangemorts était signalé. Severus n'était cependant pas convoqué à chaque réunion, et de plus dénoncer tous les repères aurait été trop flagrant et dangereux pour sa couverture au sein des Mangemorts. Cette raison semblait trop difficile à intégrer pour le cervelet de Maugrey, qui le harcelait sans cesse à ce propos. Il avait dû se maîtriser de nombreuses fois pour ne pas Avada Kedavrer le vieil Auror qui ne devait sa survie qu'à la présence apaisante de Dumbledore à chaque confrontation.

_Mais si je le rencontrais seul…._ Pensa-t-il avec un rictus, imaginant la scène.

Une ombre le détourna de ses réflexions, et l'interpella.

« Severus… cela faisait longtemps cher ami. »

Lucius n'ignorait pas que le professeur était de ceux qui avaient participé à son évasion d'Azkaban, mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois et ne lui témoigna aucune forme de remerciement. Severus eut la sensation d'avaler de l'acide.

« Lucius. » salua sobrement le maître de potions.

« Suis-moi. Le Maître est …impatient de connaître les derniers développements à Poudlard. » Sous la voix hautaine perçait un soupçon d'ironie. Severus garda un masque impassible et engagea son pas derrière ceux du Mangemort.

« Rien que ne sache déjà ton fils, Lucius. » Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, mais son allure trahissait un léger raidissement. Le professeur reprit « Je pensais, Lucius, que ta famille n'était pas ce celles qui _servent_… »

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il fit face au maître de Potions, plongeant son regard froid dans les prunelles sombres. « Servir, ou trahir, Severus » siffla-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse quelconque, Lucius Malfoy revêtit son masque noir et rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur ses cheveux argentés, avant de pousser les battants de la large porte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Draco était satisfait. Le hibou Grand Duc était revenu, signifiant la bonne réception de son précédent message. Toujours couché à l'infirmerie, il ne dormait pourtant pas. Avait-il eu raison d'écrire à son père à ce sujet ? Bien sûr, pensa t-il en remuant la tête pour chasser le doute qui infiltrait ses pensées. Il tenta de se décaler pour dormir sur le côté mais fut aussitôt saisi d'une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre, résonnant à chaque pulsation cardiaque, comme autant de coups de poings infligés à sa chair. Il grimaça en silence, l'infirmière n'étant qu'endormie dans la salle à côté. Puis la douleur se calma peu à peu, et Draco reprit son souffle.

_Doloris_…

Les bruissements de la Forêt interdite lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que les lacérations du sort.

Il n'avait pas vu son père partir. Draco se demanda alors comment il avait atterri dans cette infirmerie et s'affola. Tout à sa mission d'espionnage, il n'avait eu qu'en tête l'instant où reprenant connaissance, il avait vu Harry près de lui qui refermait ses blessures. Pressé d'en informer son père, il ne s'était pas demandé qui l'avait ramené. Il souhaita un instant que cela fût Severus, qui connaissait plus ou moins son rôle depuis l'épisode d'Azkaban. Dans un froncement de sourcil, il admit soudain que ce dernier n'aurait pas approuvé le traitement qu'il avait subi, si tant est qu'il ait pu reconnaître le sort.

_Bien sûr, qu'il l'aurait reconnu_, soupira Draco, _il a dû le subir, lui aussi…_

Bizarrement, il avait honte de cela, d'avoir subi la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par le biais de la froide main de son père. Un sentiment d'injustice réveilla de vieilles blessures. Il n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'avoir failli et ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce geste, lui qui ne cherchait que la reconnaissance de ses capacités d'observation et de déduction. Et c'est pour cela, qu'il s'était empressé d'écrire à son père ses soupçons sur les talents de guérison d'Harry.

_Comme un vulgaire esclave qui accourt pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de son maître… _Lui, un Malfoy ! pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ses sentiments mêlés le tinrent éveillés tard dans la nuit, ainsi que les séquelles du Doloris, lui rappelant comme autant de piqûres, sa condition d'espion et ses contradictions. Il prit cependant la décision ferme de ne jamais plus être pris à défaut, et encore moins par son père.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius le regardait se tordre sous la douleur. Un rictus de satisfaction apparut alors que Severus croisa son regard. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal entre ce regard et le sort qui lui infligeait Nott devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui leva une main pour arrêter son serviteur. Il balaya l'assistance réduite de ses Mangemorts, convoqués pour l'occasion. Devant lui étaient réunis les plus anciens de ses suivants, comprenant bien l'exemple qui leur était donné pour ceux qui décevraient le Maître.

Tous étaient masqués sauf Severus, qui devinait les regards de ses « camarades », tour à tour surpris de le voir là démasqué, puis attentifs ou effrayés pour certains, mais jamais compatissants.

_Que peut-on connaître de la Compassion, auprès de cette ordure_, s'interdit-il de penser, alors que le répit donné par Voldemort lui laissait le temps de reprendre son souffle.

En bon Occlumens, il avait contenu jusqu'à présent certaines informations contre l'intrusion de son Maître, l'épuisant au-delà du supportable, malgré les tortures. C'était au tour de Mulciber de lever sa baguette sur lui. Il avait été soumis à ce sort depuis son arrivée, et aucun mot n'avait franchi les lèvres de Voldemort qui assistait à la scène, ordonnant comme un chef d'orchestre de sa baguette, le déroulement de ce rituel punitif. Tous accomplissaient cette tâche sans protester, car tous le détestaient profondément. _Tous_ pensait-il, _sauf Lucius… du moins je le croyais_. Et le voir se réjouir de sa déchéance déchirait ce qui restait d'amitié en Severus.

« J'ai pu être informé que le jeune Potter était… doué pour la guérison des blessures maléfiques, dit Voldemort, détournant l'attention de Severus. Quelle surprise ! Et le plus intéressant est que c'est toi-même qui m'as fourni cette information. Indirectement, bien sûr…ou devrais-je dire, malheureusement …mais je pense que tu comptais rattraper cet oubli ce soir, n'est ce pas »

Le maître de potions ne pouvait plus bouger, ses muscles étaient tétanisés par la douleur.

« Severus. Crois bien que je suis déçu, réellement », croassa Voldemort, alors que Severus se permettait de douter de la sincérité de ce cadavre ambulant. « Mais je crois que désormais, tu ne m'es plus utile. La jeune génération est bien plus désireuse de faire ses preuves et tu es un peu… rouillé, selon moi. » reprit-il d'une voix où pointait le sarcasme.

Severus leva le regard vers lui et observa les yeux dans les yeux celui pour lequel il avait tué froidement, torturé des âmes, niant par là sa propre humanité, perdant foi en l'homme qu'il aurait pu être. Une rage indescriptible monta en lui. Une rage pour tout ce que cet homme avait gâché, pour toutes ces vies qu'il avait pris, pour toute ce qu'il avait arraché sans jamais rendre, une rage pour les jeunesses qu'il avait volé, et qu'il volait encore. Il pensa un instant à Draco et se tendit en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait accompagné de nombreuses fois dans cette folie.

« Luciusà toi reviens l'honneur de séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. »

« NON »

Et alors que Lucius levait sa baguette, il y eut un grand éclair blanc, qui propulsa les Mangemorts en arrière. Devant Lucius, plus personne ne gisait à terre. Ce dernier tourna un regard un peu effrayé vers Voldemort qui sourit en découvrant des dents grises :

« Tu peux courir Severus, ton cœur m'est lié à la mort… »

Et Voldemort se retourna vers ses Mangemorts dans un rire lugubre et insane qui résonna dans la nuit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Tarte au citron ! Meringue ! Esquimau ! Sorbet Citron »

Les gargouilles qu'Hermione affublait de noms d'oiseaux depuis deux minutes ne semblaient pas le moins du monde s'émouvoir de la situation. Essouflée, Hermione reposa la main contre l'une d'entre elle pour réfléchir. Elle sursauta soudain et adressa un regard rond à Harry :

« Tu devineras jamais »

« Quoi ? Euh… Inceste de citron »

« Mais non, pas le mot de passe « Hermione roula des yeux exaspérée. « De toute façon on pourrait chercher toute la nuit, mais… je crois qu'on a un moyen plus direct de pénétrer dans le bureau que de passer en revue toute la gastronomie sucrée du Royaume-Uni. »

« C'està-dire, Hermione » demanda Harry, que les sous-entendus cryptés de sa camarade

n'inspiraient pas plus que cela.

« Le sort qui ferme l'escalier est à base de Magie noire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

« Magie Noire ? Dumbledore ? Et comment tu le sais »

Hermione tapota la gargouille. « J'ai eu un flash en la touchant. »

« Bonne nouvelle, tu peux te reconvertir en Scrutoscope. C'est plutôt cool comme carrière, pas d'études, pas d'Aspics, et du boulot partout en ce moment » Le regard affligé d'Hermione lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait peut être dit une bêtise.

« Harry, reprit-elle lentement comme en parlant à un demeuré, tu peux me dire ce que tu es depuis pas longtemps »

« Euh… Ha oui. Mais, tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose » dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

« Harry ! C'est toi qui a entendu le professeur Snape, s'énerva-t-elle, alors FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE »

A cet instant, l'escalier pivota, et le directeur apparut sur le seuil avec un air affable.

« Puis-je faire quelque pour vous ? Belle voix de contre-alto Miss Granger…Allez, montez dans mon bureau. J'ai reçu une excellente cargaison de thé. »

Confortablement installés avec une tasse fumante dans les mains, les deux Gryffondors attendirent que Dumbledore se soit assis en face d'eux. Puis Harry commença :

« J'étais en cours avec le professeur Snape et soudain ma cicatrice a commencé à me brûler. Je crois que Voldemort était très en colère. » Harry ne remarqua pas la légère tension dans le visage d'Hermione à l'évocation de ce nom. « Le professeur Snape semblait également très affecté, et m'a demandé de vous en avertir, avant de transplaner. »

Le directeur garda le silence, mais rien sur son visage ne laissait percevoir qu'il savait déjà ou non ce que Harry venait de lui annoncer.

« Professeur, intervint Hermione, comment a-t-il pu le faire ? Je pensais qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard »

« Je me pose les mêmes questions que vous, Miss Granger. D'habitude, le professeur Snape se rendait à la lisière de la Fôret, mais, il semblerait que quelque chose se soit passé… » Harry crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du directeur alors que celui-ci laissait sa phrase en suspens en le regardant.

« … Pardon, mais ne craignez-vous pas que les protections de l'Ecole soient affaiblies », s'inquiéta Hermione que la tension faisait monter d'une octave.

« Non, Miss Granger, rassurez-vous, les protections sont stables, nous les avons vérifié la semaine dernière. Par contre si vous voulez prendre des cours de chants, je peux vous dire que le professeur Flitwick dirige une chorale à ses heures perdues, et vous trouveriez là moyen d'employer vos talents… »

Harry se demandait si le Directeur avait eu l'occasion de consulter quelques médicomages dernièrement. La situation ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

« Mais… » tenta-t-il.

« Le professeur Snape fait ce qu'il a à faire, Harry », l'interrompit-il en levant la main.

Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice. Une joie sournoise lui emplit le cœur. _Non.. pas encore…_ puis la douleur cessa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Soudain il y eu dans le bureau de Dumbledore un grondement sourd suivi d'un son métallique, alors que les lumières des torches vacillèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

« Vite, venez avec moi. » enjoint-il à ses élèves.

Hermione et Harry suivirent le directeur jusqu'aux cachots, empruntant des couloirs qui leur étaient encore inconnus, et ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre les appartements du Maître de Potions.

« Reculez-vous » ordonna le directeur, alors qu'il levait la main vers le Portrait gardant l'accès aux appartements.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon du professeur. Une faible lumière dispensée par une lampe à huile posée sur le bureau éclairait la pièce. Une armoire massive sur la droite faisait face à une cheminée éteinte, tandis qu'un large tapis bordeaux couvrait le sol. Harry fut étonnée de voir une couleur si chaude et un tel ameublement dans l'antre d'un personnage aussi froid que son Maître de Potions. Mais celui-ci n'était à l'évidence pas là, alors qu'il examinait d'un coup d'œil circulaire les lieux.

Le directeur déverrouilla une porte et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Hermione pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce obscure, où Harry distingua un large lit à tentures. Un souffle attira l'oreille d'Harry de l'autre côté du lit alors que son cœur se mettait à bondir dans sa poitrine, dans l'attente de ce qu'il y découvrirait.

« Il est là. » articula-t-il péniblement.

A ses pieds gisait une forme ramassée et haletante, mais Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait bien s'agir de son froid et distant professeur que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Cette certitude envolée, Harry ressentit un pincement inexplicable dans sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un curieux pressentiment. Hermione fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée, tandis que Dumbledore se penchait sur le corps inconscient encore sur le tapis.

« Aidez-moià le poser sur le lit. Je ne puis utiliser de magie pour le transporter, je ne sais pas de quoi il souffre. » ordonna-t-il.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et glissa une main sous les jambes. La douleur qu'il ressentit alors lui serra le ventre, mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas crier. Il regarda Hermione qui s'était rapprochée, mais qui ne l'aidait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais » chuchota-t-il.

« Je… je ne peux pas le toucher. Il contient trop de magie noire. Je suis désolée. » Hermione paraissait au bord des larmes, et présentait un visage crispée à la lueur de l'âtre.

Dumbledore soupira « Va chercher, Madame Pomfresh. »

Hermione acquiesça puis sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Harry, aide-moi à le hisser sur le lit. Ensuite, nous déferons ses vêtements. »

Ces derniers n'étaient plus que des lambeaux sanguinolents, et certains morceaux étaient collés sur la peau avec du sang coagulé. Le torse de Severus présentait de profondes lacérations, plus longues que celles que Harry avait vu sur Draco, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce spectacle horribleà la lueur des flammes, donnant aux blessures l'impression qu'elles étaient animées d'une vie propre, semblables à des brûlures.

Harry sentit la nausée le prendre. Celui qui le détestait prenait tellement de risques pour tous. Se sachant indirectement visé, Harry voyait de ses propres yeux ce qui attendait ses amis, et lui-même dans cette guerre. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité pour les blessures de son professeur. Ce sentiment était étrange, car sans apprécier le maître de potions, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. _Il ne le faut pas. Pas à cause de moi !_

Le directeur avait posé une de ses mains sur le front de Severus et celui-ci psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles pour Harry. Son regard glissa vers son bras gauche, et il découvrit avec stupeur que la marque des ténèbres suintait du sang de son propriétaire.

« Sa marque… » dit-il en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore« Sa marque le tue. » comprit-il.

« Il a réussi à échapper aux Doloris, mais Voldemort s'assure qu'il ne réchappera pas à sa volonté. » Confirma Dumbledore.

La boule dans le ventre de Harry explosa, et une aura pourpre illumina la chambre du Maître de Potions.


	8. La promesse

Waouh la poisse cette grippe !

Plus court, intermédiaire, et la suite arrive !

* * *

Réponses au reviews en fin de chapître.

Chapître 8 : La promesse.

_« La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur- la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas. »_

Le choixpeau Magique, in Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.

Harry flottait dans un entre-deux. Il n'était pas tout à fait inconscient, mais il n'était pas non plus réveillé à vrai dire, il se sentait très fatigué, comme vidé de son énergie. Parvenant assez péniblement à ouvrir une paupière, il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un mouvement sur la gauche l'avertit qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Professeur ? » Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix était éraillée, avec l'impression de n'avoir pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

« Harry, tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama Hermione qui s'approcha tout de suite de la tête du lit.

« … 'mione ? Où suis-je ? » demanda –t-il.

« Tu es dans l'appartement du professeur Snape. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry s'éclaircit la voix. « Oui, j'étais là avec Dumbledore et le professeur, qui saignait horriblement et … Où est –il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement.

« A côté, ne t'inquiète pas, son état est stationnaire. Il est toujours inconscient, mais il ne saigne plus. » le rassura son amie. Elle ajusta derrière le dos d'Harry un coussin pour que celui-ci puisse se redresser.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas à l'infirmerie ? C'est à cause de cette fouine de Malfoy ? Il ne doit pas savoir pour Snape, c'est ça ? » reprit Harry qui était totalement éveillé à présent.

« Non. On a essayé de te transporter vers l'infirmerie, mais dès que tu franchissais la porte, le professeur Snape se mettait à saigner de plus belle. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la pièce à côté. « On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Il y a eu cette grande lumière pourpre, et puis tu t'es effondré. Dans le même temps, les blessures du professeur Snape ont cicatrisé, et le sang a arrêté de couler de la marque. Depuis, son état ne s'améliore plus, et il est dans un coma léger. » observa-t-elle.

Harry rassembla les souvenirs qu'il avait. Il se souvenait d'avoir été extrêmement coupable et concerné par ce qui arrivait à son maître de potions. Sa volonté lui avait intimé un ordre sourd et la vague de magie qui était monté en lui l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Et il venait de se réveiller ici, et apparemment il était pour quelque chose dans la survie de l'espion. Alors Harry saisit la main d'Hermione qui tripotait nerveusement le dessus de lit et lui demanda :

« Combien de temps ? »

« Tu es là depuis 2 jours. Le directeur a dit à Draco que tu étais rentré chez Ron pour le week-end. »

« Non. Combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ? » souffla Harry en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la pièce où reposait Severus.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Hermione. « Ca peut être définitif, comme il peut se réveiller demain, ou dans une heure. J'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches : apparemment la Marque des ténèbres agit comme une sorte de réserve entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il peut disposer à volonté de l'énergie de ses suivants par le biais de cette marque. Les sentiments forts contribuent à faire vivre cette dernière. Voldemort peut transmettre de la douleur, mais je suppose qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien distribuer du bien être et du réconfort par cette même voie. »

Harry eut un sourire dubitatif. « Franchement, je ne vois pas trop Voldemort partager une bonne partie de saine rigolade et de gaiété avec ses Mangemorts ! » puis d'un visage grave il ajouta : « Il a dû le torturer toute la soirée, mais il a sans doute pu s'échapper.»

Hermione esquissa un sourire rassurant, et continua d'un air sérieux. « Vu la manière dont la marque a réagit avec le professeur Snape, on peut penser que Voldemort a ouvert les vannes. Il cherche à drainer toute l'énergie hors de son corps, un peu comme une hémorragie. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés : « Mais.. tu m'as dit que le sang ne coulait plus ! »

« Oui. Grâce à cette onde pourpre. C'était toi, hein ? Tu as en quelque sorte établit une « protection » autour des appartements, ce qui protège le professeur de toute tentative de Voldemort de le saigner comme un animal. »

« Penses-tu que ce soit vraiment moi. Je veux dire, je n'étais plus conscient, j'étais juste en colère… »

« Oui, Harry, confirma Hermione, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Tu as dû, toi aussi, ressentir quelque chose de très fort, comme cette colère, pour déployer autant d'énergie pour contrer cette magie Noire. C'est pour ça que tu es épuisé. Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait pas pu déclencher une protection si forte. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, tentant de se souvenir une fois de plus des instants ayant précédé sa perte de conscience et son visage se rembrunit.

« Je me suis souviens maintenant. J'étais très en colère. Je trouvais que tout cela était injuste, que d'autres personnes risquaient de mourir à cause de moi. Finalement je suis pire que Voldemort, c'est en me protégeant que les gens meurent ! Comme Sirius ! Je me souviens que j'ai souhaité à cet instant ne plus exister ! »

« Oh Harry ! » fit Hermione en l'étouffant dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, reprit –elle, sanglotant presque, Voldemort est un être abject. Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Tu n'es pas comme lui. »

« Et être un mage noir, un « sombre héros » d'après toi, c'est anodin ? Tous ceux qui m'approchent ont des ennuis. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux, Hermione. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça. Je devrais peut-être partir loin de tous faire une retraite dans le désert. A moins que là bas aussi, les fennecs des sables ne prennent la fuite ! Quoi ?»

Hermione pouffait. « Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry, je suis sûr que les fennecs des sables adoreraient ta compagnie ! »

Harry se rallongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux, un peu vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux par son amie.

« En outre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Après tout tu le « détestes », n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que Snape y reste ou pas ? » demanda malicieusement Hermione à Harry.

« Il doit m'apprendre la magie Sombre » marmonna-t-il sans y croire. « Tu le sais bien, d'ailleurs. »

Un bruit de gorge leur parvînt de la pièce à côté, et Hermione se leva précipitamment :

« Professeur ? »

Severus Snape ouvrait des yeux ronds à la vue de son élève dans ses appartements.

« Mais qu'est ce… » Trop faible pour protester, sa main retomba le long de son torse, et il lança un regard interrogatif qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son professeur.

« Vous avez été blessé et vous êtes encore faible. Je vais chercher Dumbledore. » Puis se retournant vers la porte, elle fit un signe à une personne que le professeur Snape ne distinguait pas, avant de quitter précipitamment les appartements.

Trouvant tout cela parfaitement ridicule, et ne se trouvant pas en si mauvais état, le maître de Potions entreprit de se lever de son lit. Dans un geste pénible, il souleva son drap, mais une curieuse absence de tissu le fit frissonner. Sachant encore où il rangeait ses robes, Severus Snape posa un pied parterre avec la ferme intention d'aller chercher dans son placard de quoi se couvrir. Pour se faire, il dû prendre appui sur la tête de lit et pousser sur ses bras, lesquels n'étant pas encore bien réveillés, lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur. Se traitant mentalement de petit vieux, Severus se hissa avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes. L'entreprise n'était pas des plus aisées, mais enfin, il était bien debout !

« Professeur ? Oh pardon ! »

Tout à la réussite de son stratagème « lève-toi et marche », le maître de potions n'avait pas vu entrer un Harry Potter en robe de chambre, tout échevelé, mais habillé lui, qui le regardait avec la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement… ou de dégoût… allez savoir.

Toujours est-il que Severus se saisissant d'un drap, parvint à cacher aussi vite qu'il était possible pour un convalescent, sa nudité pleine et entière.

« Potter. » croassa-t-il. « Pourriez-vous me dire, ce que vous faites **chez moi**, dans cet accoutrement ? »

Considérant avec ironie que le maître de potions n'était pas le mieux placé en terme d'accoutrement, Harry prit cependant le parti de rester calme et de donner à son professeur des explications.

Il lui expliqua comment après son départ, il était allé prévenir Dumbledore et comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, gravement blessé dans ses appartements.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Severus semblait intégrer ces informations. « Ceci n'explique pas votre présence ici. » constata froidement le maître de potions.

Harry, nullement impressionné par la morgue de son professeur à moitié nu devant lui, lui rapporta tranquillement ce que lui avait appris Hermione un peu plus tôt.

« Ce qui signifie que je suis coincé avec vous, Potter ? C'est ridicule » railla Severus incrédule.

Faisant abstraction des habituels sarcasmes de son professeur, signe que celui-ci avait repris du poil de la bête, Harry acquiesça, mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa réponse, car Albus Dumbledore entra dans les appartements.

« Severus, voyons, il faut que vous restiez couché, vous êtes encore faible. Que faites vous à demi-nu sur le lit ? »

« Ca j'aimerais le savoir. » souffla-t-il en jetant au directeur un regard mauvais que celui-ci ignora superbement.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, cher ami. Vos habits étaient en lambeaux après votre retour. Je suis même étonné que vous ayez réussi à transplaner dans un tel état. » répondit plutôt fraîchement Dumbledore.

Severus grimaça à l'évocation de cette nuit douloureuse, et Harry crut voir son professeur vaciller sur ses jambes, mais ce dernier se tenait fermement aux barreaux de lit.

« A ce propos… je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard… »

Severus jeta un regard perplexe au directeur.

« Vous le savez bien. »

« Savoir quoi… ? » lui demanda, bienveillant Dumbledore.

« Il y a une fenêtre de transplanage qui donne dans mes appartements et dans ma classe. »

Ce fut au tour du directeur d'ouvrir de grands yeux. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est impossible ! »

« Puisque je vous le dis. Je pensais même que c'était vous qui m'aviez aménagé récemment cette commodité… personnelle. » regretta presque Severus.

« Ce que vous me dites là est extrêmement grave, il faut que je vérifie tout de suite ceci avec Minerva. Miss Granger ? Veuillez m'accompagner je vous prie. Severus ? Je reviens bientôt. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

A la porte, le directeur se retourna : « Ah et je vous laisse sous la protection de Harry. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. » glissa-t-il en partant.

Harry tenta de déchiffrer les paroles incompréhensibles du vieil homme, mais renonça en remuant la tête.

« Potter. »

« Oui Professeur ? »

« Bien que vous le demander me répugne totalement, auriez vous l'obligeance de m'attraper une robe dans ce placard, afin que j'enfile une tenue plus… confortable ? »

Harry ouvrit alors promptement le placard indiqué, et se saisit des vêtements requis. Puis il les tendit à son professeur qui tenait toujours son drap en travers de son corps, et qui le remercia dans un murmure irrité. Le regard de Harry se porta furtivement sur la marque des Ténèbres qui semblait orner en relief l'avant-bras de Severus. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre, mais ne disait toujours rien.

Harry comprit soudain et se retourna pour laisser le professeur s'habiller.

« Je pourrais vous l'enlever. » dit il enfin pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Quoi donc ? » maugréa Severus qui semblait se débattre pour enfiler sa robe sans hurler de douleur.

« Votre marque. Je crois que je pourrais vous l'enlevez. »

« Vous croyez ? Voyez vous Potter, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à faire l'objet de vos expériences hasardeuses. En outre… Severus prit son élan, puis se redressa en se dirigeant vers l'entrée,… je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez partir à présent, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. » acheva- t-il en lui ouvrant la lourde porte de chêne.

Harry soupira. « Vraiment, vous ne comprenez rien. Et de toutes façons vous ne voudriez pas me croire. Vous avez raison, le mieux à faire, c'est de partir ! »

Et Harry fit mine de passer la porte, mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Severus. « Je voulais juste…vous remercier, c'est tout. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie dans cet incendie. »

Severus eut une grimace désagréable, puis planta ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face. « Bon très bien. Racontez moi ce que je _devrais_ savoir. »

Harry recula et s'assit sur une chaise, tandis que le maître de potions prit appui sur son secrétaire pour écouter son étudiant. Après tout, et bien qu'il en doutait fortement, celui-ci pouvait avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, étant donné ses nouvelles habiletés en matière de magie noire.

« Tout d'abord, mais je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, vous ne pourriez sortir de cette chambre, ou moi m'en éloigner trop longtemps. »

Severus eut un soupir exaspéré, mais laissa néanmoins Harry continuer.

« Ceci en raison de votre marque, qui vous saignera dès que vous sortirez de la protection établie ici. De plus, Voldemort croit certainement que vous êtes mort, mais si vous sortez du champ, elle se réactivera aussitôt et le préviendra. »

Le maître de potions esquissa ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire moqueur : « Je vous remercie de me faire part de votre sagacité, Potter, mais voyez-vous j'avais déjà bien compris cela. »

« C'est pourquoi vous devez comprendre que moi seul peut vous aider ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Non. » grogna Severus. « Vous ne me devez rien Potter, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Si je suis venu vous chercher ce jour là, c'est parce que j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, tout simplement. »

« Alors considérez ceci comme une avance. »

Severus leva un sourcil incertain. « Une avance ? »

« Pour le temps que vous consacrerez à l'étude de la magie noire. Oui, je suis au courant, Hermione m'a prévenu. Il n'y aura donc entre nous aucune dette. De plus… » Harry hésita, mais Severus était à présent attentif et l'écoutait silencieusement, la tête baissée.

« … rien n'empêchera plus Dumbledore de vous nommer professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

A cet instant le maître de potions leva les yeux et Harry crut y déceler une petite étincelle, furtive, que masqua aussitôt un visage grave.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr de réussir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. Je réussirai. Je vous le promets. » Harry n'était, à cet instant précis, lui-même pas très sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que promettre à cet homme dont il sentait l'espoir renaître, que peut-être, bientôt il serait de nouveau libre.

**RAR: **

Minerve: Tu dors toi la nuit? Ben non! Tu risquerais de rater un Severus tout sanguinolent...

US Hermy: Voldemort n'est pas un mage sombre. L'est très déçu d'ailleurs de pas l'être! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Vif d'Or: Harry ne maîtrise pas encore vraiment ses pouvoirs de guérisons.. et en ce qui concerne la marque, c'est un chouilla plus compliqué que ça. C'est l'oeuvre d'un sortilège trèèèès puissant.

Judith: désolée d'avoir tardé pour la suite...

Molly: bon je crois que là t'as compris, non? La marque des ténèbres pourvoit Voldemort en énergie supplémentaire. c'est une sorte de lien, et c'est pas un hasard si elle est situé sur le bras gauche, en liaison directe avec le coeur!

Merci pour ces reviews sympathique, qui m'encouragent, l'air de rien...


	9. Liberté

RAR: merci à Zakath Nath, dont j'apprécie particulièrement les fictions, Vif d'Or (va falloir être patiente pour ça!), mimi la petite souris, Tari Faelivrin (tu vas nous perdre avec tout ces noms!), jenni944 (pareil que pour Vif!), Anyssia (courez lire ses fics, surtout si vous aimez les SS/HP) s'il a plus la marque, plus rien ne l'empeche d'enseigner DCFM, Cholera (drôle de nom pour un pseudo !), Minerve et fuschicho: merci pour votre fidélité, et chif... ben Chif quoi! (Vive la soupe !)

Chapitre 9 : **Liberté.**

_« Rogue s'avança alors vers lui en passant devant Dumbledore. Il releva la manche de sa robe et mit son bras sous le nez de Fudge qui tressaillit. _

_Voilà, dit Rogue d'un ton brusque. Vous voyez : la Marque des Ténèbres. Et encore, elle n'est pas aussi nette. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire. Mais vous pouvez quand même la voir. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort. »_

La Croisée des chemins, in La Coupe de Feu.

Les ouvrages s'accumulaient sur la table au fond de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince avait haussé un sourcil, lorsque Hermione avait brandi le mot de Dumbledore, mais lui avait toutefois fourni les livres demandés.

_Si le rituel existe pour la création, il doit bien exister pour la disparitio_n ! s'était exclamée Hermione lorsque Harry lui avait fait part de son projet.

Tout de moins, elle le pensait. _Insignes et stigmates du mal_, par Stough Scarface était étalé devant elle, et sur une pleine page, la marque des ténèbres était décrite, en long en large et en travers, mais rien sur les possibilités de l'enlever. Pas découragée, Hermione se saisit du traité de _Chirurgie et scarifications_, pour voir s'il était fait mention quelque part d'une possibilité de procéder par la voie du bricolage corporel. Un exemple traitait des marques des ténèbres retrouvées sur des blessés. _« … une première tentative de retrait par la voie chirurgicale, inspirée des pratiques moldues, n'a que réussi à retourner le scalpel contre le chirurgien, qui a dû s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et ceci sur près d'un kilomètre avant que l'outil soit maîtrisé…._ » Puis au chapitre suivant encore « _… il semble que la seule vois de disparition de la marque d'appartenance au cercle de Vous-savez-qui soit définitivement, et simplement la mort du sujet…_ » Hermione grimaça. Cela ne convenait pas. Peut-être aurait elle plus de chances avec Rituels magiques et tatouages sorciers. Toute à sa concentration, elle n'avait pas vu avancer Draco qui l'observa un instant sans rien dire.

_Elle est impossible. On est encore en vacances et elle travaille déjà,_ soupira –t-il. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcière aussi acharnée à sa tâche. Par certains aspects, elle lui rappelait les elfes de maisons. Mais il devait reconnaître que parfois il enviait un peu cette capacité de concentration.

« Bonjour Granger. »

Hermione sursauta et glissa rapidement une feuille sur le passage qu'elle était en train de lire. Ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Draco qui haussa un sourcil :

« Déjà dans les manigances ? C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas ton complice habituel. Et à vrai dire, ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours… »

« Harry est chez Ron. » répliqua Hermione un peu trop brusquement, ce qui lui valut un regard en biais de Mme Pince. Draco s'installa un peu plus loin sur la longue table et sortit son parchemin. Hermione leva un sourcil ironique.

« Tu te sens trop seul dans ta salle commune ? »

« Non, Granger, répondit calmement le blond, vois-tu, je prépare un projet pour l'Ecole. »

Et comme Hermione ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus intrigués, il continua : « Je souhaite réparer les erreurs de l'année passée. Effacer les souvenirs de la brigade inquisitoriale. » Hermione plissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait que penser de cette attitude calme et presque courtoise, réellement inhabituelle, de Draco et restait un peu sur la défensive.

« Ah oui. Et que veux-tu faire ? Un club anti-moldus ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un air faussement dégagé.

« Ca se pourrait, Granger… » répondit froidement Draco, en plissant les yeux.

Hermione réprima une mimique de dégoût, mais à sa grande surprise, Draco éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard de travers, certes, mais presque bienveillant de la bibliothécaire. La vieille chouette était perpétuellement sous le charme de l'héritier Malfoy. Hermione resta interdite.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Après tout, tu ne ferais que perpétuer la «_ tradition familiale_ », non Draco ? »

Le visage de ce dernier se durcit.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Ici, il y en a qui comprennent parfaitement ma vision des choses. A ce propos, tu n'as pas vu le professeur Snape, je dois lui parler… de mes projets. »

Draco termina se phrase avec une pointe d'ironie. En fait, cette discussion l'amusait beaucoup. Hermione pouvait se montrer terriblement naïve et emportée parfois, faisant monter le rouge à ses joues. Elle était indéniablement d'un caractère passionné. Toutefois cette dernière sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion, avant de répondre.

« Non. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

_Mensonge. J'en parlerai à Père ce soir. Quelque chose se prépare ici. Et tout me fait penser que Potter y est encore pour quelque chose._

Draco se leva et alla s'installer plus loin pour se consacrer à son parchemin. Hermione s'était aussitôt replongée dans ses lectures levant de temps en temps la tête en suçant sa plume.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans ces lieux, et le soleil de l'après-midi déclinant projetait à travers les cheveux d'Hermione une multitude de petits reflets dorés. Draco décida qu'il appréciait cet instant de trêve et s'abîma dans la contemplation des volumes de la bibliothèque.

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOo

Dumbledore était passé dans l'après-midi. Lorsque Harry lui avait fait part de son projet, il n'avait rien dit, sauf : « Prends ton temps, Harry. La magie de Voldemort est plus puissante que tu ne le penses. » Harry avait acquiescé et s'était recouché dans sa pièce pour retrouver des forces.

De son côté Severus consultait plusieurs manuscrits que lui avait rapporté Dobby. Il s'était installé sur son canapé malgré les recommandations de prudence de Pomfresh. Comme le jour tombait, Harry était venu voir comment évoluait l'état de son professeur. Surpris de le trouver si studieux, il n'osa pas le déranger et s'installa discrètement dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Severus l'ignora ostensiblement et continua sa lecture. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que le soleil se couchait, Harry décida d'employer la méthode certifiée Ombrage et se racla discrètement la gorge. Toutefois le maître de potions resta impassible et ne leva pas les yeux sur lui. Il décida de recommencer avec plus de conviction et toussota un peu plus fort, obtenant un soupir exaspéré de la part de son compagnon involontaire de chambrée.

« Vous avez un chat dans la gorge, Potter ? Si vous voulez, j'ai à ma disposition quelques potions de Rouge-Gorge qui pourrait être assez efficaces. »

Considérant que cette phrase dissimulait sans doute sous les sarcasmes une invitation à s'exprimer, Harry commença immédiatement.

« Je voudrais votre avis sur la façon de procéder… pour notre affaire. »

Severus fut tenté de relever par un sarcasme, mais Harry enchaîna : « Il est absolument nécessaire que vous ayez une entière confiance en moi. »

Comme son professeur l'écoutait attentivement sans ciller, il prit cela pour un encouragement à continuer.

« Je sais que ce que je vous demande est très difficile, en raison de votre… mépris pour moi, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que, au juste, vous me reprochez, mais vous devez savoir qu'il va falloir baisser votre garde pour que je puisse travailler sur ce sort, sans avoir à lutter en plus contre vos barrières magiques. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Vous n'avez pas eu de difficulté pour me soigner apparemment, après l'incendie ? »

« Vous étiez inconscient et faible. Et j'ai agis instinctivement. Vos blessures étaient importantes, mais d'une nature assez simple en définitive. D'après ce que je sais maintenant grâce à Hermione, la marque des ténèbres comporterait plusieurs niveaux d'imprégnation. »

Assez impressionné par le soin que mettait son élève à s'appliquer à sa tâche, Severus n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je le savais. Mes recherches ont précédé celles de Miss Granger. J'ai par le passé été tenté de me l'enlever moi-même, mais… » n'acheva pas Severus qui était à présent plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Vous savez donc, que si le premier niveau de cette marque est corporel, le second est rationnel car vous avez accepté cette marque avec votre consentement raisonné. »

Severus acquisca. Harry hésita ensuite : « Ce n'est pas tout. Il existe, je pense, d'autres niveaux, car nous n'avons évoqué ici que le conscient… »

« Ce qui voudrait dire que ma marque influe sur mon inconscient ? » suggéra Severus.

« Pas seulement. Elle y est ancrée, et s'imprègne de tout ce qui y a trait. Hermione pense qu'il y a un troisième niveau, psychique en quelque sorte. C'est pour cela que je vous demande votre confiance. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faudra pas vouloir me dissimuler. Sans cela je ne pourrais sans doute rien faire. »

Severus était atterré. « Vous demandez tout simplement que je me livre corps et âme à vous ! »

Harry répliqua : « Pas plus que ce que vous avez auparavant offert volontairement à Voldemort… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. La nuit d'été était tombée maintenant, et un souffle chaud traversa la pièce.

« J'ai conscience de ce que cela représente pour vous… mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. » reprit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Il voulait tant aider son professeur, mais il ne pouvait le faire malgré lui.

Subitement, Severus se redressa : « Très bien. Allez-y ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu : « Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. » La voix de l'homme était ferme, confiante. « Où voulez-vous que je m'installe ? »

« Euhh… Mettez-vous à votre aise, ça risque d'être assez long…euh… Tiens sur le lit, par exemple. » répondit Harry en cherchant du regard une chaise pour s'installer près de son professeur. « Vous êtes sûr d'être assez bien rétabli ? »

« Oui. De toutes façons vous n'allez que l'examiner, n'est ce pas ? »

« Normalement. Je vais essayer de comprendre son mécanisme. » Harry prit sa respiration, alors que Severus s'étendait sur le lit, laissant le bras gauche découvert.

« Très bien. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Le maître de potions acquiesça, toute trace d'appréhension ayant disparu de son visage. Harry posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la marque et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler violemment, et Harry réprima un cri qui montait dans sa gorge en maintenant plus fermement ses mains sur l'avant-bras. Il devait se détendre pour laisser affluer la magie au bout de ses doigts. Le bras de son professeur était chaud, et Harry sentait le sang pulser dans sa chair. Peu à peu, une mélodie se fit jour et s'éleva dans la tête d'Harry. Intrigué, il ouvrit un œil interrogatif vers son maître de potions.

« Qu'est ce qu'est ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda calmement Severus.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? On dirait… une chanson enfantine. » L'informa Harry en tendant l'oreille. Il pouvait presque distinguer quelques paroles. _…..Il ne lui fera pas de mal car le moment viendra…._chantonnait doucement la voix. « Vous entendez ? »

Severus grimaça et sembla prendre sur lui-même lorsqu'il expliqua laconiquement :

« C'est Naja. »

« Naja ? » Ce fut au tour de Harry d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Une erreur de jeunesse, Potter. » Puis Severus sembla se parler à lui-même. « Montre toi. Il ne te veut pas de mal. »

C'est alors que Harry vit apparaître au bord de la manche, la tête d'un serpent, tatoué dans la peau du maître de potions.

« N'ai pas peur » murmura ce dernier comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant craintif. Puis leva les yeux vers Harry, il soupira : « Naja est un tatouage sorcier, et comme vous parlez le Fourchelang vous avez dû l'entendre. » Pendant ce temps, le cobra dont la coiffe se déployait à présent sur toute la largeur du bras, ondulait vers les mains de Harry. Il était cependant de toute petite taille, et ne semblait pas particulièrement hostile.

« Je ne comprends pas… on dirait que c'est un , Harry hésita sur le mot, un bébé ! »

« En quelques sortes, oui. Le tatouage sorcier grandit avec celui qui le porte. Mais apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec celui-ci. » soupira Severus. « Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, nous pourrions peut-être continuer. » reprit-il.

Harry s'appliqua donc à ignorer le serpent, qui partit se réfugier sous les vêtements du maître de potions. Cette rencontre lui avait néanmoins appris beaucoup sur son professeur, qui s'était montré extrêmement patient et tendre avec le serpent qui semblait le comprendre, même si ce dernier ne parlait pas Fourchelang. Songeant qu'il aurait des choses à demander à Hermione Harry reprit sa tâche.

La nuit était bien installée et le silence envahissait peu à peu la chambre, seulement troublé par les respirations calmes des occupants. Harry examinait la marque avec attention. Les deux premiers niveaux de combinaison étaient clairement visibles et Harry ne tarda pas à trouver les faiblesses de ceux-ci.

Il fut tenté de les défaire et interrogea Severus du regard. Un échange silencieux s'était créé entre eux et la lueur de détermination dans les yeux du professeur encouragea Harry à prolonger l'expérience.

Focalisant son flux magique sur les faiblesses de l'imbrication de la marque, Harry agissait comme s'il usait d'un rayon laser, tranchant les entraves qui maintenaient la marque à la chair de son professeur. Ce dernier serrait les dents, et son visage trahissait une douleur certaine. Harry comprit alors que le professeur luttait contre sa raison, contre la détermination qui l'avait motivé des années en arrière à consentir à être marqué dans sa chair et dans son âme. Un combat contre lui-même en somme.

_Je ne suis qu'un catalyseur_, songea Harry.

Cette pensée lui allégea le poids sur ses épaules et lui permit d'avancer plus vite. Les deux niveaux étaient à présents presque complètement dissous par la volonté conjointe de Harry et de Severus. Lorsque le chaînon céda, Harry perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse aux montants du lit. Le visage de Severus se décrispa peu à peu, alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« Première étape ? » s'informa-t-il.

« Oui. On peut attendre que vous soyez plus reposé pour la suite. » proposa Harry.

« Surtout pas ! » s'exclama le maître de potions, presque enjoué, alors qu'il levait son bras à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Bien qu'encore présente, la marque s'était ternie. Et Harry sentait que Severus était gonflé d'espoir. Il s'empressa de tempérer cet enthousiasme insolite de la part de son froid maître de potions.

« Euh… vous savez, c'était le plus facile. Maintenant, ça risque d'être plus long, plus douloureux. Il faut que vous soyez sûr. » hésita Harry.

« Je suis prêt, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il me semble que… », et Severus porta une nouvelle fois sa marque déclinante au niveau de ses yeux, « … que vous êtes à la hauteur de cette tâche, Harry. »

Ce dernier se sentit étrangement touché par le fait d'être enfin appelé par son prénom, à moins que ce ne soit la confiance que plaçait en cet instant son professeur en lui, il ne savait pas trop.

Le même rituel recommença alors. Harry se concentra pour atteindre un niveau bien plus profond de l'imprégnation de la marque. Hermione avait déterminé trois niveaux, mais il percevait autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il avait laissé errer librement sa magie au travers de la conscience de son professeur, la douleur de sa cicatrice s'intensifia, et des images traversèrent les yeux de Harry.

Il assista au rituel d'acceptation de la marque, vécu par Severus, tout en ressentant à la fois ses émotions passées et présentes. Un étrange mélange d'exaltation et de dégoût le prit à la gorge, bloquant sa respiration à cause de la soudaineté du choc. Harry ressentit alors une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule et entendit au loin une voix.

« Vas-y doucement Harry. Je suis là pour t'aider, prends ton temps. »

C'était Dumbledore.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais sa présence eut un effet rassérénant, et il put enfin reprendre sa respiration avant de replonger en apnée dans les souvenirs de son professeur.

En clignant des yeux, il entraperçut Hermione qui se tenait en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Ainsi entouré et en confiance, il se laissa absorber complètement par le processus, ne cherchant plus à lutter pour maintenir sa conscience éveillée au monde extérieur.

Un flash pourpre passa devant ses yeux et quelque chose se débloqua.

_Le troisième niveau… je l'ai cerné ! _

Harry eut la pensée fugitive qu'il avait enfin atteint son but, mais un quatrième niveau d'imprégnation se présenta aussitôt à lui. Il baignait dans le pourpre, et les images étaient plus vibrantes encore. Il entrevit une femme à l'aspect triste, mais se sentit plein d'un amour filial incommensurable, accompagné d'une haine féroce pour le visage fugitif d'un homme que Harry reconnut être le père de Séverus.

_Le niveau… sentimental !_ songea Harry. Bien sûr ! _La marque est ancrée dans ce qui existe de plus fort !_

Puis ce visage s'effaça et Harry tomba sur un miroir. Du moins le pensait-il puisque c'est son propre visage qui s'y reflétait. Les cheveux noirs se balançaient au gré du vent, et Harry ressentit encore ce sentiment violent qui lui déchirait le ventre. Si fort qu'il était presque de la haine… et pourtant… A bien y regarder, Harry ne se reconnut pas. Il y vit plutôt un souvenir, une impression amère_… mon père !_

En l'occurrence, c'était bien James Potter qui était si bien dissimulé dans les souvenirs de son maître de potions. Et ce sentiment_... si fort_… Harry en avait presque la nausée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir tout ce que le professeur ressentait, dans une puissance telle que Harry se noyait dans ce flux pourpre

_Le désir se mêlant à la haine, l'amour à l'impuissance et à la rage._

Harry devait absolument se focaliser sur son but. Mais quelque chose bloquait ce dernier niveau. Une puissance incroyable semblait enfermée là, tout près. S'oubliant totalement, Harry s'abandonna à son instinct et poussa sa magie dans ses ultimes possibilités, laissant déferler au bout de ses doigts le flot pourpre de ses propres émotions contenues.

Sa rage se mêlait à présent à celle de son professeur. Ses peurs se combinaient pour ne former plus qu'une seule tâche monstrueuse dans l'environnement pourpre dans lequel il baignait à présent. Submergé par l'amplitude de cette vague d'incertitude, Harry faillit lâcher prise, lorsqu'il reconnut la poigne et l'empreinte de Dumbledore, lui redonnant espoir.

L'espoir que Harry sentait poindre à l'horizon de sa conscience n'était pas seulement le sien. C'était aussi celui de Severus qui venait de renaître de ses cendres. Et la voix qui chantonnait : _« .. il ne peut lui faire de mal, car le moment est venu…_ » libéra les dernières appréhensions de son maître, brisant définitivement le dernier niveau de la marque dans une explosion pourpre incroyable. Le corps de Severus se tendit, et ce dernier tomba évanoui.

Pour la première fois, Harry frissonna devant la puissance qui venait de lui être révélée. Relâchant doucement la pression sur le bras de Severus, il tituba un instant. Puis il tourna un regard hébété vers Dumbledore qui portait un sourire indéchiffrable et chuchota :

« … je crois savoir comment il a fait pour transplaner… » avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

NdA : Pfiou !


	10. SangetOr

**

* * *

**

**Merci à** Lemoncurd, Fuschisho, Maffie, Zakath Nath ( dont les histoires valent un sacré détour), Minerve (c'est nagini, pas naja le serpent de Voldemort), Mnemesysfr (dont les traductions sont très très très... bien traduites ..lol), Molly (et oui, l'assassin Royal, le catalyseur, et tout ça, j'avoue que j'y avais pas pensé... mais le flot d'Art a certainement dû m'influencer. Brav en tout cas pour le clin d'oeil), Cholera ( pour James dans l'inconscient... ben, dans cette fic y'a du slash... en toile de fond, certes.. ), jenni944 ( y'a toujours quelque chose là dessous !), Tari faelivrin ( tu devrais déposer ton Suiiite, pour toucher des royalties).

Et merci à Chif qui bûche dur pendant que moi je glandouille à côté, ça doit pas être tous les jours faciles...

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents.**

Harry se révèle être un mage sombre. Ses capacités en magie noire se sont développées, provoquant une certaine part de jalousie de Severus. Ce dernier a été démasqué par Voldemort et Lucius le torture à mort, arguant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de ses services maintenant que son fils, qui n'a pas reçu la marque, espionne à Poudlard. Mais Severus transplane quand même, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, à la surprise de Dumbeldore. Voldemort ne renonce pas, et draîne la vie de Severus par le biais de sa marque des ténèbres. Harry qui se sent responsable de cet état, déchaîne son nouveau pouvoir, par le biais d'une onde pourpre et créé un champ protecteur autour de Severus, puis lui propose d'enlever sa marque. Le processus est complexe, mais un lien de confiance s'établit entre eux. Harry découvre toutefois des choses étranges dans l'inconscient de son professeur.

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sang-et-Or**

« _Leurs rires déchaînés, semblables à des hennissements, qui résonnaient dans la clairière obscure et la vision de leurs sabots qui martelaient le sol avaient quelque chose de terriblement angoissant_. »

Lutte et Fugue, in L'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Hermione passa à travers l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore en évitant soigneusement les gargouilles qui la scrutaient d'une manière quelque peu hostile. Le directeur l'attendait, paisiblement installé derrière son bureau. Cependant, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère trahissait cette sérénité de façade et c'est d'une voix tendue que s'exprima Hermione :

« Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous informer que Harry et Severus se portent bien et qu'ils présentent des signes de réveil normaux. »

« Sans aucun doute. » glissa Dumbledore, qui scrutait un tableau derrière Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir ce qu'observait si attentivement le directeur, mais elle n'aperçut qu'une toile représentant un paysage de prairie baignée par le soleil. Hermione coula un regard soupçonneux vers le directeur qui l'ignora comme si de rien était.

Elle passa à autre chose : « Je suppose que vous savez alors aussi à quoi Harry a fait allusion avant de s'évanouir ? »

« Et bien pas vraiment. Lorsque nous avons vérifié ensemble les barrières anti-transplanage du château, vous avez vu, comme moi, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Ces protections ont malgré tout, comme tous les systèmes de sécurité, des faiblesses. Je pense que Severus a du trouver un moyen de les utiliser. Quant à savoir ce que Harry a compris… lui seul pourra nous le dire, lorsqu'il sera réveillé. »

Un éclair passa alors dans les yeux de la brune. « Moi, je crois savoir. »

Le directeur eut une moue amusée, et Hermione se lança. « Vous vous souvenez des « possibilités » du futur, que j'ai entrevues ? L'aura pourpre autour du professeur Snape ? Je suis sûre, à présent, que le professeur est également un mage sombre. Même si il n'a jamais été révélé jusqu'à présent. »

Dumbledore fit un geste pour encourager son élève à développer sa pensée.

« Il a toujours assez bien résisté aux traitements de Voldemort, non ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu une seule fois malade, ou affaibli en cours. Pourtant il n'a pas cessé ses activités l'an dernier ? De plus c'est un excellent Legilimens et un non moins bon Occlumens ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête pensivement. Hermione continua d'exposer d'un air docte sa théorie:

« Ces point établis, il semble étonnant que l'aura pourpre ne se soit jamais manifestée, non ?

Je crois qu'il n'a pas été pleinement en possession de ses pouvoirs. A cause de la marque des ténèbres. Est-ce que vous savez à quel âge il a été marqué ? »

Hermione trouvait que ce terme convenait parfaitement au traitement qu'infligeait Voldemort à ses suivants, comme du bétail que l'on tatoue des initiales de leur propriétaire.

« Il me semble que cela remonte aux congés de Noël, en 1976… » répondit le directeur qui commençait à comprendre où son élève voulait en venir.

« Il n'avait donc encore que 16 ans, n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui. Il a eut 17 ans une dizaine de jours après. » acquiesça douloureusement Dumbledore, comme s'il se sentait un peu responsable du trajet tortueux de son ancien élève.

« C'est cela ! Le professeur Snape n'était pas majeur ! Son héritage magique ne lui avait pas encore été pleinement transmis ! Harry a commencé à développer ses pouvoirs, mais il ne recevra qu'à 17 ans la pleine mesure de ses capacités, j'en suis sûre, je l'ai lu dans….ah zut ! Je ne retrouve pas le titre.. je suis sûre de l'avoir noté là… »

Le directeur leva la main pour interrompre la fébrilité croissante d'Hermione qui tentait vainement de retrouver ses références bibliographiques, et dont l'hystérie littéraire affolait un peu le sage Albus Dumbledore.

« Bref. La marque a dû agir comme un cadenas. Contenir la magie surpuissante qui aurait dû se développer chez le professeur. Voldemort ne devait sûrement pas savoir que Severus portait en lui une telle puissance, sinon, il l'aurait utilisé. » songea-t-elle.

« Alors quelque part, cette marque des ténèbres a été une bonne chose » nota le directeur.

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment tout ceci a pu vous échapper ? » interrogea Hermione. « Vous semblez si…. »

« Omniscient ? » compléta le directeur, qui partait d'un petit rire nerveux. « Non, miss Granger, non… voyez-vous, j'ai parfois les choses juste sous le nez, et je ne les remarque pas. » acheva-t-il en risquant un œil furtif au vers le tableau derrière Hermione qui se retint pour ne pas tourner à son tour la tête.

La matinée était bien avancée, et la chaleur commençait à pénétrer dans le bureau. Dumbledore s'éventa avec un parchemin, et Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand elle se souvint de quelque chose qui lui semblait important.

« Professeur… Ne croyez-vous pas que la situation risque d'être délicate maintenant pour le professeur Snape ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien… maintenant que Harry a ôté la marque de Severus, il lui a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, et je ne pense pas, avec tout le respect que je dois au professeur, que celui-ci n'arrive à gérer facilement cette dette. » grimaça Hermione. « N'y a-t-il rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider ? »

« C'est entre eux, à présent. Il serait inconvenant que nous intervenions, et de toutes façons, je fais confiance à Severus pour arriver à faire la part des choses. » observa le directeur.

Peu convaincue, Hermione se mordit les lèvres. « Dans mes visions, j'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose devait se passer entre eux. Cependant, j'ai peur que cela ne se produise pas, avec tout le ressentiment qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Et c'est agaçant de savoir cela, tout en ne pouvant rien faire. »

Le directeur soupira, puis le ton de sa voix se radoucit. « L'inaction est parfois préférable à la précipitation, miss Granger. Voyez-vous, j'ai été confronté à des choix cruciaux, et certes, je n'ai pas toujours bien agi. » Une ombre passa sur son visage. « Mais l'avenir est sans cesse en mouvement. Rien n'est préétabli. Il n'y a jamais qu'UNE seule voie à suivre… »

« Sauf pour les prophéties. » trancha fraîchement Hermione.

Le regard perçant du directeur se fixa sur elle, puis il détourna le regard.

« Je suis heureux qu'il vous en ai parlé. Il se sent beaucoup trop seul dans cette épreuve, et nous devons faire le maximum pour l'aider. Vous comprenez donc d'autant mieux ce que je disais quand nous ne faisons pas toujours les choix les plus faciles… »

Hermione s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque Mc Gonagall surgit dans la pièce, haletante et le chapeau de travers, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel chez la stricte directrice de Gryffondor.

« Albus ! Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces deux là ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! »

« Du calme Minerva, puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Severus et Harry. Les cachots sont sans dessus dessous ! » s'écria-t-elle.

C'est ventre à terre que le digne directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur Snape, accompagnée d'Hermione et de Mc Gonagall qui s'efforçait de suivre le rythme. La brune Gryffondor était impressionnée par la foulée de Dumbledore, elle ne le savait pas si sportif. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du repère du froid maître de potions, de grands fracas leur parvenaient. Hermione se demanda si tout ce bruit n'avait pas alerté Draco, dont le dortoir ne se situait pas très loin. Mais un grand craquement dans le couloir attira son attention. La porte des appartements du professeur Snape venait tout simplement d'exploser dans le couloir, projetant contre le mur quelques livres et fioles suspectes.

Prudemment, Dumbeldore entra dans la pièce suivi d'Hermione. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux était invraisemblable. Tous les meubles de la pièce semblaient avoir valdingué contre les murs, et un bric à brac d'objets hétéroclites jonchait le sol.

Dans un coin le professeur Snape, essoufflé, maintenant un bouclier de protection à l'aide de sa baguette, déviant une pluie de bouquins projetés par Harry qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité. Ce dernier semblait hors de lui, et ses yeux s'étaient dilatés sous l'effet de la fureur. Malgré tout, personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à cet instant, car une bulle pourpre entourait les deux protagonistes.

Hermione s'attendait à voir de l'écume jaillir des lèvres de son camarade, tant il semblait dans un état de colère presque animale. Elle s'approcha pour tenter de le calmer, mais Dumbledore la retint en arrière. Le stock de bouquins étant à présent épuisé, Harry dirigea sa baguette vers la salle de bain pour en faire sortir à tout vitesse des serviettes, du savon, un rasoir, un canard en plastique et autres flacons divers. Dumbledore esquissa un mouvement du poignet et les objets restèrent en l'air, à quelques centimètres de la tête du maître de potions. D'un regard, il ordonna à Hermione de sortir sa baguette, et tous les deux prononcèrent un Finite Incantatem, faisant retomber les objets qui flottaient auparavant en l'air, et disparaître le bouclier sonore.

Le directeur et Hermione pouvaient à présent profiter pleinement de l'étendue du vocabulaire fleuri de Harry où perçait nettement une éducation moldue, tandis qu'un silence méprisant constituait la seule réponse du maître de potions qui gisait d'une manière fort peu élégante, entre la cheminée et une commode, avec sa robe remontée jusqu'aux hanches. Malgré tout, Severus semblait visiblement soulagé par l'interruption du directeur et savourait quelque peu à l'avance les sanctions que celui-ci ne pouvait manquer de donner à son élève pour ce comportement inadmissible vis-à-vis d'un membre du corps enseignant.

_Hum, hum, à propos de corps enseignant, il serait temps de redescendre cette robe de manière digne,_ songea Severus.

« Messieurs » intervint alors la puissante voix de Dumbledore, « Pourriez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouiez à l'instant ? »

Harry grommela vaguement une réponse, tandis que Severus se remettait d'aplomb.

Alors que le directeur allait demander à Harry de s'exprimer plus intelligiblement, Severus le devança et répondit calmement :

« Rien de bien grave. Une petite altercation, tout au plus. De fait, je crois avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Rien de dramatique, en somme. »

Cette réplique laissa Harry bouche bée, stupéfié que le professeur cache les raisons de leur dispute au directeur qui ne se laisserait certainement pas abuser.

« Néanmoins » reprit Severus dans un rictus, « Il serait tout à fait souhaitable que Potter apprenne à contrôler ses nerfs. Je puis proposer une punition à la mesure de ses nouveaux talents. »

Harry fulminait en silence. Dumbledore leva un sourcil, comme pour évaluer son interlocuteur, puis il hocha la tête.

« Je vous laisse totale latitude pour gérer ceci Severus. De plus, je crois que Miss granger ici présente, à des choses intéressantes à vous révéler, à propos de vos transplanages sauvages… »

Hermione s'avança et déclara d'un air assuré : « Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire, que vous êtes, vous aussi, un mage sombre, la marque a en fait.. »

« Je sais cela. » la coupa Severus laconiquement. « Je l'ai senti. Et à vrai dire, certains changements sont intervenus depuis que Pot… Harry m'a ôté la marque. » Et relevant sa manche, il dévoila à la vue de ses visiteurs un tatouage-serpent de belle taille, presque adulte.

« Mais c'était encore un bébé, hier ! » intervint Harry qui s'était rapproché. Il susurra en Fourchelang quelques mots, et l'animal lui répondit, ce qui parut satisfaire grandement Harry.

« Que dit-il ? » demanda le directeur intrigué.

« Qu'il est en pleine crise d'adolescence » expliqua Harry amusé. « Ca pourrait alors expliquer pas mal de choses », lança-t-il à Severus qui acquiesça dans un soupir.

« Très bien. Je me suis laissé emporter, Harry. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. C'était sous le coup de la colère. »

« Hum, l'impulsion, les hormones. Je connais cela ne vous inquiétez pas » glissa Harry. « Et je regrette également de vous avoir lancé votre collection d'encyclopédie à la figure. Ainsi que tout votre linge sale. Et aussi les copies des 3 èmes années. Ainsi que vos plumes. Et votre canard. Et… »

« Oui, oui, ça ira. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un inventaire à la Prévert » le coupa le professeur de potions qui commençait à trouver de nouveau le Gryffondor exaspérant.

« Quand commençons nous cet entraînement ? » demanda alors Harry pour changer de sujet. « Maintenant que vous êtes un sombrero, comme moi, ça devrait être plutôt intéressant, hum ? »

Severus eut l'air amusé par le ton de défi du Gryffondor. « Dès que Mme Pomfrey me l'autorisera » lança-t-il d'un ton obséquieux. Puis se tournant vers le directeur, qui tentait de nettoyer sa longue barbe des débris d'objets volants, il prit un air faussement contrit et tendit la main en murmurant « _Evanesco_ », laissant une Hermione pantoise quant à ses capacités en matière de magie sans baguette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron avait le soleil en pleine face, et maugréait contre sa sœur qui l'avait traîné sur son balai pour, avait-elle dit : « Un petit entraînement bénéfique ». En guise de bénéfique, il s'était déjà ramassé trois grosses pierres ensorcelées en guise de cognards sur le coin du nez et n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer le vif d'or offert par ses frères. Et pour couronner le tout, Ginny l'invectivait à la manière des Serpentards pour « accroître sa résistance face à l'adversité ».

Lui sentait plutôt que cela allait accroître ses probabilités de ne pas rentrer en un seul morceau au Terrier mais n'osait atterrir sous peine d'endurer le regard courroucé et déçu de sa sœur. Il faillit perdre pourtant l'équilibre lorsque un projectile doré fonça sur lui à toute vitesse. Il dû réaliser une embardée à quelques mètres d'un cerisier et faillit se retrouvé accroché comme un épouvantail dans les branches.

« Hey Ginny ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal, « C'est quoi encore ce truc ! ».

Mais sa sœur ne répondait pas, tout occupée à lire un parchemin, tandis que le… l'oiseau, enfin ce qui y ressemblait, piaffait d'impatience en agitant ses ailes démesurément grandes par rapport à son petit corps.

« C'est Charlie ! » lui répondit enfin Ginny, tandis que Ron qui avait atterri revenait vers elle. Il jeta un œil colérique vers le bolide dorée puis ouvrit la bouche comme s'il venait de croiser Voldemort en mini-jupe.

« .. Mais…mais… c'est un…. » balbutia Ron.

« Dragon ! Oui Ron ! Et ferme la bouche, tu as l'air d'un niais comme ça ! »

Ron s'approcha du dragonneau, car il n'était à l'évidence pas adulte, et ne reconnut pas l'espèce. Ses écailles scintillaient comme de l'or liquide, et sa queue était très peu développée, mais dotée tout de même d'une pointe qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Ron. Prudemment toutefois, et poussé par sa curiosité, il se rapprocha encore de l'animal qui semblait gazouiller en dégageant par ses naseaux de temps à autres des petits filets de vapeur.

Ginny tendit la lettre à Ron, et s'éloigna en courant vers la maison, apparemment dans un but précis. Son frère, pas très rassuré de se retrouver seul avec le bébé dragon, protesta faiblement, mais lut enfin la lettre de Charlie, tout en veillant à se trouver à une distance respectable du messager qui crachotait de petites flammes, rôtissant l'herbe alentour.

« _Père, Mère, Frères, petite sœur, ce message devant être délivré à un Weasley, exception faite de Percy, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. _

_Le messager porteur de cette lettre s'appelle Brûle-tout, il est le résultat probant d'un croisement improbable entre un bel Opaloeil des Antipodes et Une Dent de Vipère du Pérou. Si le père de Brûle-tout n'a pas bronché à l'arrivée de ce phénomène, sa mère s'est au contraire montrée particulièrement agressive, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai élevé moi-même depuis deux ans._

_Il est très rapide, et plutôt discret en vol, c'est pourquoi vous ne recevez pas ma missive par hibou. Je suis sûr que Ron apprécie, n'est ce pas petit frère ?_

( Ron poussa un grognement significatif).

_Bien que passionnante, l'objet de ce message n'est pas une étude approfondie de mon petit dragonneau. En effet, je souhaiterais que vous fassiez part à Dumbledore d'une étrange agitation depuis deux jours chez nos dragons. Ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus nerveux que d'habitude, et il nous a fallut du renfort pour les empêcher de prendre leur envol vers le Nord-Ouest. Quelque chose les attire, mais nous n'avons pas su déterminer ce dont il pourrait s'agir. Sans être particulièrement inquiétant, le désir de migration chez les dragons est plutôt exceptionnel. Mais faites passer ce message, quoiqu'il en soit. Et bonne fin d'été ! _

_Votre Charlie._

_PS : Nourrissez vite Brûle-tout à son arrivée. De préférence du mouton avec un os. Il se fait les dents._ »

En effet, quelque chose mordillait le bas de la robe de Ron depuis quelques secondes. Celui-ci tira violemment sur sa cape, en s'exclamant, mais le dragonneau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il découvrit alors le balai de Ron et commença à imprimer ses canines pointues dans le manche luisant. Exaspéré, le rouquin attrapa d'une main son balai, et tenta de l'autre de repousser la gueule de l'animal qui grondait nerveusement.

« Stop Ron ! Arrête ! Tu vas te faire…. »

FLOUCH , une grosse flamme avait surgi de la gueule vexée du dragonneau.

« … rôtir. » termina piteusement Ginny qui tenait à la main un morceau de gigot, vite remarqué par Brûle-tout qui poussait maintenant des glapissements de joie, alors que Ron se roulait encore parterre pour éteindre les flammèches de sa robe.

« Fichu dragon, ouais ! » râla Ron pour la forme, alors que Molly Weasley les avait rejoint dans le champs, et poussait déjà des hauts cris en découvrant l'identité du messager doré dans la lettre de son fils, et s'apitoyant déjà sur les mauvais traitements dont aurait pû être victime le dragon s'il était resté avec sa mère.

« Il faut faire parvenir ce message à Dumbledore. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton décidé. Ron ! Relève toi voyons ! Tu as m'accompagner à Pré-au Lard. »

Ron cessa immédiatement de se lamenter pour arborer un sourire éclatant : « On y va tout de suite ! »

« Non, le réfréna sa mère, on part ce soir. Je préfère qu'Arthur soit rentré pour rester avec ta sœur. J'ai une confiance limitée en Maugrey et ses barrières magiques… même si Rémus m'a garanti que le Terrier était devenu incartable, j'aurais tout de même préféré que l'on applique un charme de Fidelitas… »

Ginny intervint : « Je peux venir avec vous ! Allez maman, je pourrais voir Hermione au moins ! »

Brûle-tout avait déjà dévoré le gigot entier, et rognait à présent l'os. Molly soupira.

« Et qui gardera Brûle-tout pendant ce temps ? »

« Il peut venir avec nous ! »

« Pas question, » grogna Ron qui vérifiait sa chevelure.

« Non Ginny. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Charlie nous a fait passer le message pour que nous le transmettions à Albus, au lieu d'envoyer directement ce dragonneau ? Je pense que pour l'instant, nous devrions passer son existence sous silence.»

Cette réflexion laissa la dernière des Weasley perplexe, mais sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus avec sa mère, elle n'insista pas et commença à caresser le dragonneau, qui semblait ce réjouir de ce contact en poussant des petits cris aigus, alors que Ron observait la scène d'une moue dégoûtée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La Forêt interdite inspirait toutes sortes de légendes dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. Néanmoins, peu nombreux étaient les élèves qui pouvaient se vanter d'y être véritablement entrés. Draco Malfoy en était. Cependant il ne tirait pas grande fierté de son expérience de première année. Moins peureux à présent, c'est quand même avec une légère appréhension qu'il pénétra la lisière et s'enfonça sous les arbres. Le message de son père n'avait pas été très explicite, mais il lui demandait de parcourir une centaine de mètres dans les bois et d'attendre son arrivée. Jusque là, ses rencontres nocturnes s'effectuaient à la l'orée de la Forêt, mais quelque chose avait poussé son père à exiger de lui qu'il surmonte une peur qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque. Ecoutant la nuit autour de lui, Draco, la main sur la baguette, guettait le moindre bruissement dans les feuillages, le plus petit craquement des arbres avec une certaine tension.

Malgré tout, il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui, quelqu'un l'observait sous un sortilège de Désillusion.

Hermione avait été tentée un temps de demander sa cape à Harry, mais avait renoncé car elle aurait été obligée d'avouer ses intentions et elle ne désirait pas que Harry l'accompagne ce soir. Elle tenait à jouer son petit rôle auprès de Draco Malfoy sans que tout le monde s'y mette. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait conscience que quelque chose d'important devait se jouer avec lui. Cela remontait sans doute aux conséquences de sa blessure et à son incursion dans un futur probable. Toutefois, dès qu'elle tentait de se rappeler des détails, ses souvenirs glissaient comme de l'eau, ne laissant qu'une vague impression. Et cette impression s'appelait souvent Malfoy.

De là où elle était placée, elle n'apercevait que son dos et sa main fébrile qui jouait machinalement avec un pan de sa robe. Cette inquiétude fit sourire Hermione. Le fier Serpentard n'en menait pas large apparemment. Il devait garder un souvenir douloureux de ses blessures lorsque Hagrid l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt, inconscient.

Si Hermione l'avait suivi ce soir là, c'est parce quelle voulait savoir exactement quelles informations Draco pouvait bien transmettre. Son manège était connu de tous au château, mais Draco lui-même ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que ses expéditions nocturnes n'avaient rien de secret. Un piètre espion pour ainsi dire. Mais un espion quand même. Et avec les nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry, Draco pouvait tout de même jouer un rôle d'informateur important.

« Mon fils. »

Hermione sursauta derrière son buisson et se morigéna mentalement, elle n'avait pas vu arriver cette silhouette, qui s'approchait à présent de Draco.

« Père. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Lucius Malfoy n'avait même pas pris la peine de se camoufler, bien qu'il portât une large cape noire couvrante.

« Père, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué à cet endroit ? La lisière de la Forêt n'était plus assez sûre ? » suggéra Draco.

« Dumbledore a fait renforcer les protections du château. Il est difficile désormais pour les porteurs de la marque de se trouver au bord de ce périmètre. » expliqua rapidement Lucius.

« Oh. » réflechit Draco. « Dans ce cas je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas pu la reçevoir. » Il ne savait si cela était la vraie raison, mais cela le consolait un peu.

« Oui. Le maître voit loin Draco. Et tu es ses yeux, ici, à Poudlard. Parle ! Je t'écoute. »

Draco prit son inspiration et annonça d'une voix peu sûre : « Je crois qu'il se prépare quelque chose ici. Dumbledore parcourt les couloirs, Granger étudie toute la journée à la bibliothèque, et Mc Gonagal traverse la Grande Salle en poussant des hauts-cris. »

Lucius eut un rictus énigmatique.

« A l'évidence, Draco, tu ne sais rien de plus. Qu'en est-il du professeur Snape ? »

« Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis quelques jours. Les cours de potions approfondis ont été également suspendus. »

Lucius Malfoy eut un petit rire satisfait.

Draco hésita et reprit « C'est étrange cependant que Dumbledore ait renforcé les barrières comme vous dites, Père, car le professeur Snape porte la marque, également. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard. Mais c'est bizarre, quand même… Comment va-t-il pouvoir assurer les cours à la rentrée ? »

« Mon fils, Severus est certainement en mission. » mentit Lucius Malfoy que trahissait son accent jubilatoire. Hermione ne distinguait pas bien les visages à cette distance, mais elle aurait juré que Draco semblait dubitatif. Ce dernier hésita avant d'ajouter :

« Potter non plus n'est pas là. »

« Sans doute avec l'Ordre, quelque part… » dégagea d'une main Lucius, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ce qu'il désirait. « Au revoir, mon fils. » ajouta-t-il négligemment. Puis il transplana dans un POP sonore.

Draco sembla surpris de la rapide disparition de son père. Il avait été congédié sans aucun encouragement et resta planté là un instant, ne sachant que faire.

Hermione était satisfaite. _Ainsi les Mangemorts pensent que Severus est mort…_ conclua-t-elle. _Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit à Draco ?_ Et tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait en direction de l'orée des bois, Hermione repensait, en le suivant à distance respectueuse, à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Chemin faisant, quelque chose alerta ses sens. La Forêt était si calme…trop sans doute.

Soudain un grondement sourd lui parvînt de la droite. Draco s'était figé lui aussi et tendait l'oreille dans cette direction. Des craquements sonores plus distincts se faisait désormais entendre, et Hermione renouvela son charme de désillusion.

_Une harde de centaures !_

Hermione reconnut rapidement Bane dans le groupe de tête. Ceux-ci fonçaient tête baissée vers Draco qui ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé par ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Hermione réduisit à grande foulée la distance qui le séparait de Draco alors qu'une centaine de centaures était sur le point de les piétiner. Hermione attrapa le bras du Serpentard et plaqua ce dernier au sol derrière un tronc d'arbre abattu. Draco qui ne comprit pas d'abord ce qui lui arrivait, poussa un cri de terreur, puis sentit sur son ventre le poids d'un corps qu'il ne voyait pas. Dissimulé derrière ce tronc, il encaissa quelques coups de sabot, atténué toutefois par la chose qui lui avait bondi dessus auparavant. Il attendit pour se dégager que toute cette fureur cesse, bien à l'abri. Une pelote invisible lui chatouillait le nez, et il tendit le bras pour les repousser.

_Des cheveux ? Mais…_ « Finite Incantatem. »

Et il découvrit avec étonnement ce qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Une touffe indomptable de cheveux encadrant un visage griffé et amoché par des coups de sabots, protégeant Draco de ceux-ci, mais qui semblait pour l'instant inerte.

* * *

Mais que va faire Draco? L'achever? Lui faire des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille? Partir cueillir des champignons? Faire rôtir Brûle-tout? Désolée pour l'attente et merci de me lire ! 


	11. Accio Hermione Granger!

**Petite RAR**: Merci à ceux qui passent par ici et qui me mettent leurs commentaires. Et coucou à Molly! tu es en guest star dans ce chapitre...

fuschicho: on n'a pas vu de review plus expressive.!  
Lemoncurd: J'espère ne pas vous perdre avec toutes ces pistes: elles mèneront bien à quelque chose de précis!

Vif d'Or: Bien vu Sherlock' (pour la dette), et pour Severus et Harry va falloir attendre un poil. Mais tu as certainement des hypothèses!

Zakath Nath: Je vous quitte en plein suspens... ben c'est les ficelles classiques du cliff hanger, hein.. Je suis en manque de tes fics.

Madhatter Hi-Chan: Merci, ca fait plaisir de rentrer de week end et de voir ta review.

jeni844: je doute que le Brûle-tout soit vraiment comestible, finalement.

Isa Syn-US hermy (bon je sais plus comment t'appeler, Lol) Euh.. bref, tu as juste... mais pas tout a fait Argghhh

JLG: merci donc pour cette longue review... Je poste très lentement, pardon, mais j'essaye d'être régulière. (Tous les 10-15 jours)

Maffie: Cuddlyyyy for ever! (et viva Camilla)

Chif: j'adoooooore ton dumbledore: mais écris moi donc des scénard. hein quoi? t'es en train de t'épiler, là? O°

Garouf: immense respect à un auteur que je lis régulièrement. Ca fait chaud dans mes pantoufles de savoir que t'es passée!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Accio Hermione Granger !**

_« Harry hocha la tête, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt car il avait encore mal. _

_ Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais bien savoir, dit-il, si vous pouvez me les dire… J'aimerais bien connaître la vérité sur ces choses là. » _

Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone.

_

* * *

_

Ron manqua de trébucher et s'agrippa frénétiquement à la première personne qu'il rencontra en sortant de la cheminée dans un nuage de poussière.

« Oh ! pardon.. » bafouilla-t-il en levant les yeux vers la propriétaire de ce buste généreux et confortable qui l'avait accueilli. Puis son teint s'assortit soudainement à ses cheveux lorsqu'il reconnut la tenancière du pub des Trois-Balais où il venait de faire son entrée fracassante.

« … un Weasley me semble-t-il, hmm ? »

« Oh Ron ! Vraiment ! Allez viens là, on ne doit pas s'attarder ! » s'écria Molly Weasley qui venait à son tour de faire son apparition dans la cheminée. Elle traîna à sa suite par la manche un Ron écarlate qui se remettait à grand-peine de sa rencontre avec la partie charnue de l'aimable Rosmerta.

La nuit d'été était plutôt fraîche, la lune était à son premier quartier, éclairant faiblement les alentours. Soudain, une silhouette se dressa sur leur chemin à la sortie de l'établissement. Molly sursauta et Ron retînt une exclamation de surprise.

« Rémus ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je viens avec vous, Molly. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Tonks, qui est de garde chez les Aurors. On leur a signalé une présence de Mangemorts autour de Pré-au-Lard, je préfère vous accompagner. »

« des Mangemorts ? Ici ? » demanda d'une voix mal assurée Ron, dont le teint était redevenu immédiatement blanchâtre.

« Oui… plutôt un Mangemort en particulier. Quelqu'un aurait vu Lucius Malfoy circuler derrière le village. »

« Malfoy ? Mais il est censé être à Azkaban ! » s'indigna Molly.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? dit Rémus en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Il s'est évadé. Les Détraqueurs ont abandonné leur poste. Fudge a étouffé l'affaire une fois de plus. Je pensais qu'Arthur le savait…et la question n'a pas été évoquée ouvertement dans les réunions de l'ordre… »

« On le surveille au Ministère. Fudge ne laisse rien filtrer. Pourtant il commence à y avoir des voix qui s'élèvent, depuis l'incident du département des Mystères. » répondit fraîchement Molly.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que Arthur serait un meilleur Ministre.. » songea Rémus à voix haute tentant d'appuyer Molly.

« Oh non ! Surtout pas ! s'écria Molly, Il serait capable d'autoriser les voitures volantes, et je n'aurais plus aucune autorité à la maison. »

Ron sourit à cette idée. _Mon père Ministre. Il le mérite largement… Et puis, je n'aurais plus besoin de passer mes Aspics peut-être…_

Ils cheminèrent en devisant jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Les lieux étaient calmes, et ils traversèrent le parc sans encombres. Pourtant sur le seuil du château, Ron se retourna. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose luire à la lisière de la forêt. Il scruta celle-ci puis secoua la tête. Son imagination sans doute.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Merlin qu'elle était lourde !

Draco renonça et jeta un sort de lévitation sur Hermione pour la dégager de leur cachette. La baguette s'anima dans un mouvement leste, tandis que le corps s'élevait eu dessus du sol.

C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Mais à présent il ne voyait plus rien.

Merlin, il n'avait pas besoin de la ramener après tout, il n'était pas un de ces stupides Gryffondors qui portent secours à son prochain ! Et puis elle s'était trouvée là par ses propres moyens, personne ne l'avait obligé à être là !

_A moins que… Dumbledore aurait-il eu des doutes ? M'aurait-il fait suivre ?_

Draco hésita à employer immédiatement un sort d'oubliettes sur sa camarade qui avait certainement assisté à la rencontre avec son père.

Le Serpentard pesta un instant puis son regard se posa sur les tâches poisseuses qui perçaient sous la robe d'Hermione.

_L'abandonner, là… _

Le Serpentard repoussa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Une idée séduisante par sa facilité, mais… il n'était pas fou. Une dette sorcière s'était établie depuis que Hermione avait fait barrière de son propre corps contre le danger pour lui.

Et si il y avait bien quelque chose dont les Malfoys pouvaient être fiers, c'est bien de leur sens aigu de l'honneur sorcier… dans certaines circonstances, bien sûr. Un ancêtre avait sans doute légué ce sens du devoir perverti depuis par une longue lignée de personnages sombres et sans scrupules… mais sans jamais faillir à cette règle du monde sorcier, alors que de nombreuses autres avaient été méprisées. Ignorer une dette de sang aurait sans doute soulevé des représailles de la part des Forces du monde magique, que n'importe quel sorcier souhaitant atteindre un âge honorable se serait bien gardé de provoquer.

Bon, il devait la porter. Il aviserait ensuite.

Glissant un bras sous le cou de la Gryffondor encore inconsciente, il attrapa de son autre main les jambes et la hissa tout en soufflant « Lumos » pour voir enfin quelque chose dans le sous-bois.

Manquerait plus qu'il trébuche avec son fardeau et qu'il se fasse à son tour mal.

A cette pensée, Draco regarda plus attentivement Hermione. Bien qu'inconsciente sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et amplement. Son visage était fermé et résolu, jamais Draco n'y avait vraiment porté attention, pour lui Granger n'était que Granger, et non une possible conquête féminine à envisager. C'est pourtant avec insistance qu'il détailla le relief corporel de sa charge, notant au passage, que oui, décidemment, Granger était bien du sexe féminin.

Ce qui le troubla grandement, soit dit en passant. Son parfum légèrement sucré lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'il progressait péniblement dans le sous-bois. Les plaies saignaient toujours et quelques gouttes perlèrent sur la main de Draco. Légèrement affolé, il avança plus vite, sans se soucier de discrétion. Toutefois, parvenu à quelques mètres de la lisière, il éteignit sa baguette et guetta les environs. Des échos de voix lui parvinrent du château et il reconnut la silhouette fatiguée de … oui, Rémus Lupin accompagné de deux autres personnes qu'il ne distinguait pas bien. Draco profita de sa pause pour réfléchir.

Que devait-il faire d'Hermione à présent ? La porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Mais comment pourrait-il justifier sa propre présence à ses côtés…. Il devait avant tout savoir ce qu'elle avait vu !

Derrière son dos un grondement sourd coupa court à ses réflexions, et Draco se précipita hors de la Forêt pour échapper à un nouvel assaut des centaures. Puis il réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait abandonné son fardeau dans la Forêt Interdite. La tentation de continuer vers le château sans se retourner s'imposa un instant à son esprit, mais dans un remord perçant il revînt sur ses pas et jeta le premier sort d'attraction qui lui passa par la tête.

« Accio Hermione Granger ! »

Le sortilège d'attraction avait l'effet exactement inverse du sortilège de désarmement. Draco vit foncer vers lui une masse sombre, et se trouva projeté au sol, coincé une fois de plus sous Hermione. La pelouse dégagée du Parc de Poudlard n'étant pas spécialement propice à la discrétion, il décida vivement de remettre ce corps à corps impromptu à plus tard et entraîna sa camarade inconsciente vers une entrée latérale du château habituellement condamnée durant l'année, car située à proximité des cachots de Serpentard.

_Si j'arrive à atteindre ma salle commune, je pourrais peut-être la soigner moi-même_.. songea Draco alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir sombre, tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras Hermione. Quelques mètres encore… Ses pas précipités résonnaient lugubrement contre les parois humides.

« Superbus Salamandra ! » chuchota-t-il à l'intention du portrait qui somnolait devant les quartiers de Serpentard. Celui-ci bascula sans paraître réveillé pour autant, et Draco s'introduisit, soulagé dans sa Salle Commune. La pénombre régnait dans ces lieux, seuls filtraient quelques rayons de lunes par les vitraux du dôme, éclairant par touches blanchâtres le fauteuil de cuir noir où Draco déchargea son fardeau.

« Intéressant Draco. »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à son interlocuteur dissimulé dans l'ombre.

« Professeur Snape ! » s'exclama mi- surpris, mi-soulagé le Serpentard.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous mijotiez avec Melle Granger si tardivement ? » demanda Severus d'une voix étrangement calme et vibrante. « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était… à votre goût. » remarqua-t-il d'une voix denuée de toute ironie.

Draco réfléchit rapidement. Il savait que le professeur de potions était de son côté, mais ne connaissait pas ses intentions en venant l'attendre ici. Restant sur ses gardes, il déclara :

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'ai voulu m'aérer un peu dans le Parc, quand j'ai entraperçu quelque chose à la lisière de la Forêt et … je l'ai trouvée. » acheva-t-il en désignant du doigt la forme allongée dans le fauteuil.

« Qui croyez-vous tromper, Draco ? » demanda la voix doucereuse du maître de Potions, qui se penchait sur Hermione.

Draco allait répliquer, lorsque Severus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Est-elle inconsciente depuis longtemps ? »

Draco se résigna et marmonna : « Depuis un quart d'heure, à peu près. »

Severus ne releva pas la tête mais lança fraîchement. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas abandonné dans la Forêt ? Je suis sûr que cela vous aurait bien arrangé… »

Draco resta bouche bée un instant, puis se reprit. « L'abandonner ? Non… je ne pouvais pas. » répondit-il laconiquement.

Et tandis que Severus sortait diverses potions de ses poches, lui administrant les premiers soins, Draco continua presque timidement.

« Je peux vous le dire, après tout. Nous sommes du même côté n'est ce pas, Professeur ? » s'assura-t-il, tandis que Severus hochait la tête, perplexe, mais sans le laisser paraître. Il se tourna vers la cheminée, et d'un geste, mit le feu aux bûches déposées dans l'âtre.

« Vous informez votre père, dans la Forêt interdite. Je le sais déjà. »

Draco se sentit rassuré. Un instant il avait cru que son professeur avait basculé du côté de Dumbledore…

« Cependant, vous ne vous demandez pas, Draco, pourquoi ce n'est plus moi qui remplit ce rôle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Alors que je suis professeur, alors que je côtoie chaque jour le Directeur, et que je suis au plus près de ce qui concerne Poudlard… et ses élèves… »

Ce faisant, Severus se rapprocha et releva sa manche sur un poignet désormais intact.

« Voilà pourquoi. » Ses yeux brillèrent dans le noir. « Voilà ce que Voldemort fait de ses suivants serviles. Il les vide de leur sang, par cette même Marque que je ne porte plus. » souffla-t-il d'un ton où pointait l'amertume.

Draco commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père avait eu l'air satisfait de savoir que Severus ne semblait plus être au château. Il regarda de nouveau le poignet immaculé de son professeur, puis leva les yeux.

«Ils croient tous que vous êtes mort, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, mais soupira.

« Je ne puis t'interdire de faire tes propres choix Draco, mais il faut au moins que tu saches ce que cela peut te coûter d'en changer, un fois que tu seras totalement engagé dans ceux-ci. »

Hermione toussa, mais ne se réveilla pas. Un feu vif et chaleureux ronflait dans la cheminée, mais pourtant Draco se sentait complètement glacé.

« Je suppose que mon activité ici est connue de tous. » Il porta son regard sur Hermione. « Même d'elle. Elle m'a suivi ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a entendu. Et puis, après, il y a eu ces centaures et … elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

Un éclair furtif illumina les pupilles du maître de potions, mais quand Draco le regarda face à face, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur sombre.

« Que dois-je faire, Professeur ? » demanda t-il, déterminé à obtenir une réponse. « Est-ce que vous êtes du côté de … Dumbledore ? Le.. »

« ….Protecteur des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe, je connais ce refrain par cœur, Draco, pour l'avoir moi-même pratiqué. »

« Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! s'écria Draco, vous savez bien que ce fou causera la perte du monde sorcier ! Nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux ! Nous devons nous faire respecter ! »

« Meilleurs ?... Severus tourna les yeux vers la forme qui reposait dans le fauteuil. Tu as la réponse, je crois. Je te laisse veiller dessus. »

Severus imposa ses mains sur Hermione, et une légère brume pourpre l'entoura de manière fugace. Si rapide que Draco pensa avoir assisté à une illusion. Le maître de potions grimaça et murmura un peu dépité: « Décidemment, même pour ça, il est le plus fort… » et quitta la Salle Commune de Serpentard dans un bruissement de cape.

Draco soupira et s'installa à côté d'Hermione, dans un silence seulement troublé par les crépitements du feu. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus sous sa robe et sa tête reposait dans le creux de l'accoudoir. Draco attrapa un coussin et le plaça sous son cou, instinctivement. Elle serait mieux comme ça.

_Une sacrée sorcière quand même, qui n'hésite pas à se jeter devant une harde de centaures déchaînés_, pensa-t-il en souriant malgré lui. _Quelle idée, vraiment…_

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Le professeur Snape lui laissait le choix. Quel choix ! Choisir d'être dénoncé comme espion par cette Gryffondor, ou bien… ou bien lui effacer la mémoire.

Une bonne idée en somme.

Sa dette sorcière ne comprenait que la survie d'Hermione, pas sa mémoire ! Tout serait moins compliqué, il pourrait continuer à donner des rapports à son père mais il devrait alros affronter le regard de son professeur ex-Mangemort sauvé de la mort par… par qui au juste ?

Il lui demanderait la prochaine fois. En échange de son silence auprès des Mangemorts.

Draco savait que cette information était importante. _Severus souhaite sans doute se faire passer pour disparu auprès de Voldemort._

Mais voilà qu'il se prenait déjà à penser à tromper son Maître. Pas encore Mangemort, mais déjà infidèle ! A n'être lui-même qu'un autre agent double tel celui que Severus devait avoir été pour être puni de cette façon.

Pendant qu'il remuait toutes ces pensées, il sentit une main agripper sa robe. Hermione qui semblait quelques minutes auparavant presque paisiblement endormie tressaillait à présent sous les assauts d'un cauchemar. Des spasmes parcouraient son corps blessé, tant et si bien que Draco songea à alerter le professeur Snape. Une main le retînt pourtant.

Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, regardait Draco avec une terreur qui le fit frissonner.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

« Oui, je vais bien Madame Weasley.. Ne soyez pas si inquiète ! » Molly desserra enfin son étreinte, laissant un Harry écarlate s'avancer vers son ami.

« Salut Harry ! Saleté, t'aurais pu m'écrire ! »

« Euh… Consignes de sécurité ? »

« Ca marche pas avec moi, c'est ce que je sers à Hermione comme excuse quand je ne réponds pas à ses rouleaux hebdomadaires… »

« Rouleaux ? Hebdomadaires ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Mais je ne la vois jamais écrire ! »

« Ah, bah, tu sais… C'est notre 'Mione ! Où est elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop… j'étais avec Se… Snape, » finit Harry en bafouillant.

« Snape ? »

« Euh.. oui.. tu sais, l'entraînement, tout ça… » hésita Harry. _En fait, vois-tu Ron je suis un Mage Noir et la prophétie me destine à tuer Voldemort ou mourir ! C'est fun, non ? Allez viens on va faire une partie de Quidditch !_

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Ron, pas comme ça en tout cas….

Rémus partit à la recherche d'Hermione tandis qu'il fut convenu de tous se rejoindre dans le bureau du directeur.

Ron, Harry et Molly traversèrent les couloirs vides d'étudiants de Poudlard.

« C'est bizarre ici, quand il n'y a plus personne. » fit Ron alors qu'ils passaient devant la Grande Salle.

« Bof. Tu sais, il y a quand même quelques profs. Et puis Hermione. D'ailleurs j'ai des journées assez chargées finalement. » tenta Harry pour rassurer son camarade.

Ron regarda son ami avec compassion. « Pov' vieux. Obligé de suivre des cours spéciaux avec ce Mangemort, en plus… »

°ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Intéressant, murmura Dumbledore en finissant de parcourir la lettre qui lui avait tendu Molly Weasley. Charlie est retourné là-bas il y a quelques jours à peine, non ? Je suis surpris qu'il ait pris si vite la décision de vous envoyer son messager un peu _spécial_.»

« Spécial ? Dangereux oui ! Un Opaloeil croisé avec une dent de vipère ! » marmonna Ron en se retournant vers Harry qui pouffait.

« En tout cas tu as eu chaud… tes cheveux ont pris une jolie teinte… Barbecue, c'est ça ? »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir. » répondit fraîchement Ron. « Heureusement que la rentrée arrive, avec cette bestiole à la maison, ça aurait pas collé.. »

« Qui le surveille ? »

« Ginny. Elle adôôôôôre Brûle-Tout. » grogna Ron.

« Molly, pensez-vous pouvoir garder ce spécimen chez vous ? »

« J'avoue que je suis bien plus inquiète quand j'ai les jumeaux à la maison… et puis c'est vrai que Brûle-Tout pourrait s'avérer utile pour protéger la maison. »

« C'est tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais, Molly » ajouta Dumbledore en clignant de l'œil.

Harry qui avait pu lire la lettre avant de rencontrer le directeur, demanda :

« Professeur, Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi les Dragons migrent vers le Nord Ouest ? »

Dumbledore se cala plus fermement dans son siège et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Dragons sont les animaux les plus sensibles à l'énergie magique ? Bien. Ils réagissent donc plus vivement que tout autre être aux perturbations des flux de notre monde… »

Le directeur leur lança un regard perçant, pour être sûr d'avoir bien fait passer le message. Harry s'en trouva troublé, mais Ron qui ne savait rien des Mages Sombres reprit plus intrigué.

« Vous voulez dire que… quelque chose a changé dans le flux magique ? J'ai rien senti pourtant. »

« Tu n'es pas un Dragon, Ronald Weasley. Même si certains te montrent beaucoup d'affection, » continua-t-il d'un ton badin. « De plus, les mouvements chez les Dragons ont souvent été par le passé des signes avant-coureurs d'évènements importants. C'est pour cela qu'il existe des présages et dictons populaires les concernant. »

« … Dragon à la Saint Jean… Bébés à tout bout de champs… » reprit Molly l'air soudainement pénétré.

« Oui… entre autres.nLa plupart du temps, ils marquent l'émergence de sorciers très puissants. »

Ron palît d'un seul coup. Le contraste avec sa chevelure brûlée donnait à Harry l'impression de regarder un film en noir et blanc. « .. Ca veut dire que Vous-Savez-Qui…. »

« … est devenu plus puissant ? » acheva sa mère dans les mêmes tons chromatiques, chevelure exceptée.

Dumbledore toussota en glissant un regard de biais à Harry, qui signifiait clairement : Dis leur !

Harry n'était pourtant pas plus chaud que ça à l'idée de révéler sa nature à son meilleur ami. Ses réactions étaient parfois un peu… primaires comme le disait Hermione, et il l'avait prouvé maintes fois. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus cacher cela indéfiniment. Prenant sa respiration, il manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Rémus qui pénétra en coup de vent dans le bureau, suivi de près par un vieillard voûté et extrêmement laid, s'appuyant sur une sorte de canne noueuse.

« Hermione est introuvable ! Et…ce monsieur a forcé le passage pour… »

« Permettez-moi de me présenter moi-même… » l'interrompit-il en riant doucement. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

Dumbledore qui s'était relevé, la baguette à la main, lui fit un signe pour l'enjoindre à décliner son identité.

« Mon nom est Beldin, maître des Dragons, j'ai fait un long voyage. » Puis se tournant vers Harry, son visage prit un relief plus grave : « Et je viens reprendre ce qui nous est dû, de toute éternité. »

Taddammmm ! J'espère que ceux qui voulaient du « pur JK » ont compris que cette fiction n'est pas destinée à être du « pur jus », Les choses commencent un peu à se compliquer, et … ne désespérez pas, le slash arrive…


	12. l'ordre des dragons

Ouais! des lecteurs!

Minerve: Non ça parle pas Draconien, mais tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre. Enfin, si tu trouves que ca part en sucette, dis le moi...

Edge: Tiens je ne savais pas que tu me lisais! Merci pour ton mot!

Vif D'or: je vais essayer de faire des fins moins sadique. D'ailleurs celle-là ne l'est pas du tout.

Chif': bon courage pour cette semaine.

Kathy Magda: Merci pour ton mot. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre car il y a déjà eu relecture.

Maffie: Moi aussi je t'aime. (Allez donc voir le LJ de Maffie, on y voit la Bretagne sous un autre jour)

Isa-Syn: Ca me fait toujours rire tes Suiiiiiiite

Molly: bon courage avec les enfants. Tu as du flair, comme d'habitude. Et c'est vrai qu'il y a pas des masses d'action. Bahh. Desespère pas, ca pourrait arriver...

Jenni: Euh, cette hermione est génante, tu ne trouves pas? Et si on la zigouillait?

**Chapitre plus court. Moins c'est Long, plus c'est BON. ?**

Chapitre 12 : L'Ordre des Dragon

_« Pendant un instant, il crut voir des feux de joie autour desquels pluseirus personnes s'affairaient. Mais en regardant mieux, il resta bouche bée. Des dragons. Quatre énormes dragons à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planches de bois. »_

Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu.

L'incrédulité se lisait sur les visages : « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » demanda Dumbledore, la baguette toujours en main. Jamais Harry n'avait vu le directeur si peu sûr de lui. Jamais la surprise n'avait autant marqué ses traits, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas connaissance d'un quelconque ordre, ou je ne sais quoi concernant les Dragons… en l'occurrence surtout pas de « maître des Dragons » ! Que signifie cette plaisanterie ? » reprit-il alors que le dénommé Beldin ricanait doucement.

« Le contraire m'eut étonné. Nous tenons notre existence secrète, d'habitude. » Le petit bonhomme ne semblait pas du tout démonté par l'accueil qui lui était fait. Il inspecta tous les visages présents, puis haussa les sourcils en dévisageant Harry.

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru si jeune… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. » soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Puis d'un geste rapide, il pointa du doigt l'étagère sur laquelle reposait plusieurs objets en métal et retira la main vers lui comme tenant un fil. A cet instant les objets se transformèrent en couteaux acérés lancés à toute vitesse vers Harry. Clignant des yeux de surprise, ce dernier porta sa main en avant, comme guidé par des instructions précises, et arrêta les couteaux à quelques centimètres de sa paume, laquelle dégageait une aura pourpre.

« Oui, c'est bien lui… » grogna Beldin en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Le tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde, ne laissant à personne le temps de se saisir de leur baguette. Néanmoins, si tous étaient choqués par cette agression, Dumbledore eut un léger sourire face à la démonstration d'Harry.

Ce dernier, qui s'était remis de sa surprise, prit une teinte cramoisie et commença à invectiver le petit bonhomme affalé dans son fauteuil.

« Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend de débarquer chez les gens comme ça et de leur lancer des couteaux à la figure ! Crâne de Troll ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça ! Vous vous êtes échappé de Ste Mangouste, c'est ça, dites ! Luge à foin ! Face de Pitiponk ! »

SCHKLING !

Les couteaux, qui semblaient jusque là en suspension dans les airs, étaient retombés bruyamment sur le sol, faisant sursauter Molly qui s'était serré contre Rémus dans l'angle de la pièce.

S'il avait été sourd, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence car le personnage bossu leva les yeux vers Harry et lui demanda d'un ton égal : « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry . » répondit-il étonné, mais prenant garde à ne pas lui révéler son nom de famille, bien trop connu dans le monde sorcier.

« Je te dois quelques explications Harry, » son regard balaya l'assistance, « et à vous tous aussi. Mais avant tout, pardon pour le dérangement. » Et levant négligemment le pouce, il fit signe aux couteaux de se remétamorphoser et d'aller se ranger sur l'étagère, sous le regard ébahi de Ron.

« Tu es celui que je suis venu chercher, Harry. Il n'y a aucun doute à présent. Tu es bien le Mage Sombre repéré par les Dragons. »

« Mais… chercher ? Pour aller où ? Je ne vous connais même pas ? Et… Monsieur le directeur, dites-lui que tout ceci est impossible ! » Harry rechercha du soutien dans les yeux de son mentor, lequel plissa les yeux :

« J'adore les énigmes, mais croyez bien que je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez à Harry, ni ce que vous espérer faire ici. Je n'ai pas connaissance de votre ordre, et après tout, vous comprendrez que nous avons nos raisons de nous méfier de vous… »

« Albus Dumbledore, ta réputation est parvenu jusqu'à nous. Tu es d'une grande sagesse à ce qu'il paraît. Et puissant aussi. D'ailleurs ta venue au monde sorcier a mis une sacrée panique chez nous. Certains croyaient qu'il fallait venir te chercher… Bref. Ca m'éloigne du sujet. »

Il se gratta le menton d'un air ennuyé, puis reprit : « Mon garçon. Je suppose que tu t'es aperçu de quelques changements chez toi, dernièrement, hum ? » Et comme Harry ne répondait pas il continua : « Tu es un Mage Sombre. » Mais le silence consterné qui suivit cette déclaration ne sembla pas du goût de Beldin.

« Euh… Je le savais déjà. » reprit fraîchement Harry, tout en glissant un regard inquiet vers le visage de Ron où se lisait une incompréhension craintive mêlée de colère.

« Ah. Très bien. » Beldin sembla réfléchir. « Dans ce cas, tu sais peut-être aussi que les Dragons sont très sensibles… »

« A la magie, et par conséquent à l'émergence des Mages Sombres… Oui ! » s'impatienta Harry.

« Ca m'avance bien si tu sais déjà tout ça. Par contre je doute que tu saches qu'il existe une communauté dont le but est de veiller à la transmission d'un savoir ancestral concernant les Dragons ? Hmm ? » et devant le silence intéressé de l'assistance, il continua : « Notre ordre se trouve très au Nord dans les terres de Finlande, notre présence est cachée aussi bien aux yeux des Moldus qu'à ceux des sorciers, grâce à un sortilège très puissant qui en outre « gèle » le passage des années. Malheureusement, ce charme faiblit d'année en année, et nombreux sont les nôtres qui endurent les ravages du temps. »

Agacé, Harry le coupa : « Tout ça, c'est bien sympa, mais qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ! »

Beldin cligna des deux yeux. « Il existe un traité très ancien, établit entre les fondateurs de Poudlard et notre Ordre. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête de côté, un peu dubitatif : « En tant que directeur, je suppose que j'aurais dû en avoir connaissance… »

Beldin se mit à rire doucement. « Oui, normalement ce traité se transmet de directeur en directeur… mais tous n'ont pas toujours été spécialement bienveillants à notre endroit. C'est pourquoi il se transmet sous la forme d'un message inconscient, réactivé selon les besoins. »

Et ce faisant, Beldin porta sa main devant lui en direction de Dumbledore, lançant un petit éclair rougeâtre.

« A présent, cher Dumbledore… Vous souvenez-vous ? »

Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une cachette secrète oubliée de bonbons au citron. « Je l'ai toujours su… »

« Quoi directeur ? » demanda Harry, qui décidemment, n'appréciait pas Beldin et ses manières.

« Les Fondateurs se sont liés à l'Ordre à la création de l'école. Le pouvoir du Dragon qui sommeille… les protections liées… Oh ! Celles du château seraient-elles… »

« En train de s'affaiblir ? Oui, j'étais sûr que vous l'auriez remarqué. D'ailleurs vous auriez pu tenter de les renouveler, cela n'aurait pas marché bien longtemps. Il faut sa participation. » expliqua doctement Beldin en désignant Harry.

« Quelqu'un daignerait-il m'expliquer ? » trépigna un Harry qui s'était transformé en cocotte-minute.

« Les protections de Poudlard et de notre Ordre sont liées. En conséquence si l'une s'affaiblit, l'autre également. Ce système a été mis en place par les fondateurs. Mon garçon, connais-tu la devise de ton école ? »

« … Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus…. » murmura Harry presque imperceptiblement. Peu à peu les pièces se mettaient en ordre.

« Exactement. Notre Ordre a fourni la substance de la protection, grâce à la créature la plus puissante du monde magique : les Dragons. »

« Et qu'ont fourni les Fondateurs ? »

« Le catalyseur de cette protection, Un Mage Sombre, avec la promesse que chaque fois qu'émergerait à Poudlard un Mage Sombre, les protections liées seraient renouvelées. Un sorcier ou une sorcière, passé par cette école, désigné par le grand hasard de la vie, mais toujours très régulièrement…. » et Beldin ajouta pour lui-même. « Je n'ai jamais su comment il s'y était pris pour le choix, aux dés, sans doute. Bref, l'important c'est que très régulièrement, quelqu'un veille à ce que ces protections soient renouvelées. »

« Un Mage Sombre… c'est-à-dire… moi ? »

« Oh ! Tu es le dernier en date ! Il y a une longue lignée de Mages derrière toi. Pas toujours très puissants, ni toujours révélés au monde magique, d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps, leur mauvaise réputation les enjoignaient à se cacher du reste du monde… Une riche idée, que ces ragots sur leur compte ! A mettre au crédit de Rowena Serdaigle, pour information ! »

« Tout ceci n'explique pas pourquoi les Dragons migrent en masse… » interrogea Lupin à voix haute.

« C'est évident. Ils viennent chercher le Mage sombre ! »

« Vous voulez dire… qu'ils viennent ici ? » s'exclama Ron en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Et bien… oui. Voyez-vous, les Dragons font partie de l'Ordre. Donc si l'Ordre est menacé, ils sont menacés ! Nous sommes les gardiens d'un certain équilibre magique. Et si celui-ci venait à s'écrouler, les Dragons seraient les premiers êtres à disparaître… »

A cet instant Severus Snape pénétra dans le pièce. Beldin se retourna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Merlin ! Lui aussi ? »

Seuls Harry et Dumbledore comprirent l'allusion. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fournit d'explication.

Le maître de Potions arqua les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, avant de s'adresser au directeur : « Vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« Oui, je vous présente Beldin, maître des Dragons. » Ce dernier, qui se grattait les fesses d'une main, tendit l'autre, que Severus ignora.

« Maître ? Je ne connais pas d'Ordre des Dragons ? » répondit-il d'une voix sceptique.

« Oui, oui reprit le directeur, nous allons vous expliquer. En attendant, savez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger ? »

« Elle a eu de nouveau une vision, qui l'a un peu fatigué, mentit Severus, et pour l'instant elle se repose et ne doit recevoir aucune visite », insista Severus en se tournant vers Ron et sa mère.

« Ah très bien… » souffla le directeur rassuré. Il avait parfaitement compris Severus. Tout n'était pas exactement vrai dans sa phrase, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire. Lorsqu'il avait vu par hasard, à travers son tableau, Draco déboucher de la Forêt en portant Hermione, il avait prévenu le maître de Potions qui avait voulu gérer lui-même cette affaire.

« Hum hum… »

Beldin se racla la gorge une seconde fois dans une manière très Ombragienne, tirant à Harry et Ron une grimace de dégoût. Severus jeta une nouvelle fois un regard dédaigneux à l'étrange personnage qui se permettait d'interrompre les réflexions du directeur.

« Bien ! sursauta Dumbledore. Molly, vous nous faites le plaisir de rester parmi nous ce soir ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas rester. Par contre, Ron peut rester. »

La nouvelle ne semblait pas réjouir plus que cela ce dernier. Harry fit une grimace lorsqu'il vit son camaade se rapprocher de lui, les poings faits.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! s'énerva Ron. Je suis toujours le dernier informé, comme d'habitude, hein ? C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis… »

« Ron, reste ce soir, je t'expliquerai, d'accord ? » soupira Harry, qui aurait préféré que finalement tout cela reste secret.

Rémus posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'au dortoir. Tu pourras peut-être me raconter tes entraînements, il paraît que tu es devenu le nouveau champion de Poudlard… »

Ne restait dans le bureau que Severus, Harry, Beldin et Dumbledore.

« Severus, Harry. Je crois que nous allons devoir aider maître Beldin. »

Le directeur fournit un rapide résumé de la situation à Severus, appuyé par quelques commentaires du curieux personnage.

Le maître de Potions se tourna vers lui : « Soit. Nous allons donc participer au renouvellement des barrières de Poudlard. Que demandez-vous en échange ? »

« Vous devez m'accompagner au Nord pour y exercer les rituels de régénération. » puis après une pause, il ajouta : « Tous les deux. »

0°°°°°OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOO

Il y avait du sang partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs. La pièce en était recouverte. Au centre, une forme noire lacérée de rouge ne bougeait plus. Puis autour, des ombres. Noires, encagoulées. Des Mangemorts. Et devant eux, dominant la forme agonisante au sol, se tenait un jeune homme, le visage masqué, la chevelure flamboyante. Son regard était noir, haineux, froid. Levant sa baguette vers le corps allongé sur le sol, sa voix résonna, pleine d'une rage contenue.

« Tu vas payer. Voilà ce qui arrive aux traîtres de ta sorte. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui a fait. Pour Hermione ! »

Soudainement, elle se réveilla, le décor ne lui était pas familier, et une chevelure blonde se situait dans son champ de vision immédiat. La même chevelure blonde que celle de la forme allongée. Hermione s'agrippa au tissu qui la frôlait, comme pour mieux rester ancrée dans la réalité, pour ne pas replonger dans cette affreuse vision.

Draco posa sur elle un regard surpris, puis se pencha et lui dit doucement :

«Ne crains rien. Il n'y a plus de centaures. Tu es à l'abri maintenant. »

_Centaures ? Mais…_ Hermione se remémora alors la Forêt, sa filature, puis le grondement sourd des sabots dans le sous-bois. Elle se redressa sur le fauteuil.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans ma salle commune. Le professeur Snape a examiné tes blessures. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La voix de Draco était maladroite, mais pas hostile. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qui m'a ramené ici ? »

Son interlocuteur soupira. « C'est moi. » Il fit une pause qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes à Hermione, puis reprit. « Après que tu aies bondi sur moi, tu étais inconsciente. Je t'ai ramené au château. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ? Après tout.. tu dois te douter que je n'étais pas sortie cueillir des champignons pour Dumbledore. »

Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise, même si le professeur Snape l'avait soi-disant examiné, rien ne prouvait que Draco ne veuille pas lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu, dans la Forêt. En glissant la main vers sa poche, elle ne sentit pas sa baguette et tourna un regard affolé vers la table basse.

« Je ne pouvais pas, grimaça Draco. J'avais une dette sorcière envers toi. Par contre, je crois que tu as entendu certaines choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir… » Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa entre ses yeux.

« Attends ! » La voix d'Hermione était si déterminée, et non effrayée comme l'aurait espéré Draco.

« Quoi ? Tu sais, je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège d'Oubliettes. D'ailleurs, j'aurai dû te l'appliquer plus tôt… »

« Non ! Je viens d'avoir une vision ! Je crois qu'elle te concerne, Draco ! » martela-t-elle.

Puis devant l'air dubitatif de Draco, Hermione rabattit sur baguette d'une main, comme pour dégager une mouche.

« Je crois que ça te concerne toi. répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Et Ron. »

Va-t-elle tout lui raconter ? Severus et Harry vont-ils s'entretuer en Finlande ou bien se liguer pour se débarasser de Beldin ? Dumbledore trouvera-t-il une cachette oubliée de bonbons au citron ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre …


	13. Un réveil révélateur

**D'abord une RAR pour le secret de Longévité d'Albus Dumbledore / et pour chap 12:**

Si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous encourage, hein... C'est un One-Shot inspiré de cette fiction. Je crois que c'est un peu drôle...

Merci donc à tout mes lecteurs ( 8 reviews, c'est dément)

Vif D'or: J'espère que tu me liras encore longtemps... 40 ans, c'est quand même jeune! Dumby fait au moins 160 balais.../ Hermione a sans doute tout raconté à Draco. Mais en tout cas, il y a un problème maintenant.

Galouz: pour la poudre de Mandragore, s'adresser à M. Bjurk, allée des Embrumes.

Calimera: malheureusement pour nous, feignantes, le sport c'est bien la santé!

Chif: Tsss tsss.../ Tu peux toujours essayer de me soudoyer à coup de 'ti Punch...

Tinkerbell Snape: Bah j'ai qu'un bout de ta review! Il manque la fin. merci quand même!

Maffie: je te n'aime comme d'hab, hein? J'ai pas pitié, c'est toi qui a pitié.../ Arrête, j'adore ton tracteur!

Docteur Gribouille: bonne idée pour HIP... Je n'envisage malgré tout, pas vraiment de suite...

Lemoncurd: Pour le manuel de Mespompes, s'adresser à "Third Hand Books", près du Leaky Cauldron. Attention, la plupart des éditions sentent des pieds.

IsaSyn: merci de ton mot!

Kathy Magda: il me semble qu'on se connaît, non? La pensine? PWO? rahhhh!

Molly: tu me fais rougir de plaisir... Les références littéraires ne sont pas forcément volontaires. As tu lu Eddings?

jenni 844: merci merci merci

Sahada: c'est comme si c'était fait, chef!

Mnemesyfr: là je vais passer l'agreg, alors... j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Mais merci de tes encouragements!

* * *

HIP: Histoire des Idées Politiques (ben ouais, ma coloc est à Sciences-Po, personne n'est parfait...)

* * *

**Petit résumé par ce que ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

Harry et Severus sont des mages sombres. Ca veut pas dire qu'ils soient forcément méchants (quoique pour severus, on a des doutes.) L'existence des mages sombres remonte au deal passé entre les Fondateurs et l'Ordre du Dragon, les uns protégeant les autres et vice-versailles. Le hic, c'est que les défenses s'affaiblissent, aussi bien à Poudlard, qu'au siège de l'Ordre, en Finlande. Severus, délivré de sa marque par Harry, qui a entraperçu au passage des trucs pas nets dans sa conscience, est sceptique quant à Beldin, maître des Dragons.

Draco espionne pour le compte de son père, mais est suivi une nuit par Hermione, qui le sauve d'un assaut de centaures. Draco ne sait pas quoi faire, et interroge Severus, qui lui explique ce que Voldemort fait à ceux qui trahissent. Hermione se réveille et a une vision qui concerne Draco.

Et pour couronner le tout, Ron fait la gueule parce que comme d'habitude, il est le dernier au courant…

* * *

_"It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous." __  
__ Ron Weasley (__PS14

* * *

_

Chapitre Treize **: Un réveil révélateur**

Il fut convenu que le départ pour la Finlande s'effectuerait dans quatre jours, afin d'être sur place pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, ce qui revêtait selon Beldin : « Une importance symbolique. » Dumbledore avait acquiescé, Snape avait reniflé bruyamment, puis chacun était reparti à ses occupations.

Harry traîna un peu sur le chemin vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Tous ces évènements ne lui laissaient guère le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Et il n'avait pas vraiment d'adulte à qui parler, depuis que Sirius… Harry chassa cette pensée. Il aurait aimé en discuter avec Rémus, mais ce dernier avait dû repartir, sans doute dans une mission pour l'Ordre.

L'Ordre du Phénix, songea-t-il plus précisément.

Pas l'autre.

Sur ce point, il était d'accord avec Severus. Il y avait un peu trop d' « Ordres » ces derniers temps. Le Phénix, les Dragons. A quand un Ordre de la Chouette ?

Harry esquissa un sourire en repensant aux commentaires de son Maître de Potions. Alors, ils allaient partir en Finlande… Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait été furieux d'être embarqué avec Severus Snape, mais à présent, cette pensée l'affligeait moins.

_Au moins je serai vraiment utile à quelque chose !_

Et puis « Severus » était comme lui. Un Mage Sombre. Tout cela commençait à prendre un sens depuis la visite de Beldin. Jusque là, il pensait seulement avoir des prédispositions pour lutter contre les sorts de Magie Noire, ou encore guérir ses effets.

Maintenant, il se découvrait un lien plus profond avec Poudlard, les Fondateurs, et ce mystérieux « Ordre des Dragons ».

Décidemment, lui qui n'avait toujours voulu qu'être « juste Harry » se retrouvait profondément impliqué dans toutes les histoires importantes du monde Magique.

Avoir ce point commun avec celui qu'il ne nommait « Snape » que lorsque Ron était dans les environs l'inquiétait toutefois un peu. Cela confortait le reste du Monde Sorcier dans le fait que, puisqu'il était un Mage Sombre, il était tout à fait normal que ce soit lui qui se salisse les mains, lui qui doive débarrasser le Monde Magique de Voldemort, lui qui devienne un meurtrier.

_Comme s'il s'agissait d'écraser une mouche !_

Et cependant, cette nouvelle condition ne changeait rien pour lui. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à assumer seul cette prophétie. Alors savoir qu'il partageait quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas le seul Mage Sombre, lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Même si cela devait être de la part de son rugueux Professeur de Potions.

Ses réflexions le menèrent jusque devant la porte de Gryffondor, où il reconnut une silhouette familière.

« Hermione ! »

« Oh… Harry… » répondit-elle, comme hébétée.

« Euh… Ca va ? On t'a cherché partout. Où étais-tu ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui, j'étais avec Draco. »

Etonné de cette réponse, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et posa sa main sur le front de sa camarade :

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre pourtant… T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ! s'énerva Hermione qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Tu as le mot de passe ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Tu ne t'en SOUVIENS pas ? »

« Non Harry. Répondit-elle posément. Maintenant, donne-le-moi… »

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy. Et mieux vaut que tu m'expliques ça maintenant, car Ron est là… et il pourrait ne pas aimer ça. » la taquina Harry.

« Je l'ai suivi dans la Forêt interdite, voilà ! » lui lança Hermione.

« Oh ! »

« Et j'ai vu son père qui venait à sa rencontre. »

« Ah… Et après ? »

« Je… je… »

« Oui ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir de grands yeux effarouchés :

« Oh Harry ! C'est affreux ! Je ne me souviens pas ! »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. _La fouine ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !_ Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Il ne faut rien dire à Ron, tu m'entends ? Il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas... On va trouver ce qui s'est passé d'accord ? »

La confusion d'Hermione était extrême. Le choc était rude pour elle. Sa mémoire était peut-être son bien le plus précieux, son alliée de tous les instants, qui les avaient sortis de situation difficile en se rappelant d'une formule, ou de renseignements glanés au fil de ses lectures.

Harry parvînt à la rassurer, et lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il voulut confiant, pour lui assurer qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire, appuyant ses dires par une jolie boule pourpre qu'il produisit avec sa main gauche.

« Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais avoir besoin de toute ton aide… » soupira Harry.

Hermione leva des yeux amusés vers lui : « Ron est au courant, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. Je vois. Et comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

Le soupir d'Harry fut la seule réponse. Hermione eut un air courroucé et fonça vers la porte. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer, elle se tourna un peu agacée vers Harry.

« Bon, tu vas me le donner ce mot de passe ? »

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Cette nuit là, on signala de nombreuses étoiles filantes au-dessus de l'Angleterre.

Aux environs de Glasgow, Mr Glupfish, rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée avec ses collègues de bureau, jura même à sa femme qu'il avait vu, volant au dessus de sa voiture, un Dragon, avec une crête dorée.

Cette dernière prit rendez-vous pour son mari, le lendemain matin avec Mr Steinberg, psychiatre réputé en ville, sur les conseils de sa bonne amie Mrs Advicegood.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus avait regagné ses appartements. Les évènements de la soirée lui avaient donné à réfléchir. Tout d'abord Draco. Il avait tenté de le convaincre. Mais à quel prix ! En lui montrant sa marque disparue, il avait levé le voile sur un aspect secret des nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry. Les conséquences risquaient d'être une attaque plus rapide que prévue sur Poudlard.

A moins que Draco n'en parle pas.

Qu'il ne mentionne pas sa présence au château, pour garder un atout dans sa manche et s'assurer une certaine impunité à Poudlard. Surtout que son rôle d'espion était devenu factice puisque Dumbledore, et même Hermione étaient au courant.

_Que va faire Draco ?_

Severus éprouvait une certaine responsabilité pour le jeune homme qu'il avait connu bébé. Fréquentant son père, il l'avait vu grandir et s'était un peu reconnu en lui, lorsque, sortant de l'enfance, il avait sollicité la reconnaissance paternelle.

Ce voyage ne lui laisserait sans doute pas le temps de le revoir. Au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir selon les réactions d'Hermione. Quelle idée de le suivre dans la Forêt. Cette bêtise toute Gryffondoresque ne l'étonnait pas. Ces gamins allaient le rendre fou. Un en particulier.

« Harry… » soupira-t-il en proie à une lassitude bien marquée ce soir.

Son image était étroitement associée à « bêtise Gryffondoresque », comme son père l'avait été. Severus balaya de ses pensées les images douloureuses qui tentaient de refaire surface, comme les dernières bulles d'air d'un noyé, alors que toute vie est déjà enfuie.

Severus savait ce qu'il avait entraperçu dans sa conscience. C'était sensible comme une chair à vif.

L'autre jour, il avait bien tenté de provoquer Potter à ce sujet, le traitant de fouineur, sans plus d'honneur que son père, et la dispute qui s'était ensuivie avait semé la panique dans ses appartements.

_C'est qu'il a un tempérament fougueux, ce stupide Gryffondor…._

Mais cette fois ci, sa pensée fut accompagnée d'un tressaillement de ses lèvres, l'aube d'un sourire sur son visage habituellement si grave. La similitude de leur condition le troublait un peu. Même l'explication fournie par le « maître des Dragons » semblait logique, il était exaspérant de voir que, là aussi, il devrait partager avec son élève. Ce voyage ne présageait rien de bon.

Severus ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il lui était pénible de devoir s'en remettre, une fois encore au jugement de Dumbledore.

Un sifflement le sortit de sa torpeur, alors qu'il tenait à la main une plume effilée, bonne à jeter, reliquat de leur dispute. Relevant sa manche, il observa le long tatouage qui prenait à présent tout son biceps et qui s'enroulait jusqu'à son poignet.

« Tu as raison, Naja, je devrais dormir… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était sur une plage, ses lunettes de vue ayant été troquées pour des lunettes de soleil. Ses doigts de pieds s'enfonçaient avec délectation dans le sable chaud. Une légère brise agitait le tamaris au dessus de lui. Ces vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien. Soudain il reçu une giclée d'eau sur la tête.

« Grummmpff ! Rooonn ! » s'écria-t-il envers son camarade qui venait de l'éclabousser.

Mais cette voix, ce n'était ni celle de Ron, ni celle d'Hermione. Et quelqu'un le secouait comme un prunier. Et il avait froid. Et le sable ? Le saaaable ! Il n'y avait plus de sable. Juste un drôle de monsieur un peu flou au-dessus de sa tête. Là où il y aurait dû avoir un tamaris.

« … tu m'entends ? Allez réveille-toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu dormiras plus tard. »

Comprenant à regret qu'il était loin, très loin de sa plage, Harry tâtonna pour attraper ses lunettes de soleil. Euh, non. Ses lunettes tout court. Ce qui lui permit de reconnaître Beldin, qui tenait un verre vide à la main.

« Vous m'avez arrosé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait présager que décidemment, il n'était pas du matin.

« Oui. Tu dormais si profondément ! C'était Voldemort ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton rêve ? Albus m'a parlé de ce lien… il faudra qu'on s'occupe de ça. »

« Non. J'étais sur une plage, au soleil… »

« Oh, rien d'important alors. » ricana le vieil homme que Harry trouvait de plus en plus agaçant. Harry regarda autour de lui, Ron était encore endormi malgré le boucan. La réconciliation s'était mieux passée que ce qu'il espérait hier soir, grâce à l'aide d'Hermione.

« Tu te dépêches ! Ils arrivent ! »

« Qui ? »

Mais cette question resta suspendu dans l'air, sans réponse.

Harry grogna et tenta d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Beldin le souleva par l'épaule.

« Pas le temps ! Suis moi ! »

Le bonhomme disparut par la porte du dortoir, et la tentation fut grande pour Harry de se recoucher. Mais une main apparut par l'embrasure : « N'y pense même pas, je peux invoquer toute la Manche pour te réveiller s'il le faut. »

Le « sombrero » qui avait d'ailleurs ce matin plus l'air d'un épouvantail, passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés et eut une moue exaspérée, mais obtempéra néanmoins.

La _vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. pensa-t-il.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais Harry distingua les premières lueurs de l'aube par la fenêtre et suivit Beldin.

A l'extérieur des quartiers de Gryffondor, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été tiré du lit matitunalement. Albus Dumbledore, son bonnet de nuit sur la tête, mais sans ses caches oreilles, devisait, bien éveillé, avec un Severus Snape qui avait l'air de vouloir mordre quiconque approcherait. La petite troupe s'engagea dans les couloirs silencieux du château.

« Vous ne voulez donc pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? » grogna Severus.

Mais ce fut le directeur qui lui répondit. « Je crois avoir ma petite idée là-dessus, mais je préfère vous laisser la surprise. »

En réponse, le maître de potions grommela vaguement quelque chose à base de vieil hibou décati et de guillotine à gobelins. Et pour une fois, Harry sentait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Ils débouchèrent sur la pelouse de Poudlard, perlée de rosée. S'éloignant d'une centaine de mètres du château, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de spécial, à quelques minutes du lever de soleil. Beldin fit quelques pas supplémentaires et observa les alentours.

« Ici. Je crois que ce sera parfait. »

Puis Beldin se figea.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le ciel devînt de plus en plus clair, le soleil ne tarderait pas à percer.

Habitué à capter le moindre mouvement suspect dans les airs, l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor distingua bientôt quelque chose à l'horizon.

Harry pointa du doigt un étrange nuage noir qui se formait dans le ciel, au-dessus de la Forêt interdite. Les sourcils froncés, il lui semblait que ce nuage se déplaçait trop vite pour être normal.

« Ohh… » s'exclama le directeur, qui venait à son tour d'entrapercevoir l'étrange phénomène.

C'est alors qu'Harry distingua plus précisément les contours de ces nuages. Des ailes ! Il voyait des ailes. Se rapprochant à une vitesse folle, une dizaine de Dragons volaient vers Poudlard dans l'aube naissante, leurs écailles scintillantes reflétant les premiers rayons de soleil.

Beldin leva un bras, comme pour leur faire signe et quelques minutes plus tars, les Dragons atterrirent les uns après les autres, en crachotant de petites flammes.

« Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ! » s'exclama le maître des Dragons en se retournant vers le petit groupe qui se tenait précautionneusement éloigné de la portée des flammes d'un dragon plus petit que les autres, tout naseaux fumants, mais dont le rot projeta à une dizaine de mètres un belle lueur violette.

Beldin rigola bruyamment puis se penchant vers Severus il souffla : « Ils sont mignons, hein ? »

_Beldin devrait bien s'entendre avec Hagrid_, songea Harry.

Severus semblait sceptique quant à l'emploi de « mignon » pour une bestiole dont le poids devait être équivalent à 4 éléphants, et dont la dentition ressemblait à une série de sabres persans aiguisés.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry suivit Beldin qui flattait déjà le flan d'un impressionnant spécimen, tout noir, tacheté de rouge.

« Harry, je te présente Lord Littleslash. C'est le mâle le plus ancien de notre Ordre. D'après nos archives, il aurait 1250 ans. »

« Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que les Dragons vivaient si vieux ! «

« Vous l'auriez su, si vous écoutiez en cours, Potter », dit en reniflant Severus, qui s'était approché également.

Beldin les encouragea à saluer le dragon, puis à poser leurs mains sur son flan. Ils s'exécutèrent, cependant l'appréhension était palpable, aussi bien pour Severus que pour Harry. Toutefois, l'animal ne broncha pas, et à l'instant où leurs mains entrèrent en contact avec les écailles, ils sentirent dans leurs paumes une sensation de fourmillement.

Tous les dragons battirent alors des ailes et poussèrent de longues plaintes. Le vacarme était assourdissant, et Dumbledore avait ressorti ses caches-oreilles pour protéger celles-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, les Dragons se calmèrent et s'allongèrent tranquillement dans l'herbe.

Le directeur s'était à son tour rapproché et regardait Lord Littleslash d'un air songeur:

« 1250 ans, vous dites ? Il a sans doute connu les Fondateurs… »

Harry était émerveillé. Autant, affronter un Dragon lui avait semblé terrifiant lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, autant il se sentait à présent en sécurité. Cette sensation de pouvoir et de sérénité qui l'avait effleuré à travers le Dragon réveillait chez lui un désir profond de plénitude.

Troublé, il tourna les yeux vers le professeur de Potions, qui avaient toujours les deux paumes posées sur les écailles de l'énorme Dragon. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, mais la même lueur brillait à présent dans leurs yeux.

« Hum humm ! » Beldin prenait décidément un peu trop les habitudes Ombragiennes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je crois que nos camarades ont réveillé tout le château, » dit-il, en faisant un mouvement vers l'entrée de l'Ecole.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là se tenaient, blêmes, Ron, Hermione et Draco.

Harry leur adressa un sourire rayonnant, tandis que Severus décollait ses mains, et tentait de retrouver une contenance et d'effacer de son visage l'effet extatique du contact avec la créature magique.

* * *

**Presque à 100 reviews! Aidez moi...Pit-être un chti cadeau sous forme de OS ...**  



	14. La dette

_**Apparemment, un erreur sur a zappé les Authors Alerts de la semaine dernière. Donc poue ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, le chapitre 13 précède celui-ci (il y a un résumé au début de ce dernier.) Je suppose, car mes revieweurs habituels n'étaient pas là... Bonne Lecture!**_

_**

* * *

**Merci à Molly ( pour Eddings, laisse moi ton mail), Edolie (le slash arrive, c'est pas non plus l'ultime truc de cette fic, tu auras remarqué), Kathy (tu es la centième! Tu veux me commander un One Shot?),Anais, Edge (bonne idée !),Maffie (je te prépare un truc...), Sahada (j'ai piqué ton idée !) et tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas pu reviewer. Merci de vos encouragements! C'est réconfortant, et doux comme du Severus endormi...

* * *

**  
**_

_« - Bien entendu Rogue a essayé, et s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. »_

_Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban _

* * *

Chapitre 14 **: La dette**

« Des dradra… des dradra.. »

« C'est ça, des dragons, Weasley ! » fit Draco en soupirant. « Merci, nous n'avions pas vraiment remarqué ! »

Hermione se tenait silencieuse entre les deux garçons. Elle avait remarqué l'exaltation sur le visage d'Harry, et il lui semblait, mais à cette distance elle ne pouvait en être sûre, que le maître de potions avait lui aussi formé un énigmatique sourire.

Draco fut le premier à s'approcher du petit groupe formé par Beldin, Dumbledore, Severus et Harry, mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres des dragons, comme en attente d'un signal. Il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient bien impressionnants. Certains s'étaient allongés sur leur flan, pour se reposer, tandis que d'autres, plus jeunes sans doute s'amusaient à rouler dans l'herbe, parsemant la pelouse de Poudlard de traînées carbonisées.

« Approchez, vous ne craignez rien ! »l eur lança l'étrange personnage bossu que ni Draco, ni Hermione n'avaient encore vu.

« Euh…vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda Draco d'un air départi de toute sa morgue habituelle.

« Appelez-moi Beldin ! Et je vous assure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si vous n'êtes pas brusques avec eux. »

Hermione tira Ron par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite, vers le dragon que caressaient encore Harry et Severus. Draco ne se démonta pas et leur emboîta le pas, en restant toutefois sur ses gardes. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'énorme animal lorsque le petit bonhomme leur barra la route et leur indiqua un dragonneau plus jeune, aux écailles noires et aux yeux globuleux et orange.

« Norbert ! » s'exclama alors Ron. « C'est Norbert, Hermione ! C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi ! »

« Oui, on m'a dit qu'il vous a vu alors qu'il était tout petit. Vous êtes bien Hermione et Ron, hum… ? Je pense que le contact sera meilleur avec lui… » grommela Beldin en se grattant l'estomac.

Et alors que les deux Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers l'animal, celui-ci se retourna sur le dos, et offrit son ventre à ses visiteurs. Ceux-ci se mirent à le gratouiller, ce qui visiblement satisfit Norbert qui poussa des grognements ponctués de petites flammèches, que Ron évita soigneusement, car ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore complètement repoussés depuis sa rencontre avec Brûle-tout.

Draco par contre, restait toujours en retrait et observait la scène d'un air dédaigneux. Mais intérieurement, il était quelque peu envieux du contact si facile que ces stupides Gryffondors pouvaient avoir avec ces majestueuses, mais dangereuses bestioles.

« Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur.. » l'encouragea Beldin en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse pour le faire avancer.

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Draco quelque peu choqué par l'attitude cavalière de cet inconnu. Néanmoins il obtempéra, et se rapprocha d'une femelle aux écailles vertes aux reflets d'argent.

« Oh Oh ! Un vrai Serpentard que nous avons là, je me trompe ? Il a tout de suite opté pour Lady Silver ! Un vrai caractère celle-là. Etonnant même qu'elle accepte de se laisser approcher sans broncher. »

Mais Beldin avait sans doute parlé trop vite. Lady Silver s'était redressée sur ses deux pattes arrière et dardait à la manière des serpents une langue acérée vers Draco qui était resté tétanisé devant la rapidité de l'attaque.

Harry qui avait assisté à la scène, hurla quelque chose en direction du dragon, que les autres ne comprirent d'abord pas.

Le dragon se détourna de Draco et menaçait maintenant de son regard acier celui qui s'interposait devant sa proie. Montrant ses mains en signe d'apaisement, Harry s'avança sans crainte vers la gueule de la bête aux naseaux fulminants. Harry désigna Draco dans un mouvement du bras et prononça quelques paroles supplémentaires sur un ton plus calme, mais incompréhensibles pour tous. Il s'était mis à parler Fourchelang spontanément au dragon, qui semblait rechigner à lui obéir.

Beldin qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange arborait un petit sourire, tandis que Severus grimaçait.

« Toujours prêt à faire son intéressant, Potter ! »

Cette petite pique, accumulée à toutes les autres inquiétait un peu le maître des Dragons. En effet, une parfaite entente, sans être indispensablement franche et sincère, devant tout de même exister entre les mages Sombres pour une meilleure coordination lors du sortilège de renouvellement des protections. Beldin fit un signe à Albus Dumbledore qui retira ses caches-oreilles et se rapprocha.

« Il faudrait faire quelques chose pour ces deux là… »

Albus soupira.

« Sans doute. Mais Severus garde une rancune tenace contre le père d'Harry. Et cette rancune semble s'être étendue jusqu'à son fils. »

« Ah oui ? Racontez-moi ! »

« C'est une longue histoire mon cher. » Le directeur se rapprocha d'un air de comploteur de l'oreille poilue de Beldin. « Une histoire de loup-garou… »

Le maître des Dragons ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Albus ! Je crois que je prendrais bien un thé dans votre bureau ! »

« Avec du lait ? » s'enquit le sorcier.

« Avec du lait ! On pourrait peut-être réfléchir à quelque moyen de… réconciliation. »

Son regard pétillait presque autant que celui de Dumbledore lors de sa livraison annuelle de Chocogrenouilles comprise dans son contrat avec l'entreprise qui diffuse sa carte.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils partirent en direction du château, sans plus se soucier des encombrants invités qui s'ébrouaient sur la pelouse du château.

« Beldin ! » s'affola Harry « Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec…. Euhh… les dragons ? »

Le maître des dragons se retourna et avisa d'un œil expert la situation.

« Tu t'en sors très bien ! Demande leur de se trouver une clairière là-bas ! » expliqua-t-il en désignant vaguement la Forêt interdite.

« Euhhh….. »

« Mais si, je t'assure, ils t'écouteront ! »

Harry se lança donc en Fourchelang dans une explication des alentours de Poudlard, sous l'œil narquois du Professeur Snape.

« Allez-y, Potter ! Pour une fois que vous avez un public à votre mesure. »

Hermione et Ron faisaient mine de se retirer vers le château, tandis que Draco était encore figé sur place, comme fasciné par les énormes bestioles qui s'amusaient comme de jeunes chiots dans l'herbe verte.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis dit à Ron de l'attendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci acquiesça en grommelant, faisant écho aux gargouillis matinaux de son estomac. Quand celui-ci disparut par la porte du château, Hermione s'approcha rapidement de Draco.

« Fascinant, hum ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton pacifique.

« Oui. » puis Draco réalisa qui venait de lui parler et reprit son masque glacial. « Où est ta belette attitrée ? »

« Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi. » continua-t-elle sans le regarder.

Harry semblait avoir quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre d'un grand Opaleil qui rugissait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Tu as _oublié _quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

« En effet. » répondit-elle sur un ton acide mais étrangement calme.

« Je finirais bien par savoir quoi. Tu sais bien que je suis bien plus douée que toi en sortilèges. »continua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant. Puis elle reprit plus doucement. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais que tu saches qu'ici, ton rôle est connu de tous. Pas la peine de tenter de transmettre quoi que ce soit. Tu es surveillé. Je crois que le moment est venu pour toi de saisir la bonne branche avant la tempête. A bientôt Draco ! »

Finalement Harry avait trouvé plus simple de chevaucher Lord Littleslash, que les autres dragons semblaient suivre et s'envola au dessus de la Forêt. Draco crut détecter à cet instant une lueur d'envie dans le regard de son maître de potions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, Draco frappa à la porte du professeur Snape. Il eut avec lui une conversation posée sur les choix et les responsabilités des êtres à l'aube de cette nouvelle guerre. Le professeur ne lui fit pas la leçon, et Draco apprécia la distance que le maître de potions donnait à chaque élément de la conversation.

Le Serpentard posa encore quelques questions sur ce que Voldemort avait infligé à son professeur lorsqu'il avait compris sa trahison.

Puis Severus narra sans artifice la torture et les châtiments infligés aux moldus lorsqu'il était envoyé en mission. Raconter ces détails sordides leur redonnait vie, si bien qu'à la fin de l'entretien Draco se sentit complètement nauséeux, tandis qu'après avoir refermé la porte sur son visiteur matinal Severus se servit une large rasade de Firewhisky.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire, puis il contacta par cheminée Rémus Lupin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

La soirée était fraîche pour un mois de juillet et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû prendre une cape supplémentaire pour cette excursion nocturne. Beldin avait insisté pour que Severus et lui aillent retrouver les Dragons ce soir afin de faire plus ample connaissance, ce qui avait d'abord irrité le maître de potions qui s'était finalement résigné en maugréant.

Cela faisait à présent un bon quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient en silence dans la Forêt interdite et Harry sentait dans son dos la présence austère, mais rassurant de l'autre Mage Sombre. C'était bête à dire, mais il se sentait plus complet dans ses pouvoirs lorsque Severus était dans les environs. Du rituel de guérison, ou de leur « spécificité » commune, il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine de cette connexion, mais il avait une conscience de sa présence bien plus aïgue que des autres.

Par contre, aucune trace des Dragons ! La lune pleine éclairait leurs pas dans le sous-bois par tâches lumineuses, et il ne suivait aucun sentier tracé. Harry soupçonnait le maître des Dragons de les promener depuis un quart d'heure lorsque Severus dépassa sa pensée :

« Nous sommes passés ici il y a dix minutes. Je reconnais ces plants de chélidoine au pied de ce rocher. Ca suffit, je rentre. »

Mais à cet instant, Beldin se retourna avec un sourire, puis disparut.

Harry était interloqué ! Il ne pouvait avoir transplané !

Severus, en revanche, ne paraissait pas surpris par cette disparition et soupira :

« Bon débarras. »

Puis il se tourna vers Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Je crois que la blague a assez duré. Rentrons. »

Pour une fois encore, Harry acquiesça silencieusement aux paroles du maître de potions et lui emboîta le pas.

Soudain, un craquement de branches mortes les firent sursauter. Un animal les suivait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Harry et Severus sortirent simultanément leur baguette. Enfin… tentèrent de les sortir car ni l'un ni l'autre ne les trouvèrent. Le maître de potions jeta un regard furieux à Harry qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« Encore un coup de ce vieux grigou… » marmonna Severus. Puis d'une voix pressante, il s'adressa à Harry : « Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais, à mon signal, courez ! »

Harry déglutit en fixant le bosquet qui bougeait, un grognement suivit d'une longue plainte à vous glacer le sang en surgit.

_Un loup-garou !_ reconnut Harry.

Severus dû se faire la même réflexion car il leva au même instant les yeux vers la lune, qui était bien pleine. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, lui intima de l'autre de rester calme. Mais sans prévenir, la bête féroce bondit hors du fourré et se jeta sur ses proies, la gueule ouverte. Severus se plaça instantanément entre lui et Harry, exposant sa gorge aux crocs déchirants du loup-garou.

« Non ! » hurla Harry, et un bouclier pourpre émergea de leur deux corps rapprochés, propulsant en arrière le loup-garou.

Severus resta un instant hébété par la violence du choc, tandis que la bête se redressait à nouveau de toute sa hauteur et préparait un nouvel assaut.

« Peux-tu refaire ça ?.. » demanda à brûle pourpoint Severus en tourna les épaules vers Harry, toujours blotti derrière lui.

« je… je ne crois pas. Je suis… » Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'effondra dans le dos du Maître de Potions.

Alors que le loup-garou d'approchait d'un pas circonspect, rugissant tout crocs dehors, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras.

Soudain, une solution d'imposa à lui. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il pouvait le refaire. Il suffisait de se concentrer, de sentir les filtres glisser autour de lui.

Cette fois, il pourrait même sauver deux vies. Agrippant plus fermement Harry qui émergeait du brouillard, il enfonça son regard de jais dans ses pupilles dilatées.

« Tiens bon. On va s'en sortir. »

Et à l'instant où la bête féroce leur sautait dessus, Severus se concentra et laissa son pouvoir écarteler les barrières de protection du château. Dans un extrême effort de volonté, il transplana jusqu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard, juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore, où il tomba à son tour évanoui, sans lâcher le frêle corps d'Harry.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Deux silhouettes se penchèrent sur les Mages Sombres, restés inconscients, et étroitement enlacés.

« Ils sont quittes à présent. » constata Beldin, en vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé.

« Oui. Severus a enfin remboursé la dette de James. » confirma Albus d'un air pénétré. « Hum… que fait-on d'eux à présent ? »

« Oh. Moi je trouve qu'ils sont plutôt mignons comme ça… »

« Beldin ! » s'offusqua Albus, les yeux toutefois pétillants.

« Trouvons leur un meilleur sommier, la journée de demain sera rude ! » soupira le maître des Dragons.

« Oui, excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma le directeur, « Cela me fait penser, Beldin, que diriez-vous d'une séance de jogging matinale demain matin ? »

Valàààà…. Vous pouvez applaudir la Lucie (c'est moi), qui après tout plein d'heures à plancher sur l'agrégation, réussit quand même l'exploit de poster le vendredi soir, à l'heure !


	15. Deux peignoirs

RAR

Merci **Vela**, pour ce mot simple mais efficace.**Kathy Magda**, il n'est jamais trop tard pour une review! Le fourchelang est dans ma fiction, approchant du langage des dragons... petit arrangement, hein? Pour ton OS j'y travaille, promis.Merci également à **Sibylle**, dont le pseudo est ravissant.**Molly**: il faut absolument que tu lises Eddings: en quelques mots: des personnages un peu extravagants, où les femmes ont toujours une petite taille, mais un fort caractère, avec des quêtes qui n'ont pour pretexte que de te plonger dans des dialogues hystériquement drôles... **Vif d'or**: merci pour tes bisous, j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment, je crois...merci à **jenni et à Edge** (waouh, quel pseudo, ca te vient d'ou?) Bisous à ma **chifonnette** préférée que je néglige trop en ce moment..Et merci à **Sahada** pour ses claps intempestifs..

Petit résumé des épisodes précédents.

Severus et Harry sont des mages sombres (sombreros comme dirait Hermione). Ils possèdent plus d'habiletés avec la magie noire que d'autres sorciers. Quelque part, Hermione l'avait pressenti, à travers ses visions erratiques. L'arrivée d'un drôle de personnage fait la lumière sur leur destinée. Toutefois, leur entente est loin d'être parfaite et le directeur, aidé de Beldin, a permis à Severus de s'acquitter de sa dette sorcière auprès de Harry. Ils arrivent, épuisés à réchapper au piège.

Il s'agit bien d'un **SLASH**, alors ne venez pas me reprocher par la suite des histoires malsaines, hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Deux peignoirs**

_« On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit Charlie avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras._

_Pourquoi ? demanda Fred avec curiosité._

_Tu verras, répondit Charlie. »_

Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard, et Ron s'étirait dans son lit, tel le chat d'Hermione.

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse. Le rouquin se tourna alors vers la couche de son camarade et constata avec inquiétude que celle-ci était vide, les draps en ordre, comme si personne ne s'y était couché. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir pour alerter quelqu'un lorsqu'un cri provenant de l'extérieur le fit approcher de la fenêtre.

Quelqu'un courait à toute jambe vers le château, comme poursuivi par le diable. Ron remarqua que ce personnage était bizarrement vêtu, entièrement recouvert d'un collant rose, avec quelque chose jaune fluo. A l'évidence, il devait avoir de sérieux problèmes car son visage se tordait en un rictus douloureux. Glissant sous la grande arche de Poudlard, il disparu du champ de vision de Ron qui secoua la tête, persuadé d'avoir été victime d'une illusion matinale.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je me demande encore ce qu'a foutu Harry cette nuit.. »

Il s'habilla pour sortir du dortoir. Sans doute Hermione saurait où il se trouvait.

Il était toujours le dernier informé, de toutes façons, comme si il était inutile de lui dire quoi que ce soit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre que Harry était quelqu'un de spécial. Après tout, qui mieux que lui le savait ? Il passait sans cesse après son ami, le soutenant dans l'ombre. Dans son ombre. Indispensable dans les épreuves, mais jamais dans la lumière. Là encore, on l'avait tenu à l'écart de cette histoire de « mage sombre » !

Quel manque de confiance, de la part de son _meilleur ami _, pensa –t-il avec amertume. Evidemment, il n'avait pas l'intelligence d'Hermione. Et parfois il s'était conduit en véritable idiot, comme lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, enquatrième année. Cependant… il avait toujours été sincère avec Harry. Pas de faux-semblants avec celui qu'il considérait comme son frère depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

_A croire que la réciproque n'est pas vrai_, soupira-t-il alors qu'il franchissait la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Ginny fut réveillée par le glapissement et la langue râpeuse de ce qu'elle prit tout d'abord pour un chiot. Cependant, ouvrant péniblement un œil, elle réalisa bien vite que Brûle-tout semblait s'être pris d'affection pour elle, et veillait à ce qu'aucune parcelle de son visage ne restât sèche.

« Oh… Ca suffit, Brûle-tout ! Oui, oui, tu es mignon. Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Bon allez, maintenant, file pour que je puisse me lever ! Non, pas les cheveux, ils sont propres, je les ai nettoyés hier…Non ! Bon d'accord… » lâcha-t-elle, découragée devant l'insistance du dragonneau à répandre affectueusement sa bave sur l'ensemble de sa rousse chevelure.

Brûle-tout agitait en cadence ses ailes, tout en gazouillant des Graouh matinaux, auxquels Ginny répondait en faisant mine de gronder elle aussi. Soudain, elle s'interrompit. Des bruits étouffés, comme des sanglots semblaient monter du rez-de-chaussée. Sautant à bas du lit, elle écarta d'un geste brusque le dragonneau qui s'interposait entre elle et la porte et dévala les escaliers.

Dans la cuisine, Molly semblait occupée à ses fourneaux, et Ginny avança lentement dans son dos, tout en tendant l'oreille. Sa mère ne sanglotait pas, mais elle s'essuyait le visage d'un revers de sa manche.

« Maman ? » demanda doucement la rouquine d'un air légèrement inquiet. « C'est toi qui pleure ? »

Molly ne se retourna pas tout de suite et posa ses deux mains, à plat sur le rebord de l'évier. Puis reprenant son souffle, elle se retourna, tentant de composer un sourire rassurant.

« Tout va bien ma chérie. » Voyant, que cela ne suffirait pas à convaincre sa fille, elle ajouta en la serrant dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, puisque je vous ai avec moi ! »

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? De qui tu parles, maman ? » glissa doucement Ginny, alors que sa mère desserrait son étreinte.

« Ce n'est rien, ma puce. » puis se saisissant d'une poêle, elle ajouta d'un air décidé, « Allez, avale un bout avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Sa fille s'installa docilement à la table, sans pour autant abandonner l'idée qu'il faudrait bien éclaircir tout cela.

« Non, merci, maman. Je n'ai pas faim. » dit Ginny en repoussant son assiette que Molly venait de lui déposer sous le nez.

« Par contre moi, je crois que je pourrais manger un œuf de dragon ! » répondit une voix amusée en provenance de la cheminée.

« Charlie ! » lui répondirent en chœur la mère et la fille.

« Graouhhhhh ! »

Brûle-tout ne voulant pas être en reste dans l'accueil de l'invité surprise, il tenta de se frayer une voie dans les embrassades qui suivirent.

« Ravie de te revoir soeurette ! Oh ! Et je vois que vous avez bien accueilli mon messager spécial ! »

« Charlie, mon chou, viens t'asseoir, comme ça tu pourras manger quelque chose en nous racontant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée… » lui reprocha gentiment Molly.

« Pas eu le temps. » articula-t-il entre deux bouchées. « Dumbledore…. Gressage… tragons… »

Molly écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Ginny prit sur ses genoux le dragonneau qui s'évertuait à mordiller les mollets de son frère. Charlie déglutit et s'essuya les lèvres.

« Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message me demandant de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il a besoin de mes compétences pour une histoire avec des dragons, semble-t-il… Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir embrasser ma mère adorée, et ses inoubliables pancakes ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Charlie enfournant deux pancakes dans sa bouche et un autre dans la gueule de Brûle-tout, qui appréciait visiblement de se faire nourrir, puisqu'il vint aussitôt quémander d'un air tout malheureux une autre galette auprès de Molly Weasley qui s'empressa de lui en cuire une dizaine d'autres.

Souriant devant le retour inopiné de son frère, Ginny oublia de questionner sa mère sur ses larmes matinales.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil ne l'éblouissait pas, mais réchauffait doucement sa peau. Le vent marin apportait suffisamment de fraîcheur, tandis que des vagues légères venaient lécher ses orteils. Il se sentait bien, allongé sur le sable, le ventre collé au sol, la tête reposant sur un oreiller moelleux. Il était bien, là.

Sans soucis.

Sans poids, ni contrainte. Sans entraves.

Sans cape, ni robe, ni … _caleçon _?

Minute.

Je ne suis pas nudiste.

Et c'est quoi ce drap ?

Et il est où le sable ?

Ma plage ? Tiens, non c'est dur.

Ma plaaaaage !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien à plat ventre sur ce qui semblait être un matelas. Bizarrement, seule la brise était identique à son rêve, soulevant les rideaux de la chambre où il se trouvait. Une chambre qu'il ne reconnu pas tout d'abord. Son regard se porta sur le haut de la fenêtre, où était inscrite une maxime en latin. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à ses yeux pour se saisir de ses lunettes, mais Harry ne rencontra que le vide.

_Cette chambre… il me semble la connaître…_

De plus en plus étonné, Harry tourna la tête. Et rencontra deux pupilles ébènes fixées sur lui.

« Bonjour. »

_Ah tiens ! Les deux pupilles parlent aussi. Et cette voix me rappelle étrangement…_

« Aaahhgh ! »

Harry se redressa brutalement dans le lit, laissant glisser au bas de son dos le drap blanc qui recouvrait jusqu'à présent sa nudité.

« Mais euh, mais qu'est ce que, mais qui, mais que faites vous donc là ? »

Le maître de potions lui lança un regard glacial, mais semblait tout aussi étonné que lui.

« Je voudrais bien le savoir croyez-moi. » Puis ses yeux glissèrent le long des lignes du sombrero. Harry eut l'effrayant sensation d'être caressé par un serpent.

« En attendant, je vous suggère de vous couvrir. Les courants d'air sont mauvais, à votre âge. »

Harry lança un regard confus à son maître de potions qui continua.

« Et puisque vous êtes dans mon lit, je puis au moins vous indiquer que vous trouverez dans ce tiroir, de quoi vous vêtir plus correctement. »

Harry ouvrit le compartiment désigné et en retira une sorte de kimono noir en faille qu'il enfila prestement, sans sortir du lit.

Severus le laissa faire sans un mot, puis désigna de nouveau le tiroir à Harry qui comprit que son compagnon d'infortune était également nu comme un vers, et lui fit passer un autre ensemble.

Ainsi vêtus, les deux mages sombres se dégagèrent des draps de leur couche et restèrent un long moment face à face, de chaque côté du lit, sans mot dire.

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas plus que moi ce que vous faites ici ? », suggéra Severus, »

« Non ! Et vous ? »

« Je viens de vous le dire, Potter ! »

« Oh. » fit Harry. « Vous recommencez. »

« Quoi donc ? » aboya presque le maître de potions, qui perdait peu à peu son sang froid devant l'incongruité de la situation.

« Harry. Moi c'est Harry. Pas Potter. »

Severus resta un instant silencieux, puis il remarqua :

« Vous n'avez plus vos lunettes. »

« Il semblerait que je n'en ai plus besoin. » fit Harry en penchant la tête, alors que Severus resserrait les cordons de son kimono, soulignant sa taille plutôt fine.

Le maître de potions semblait chercher une explication à tout cela. Toute cette histoire le chiffonnait. D'un geste, il invita Harry à le suivre dans le salon, où il fit apparaître d'un geste de la main un plateau chargé d'un thé fumant et de quelques tartines.

« Vous maîtrisez bien la magie sans baguette… » soupira Harry avec envie. « Depuis peu, je suppose ! »

« A vrai dire, je l'ai toujours un peu maîtrisé. » répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil. Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Harry fit de même et attendit l'invite de son professeur avant de dévorer l'appétissant déjeuner.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous avant d'atterrir… ici ? »

« De presque tout. Du loup garou, et de ma peur…. Et puis, je me suis évanoui, non ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais nous sommes vivants, n'est ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire, que c'est vous qui nous avez ramené ici… »

Severus acquiesça silencieusement et se versa une tasse de thé fumant.

C'est alors que Harry le vit.

Le serpent s'était niché dans le cou de Severus, et fixait Harry, immobile. Naja l'observa, les yeux brillants, puis amorça lentement sa descente vers le plexus dévoilé de Severus, ondulant sur la gorge, puis disparaissant, vers les profondeurs du torse de son maître. Avant de disparaître sous les plis du kimono, il avait semblé à Harry que le tatouage lui avait fait un clin d'œil égrillard. Mais sans doute avait-il rêvé…

Cette scène s'était déroulée sans que Severus n'y prenne garde, ce dernier finissant une phrase qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout écouté.

« …. ce qui signifie que je vous ai sauvé la vie, en quelque sorte. »

« Quoi ? » demanda négligemment Harry qui revenait à lui.

« Ma dette envers votre père est payée. » reprit Severus, dont la patience s'émoussait.

« Quelle dette ? »

« Celle que j'ai contracté auprès de lui, alors que votre ami Rémus Lupin s'apprêtait à me picorer en guise d'apéricube ! » expliqua le maître de potion, un tantinet agacé par l'inattention de son interlocuteur, alors qu'il dévoilait un pan très privé de sa vie.

« Oh. » fut la seule réponse de Harry, se remémorant cet épisode. Il avala un peu de thé chaud, en se gardant bien de ne pas rechercher des yeux le tatouage sur le corps de son maître de potions. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander quelques petites explications. Je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose, encore une fois. Je crois que vous devriez m'accompagner. Il vous doit des éclaircissements, à vous aussi. »

« Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. » déclara, impassible, Harry.

Severus eut du mal à déglutir. « Ah oui ! Cette blague avec le loup garou aurait pu vous coûter cher, à vous aussi ! »

« Oui. Mais si cela peut vous aider à moins me haïr, alors je considère que c'était une excellente idée ! »

Le maître de potions ne sut que répondre. Tout était encore trop flou dans son esprit.

« De plus, nous ne nous sommes pas entretués, malgré un réveil un peu… intime. » ajouta Harry dans un grand sourire. « C'est un progrès, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus grommela quelque chose pour toute réponse, et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Un instant plus tard, Harry entendit l'eau couler, et repensa furtivement à l'endroit que le tatouage pouvait bien occuper lorsque son propriétaire était sous la douche. Cela déclencha dans l'esprit de Harry un diaporama d'images qui le firent rougir. Sans compter que ses mains se mirent à rayonner d'une brume pourpre.

Banissant ces intrusions visuelles de sa tête, il décida de tenter de réintégrer discrètement le dortoir de Gryffondor avant le réveil de Ron, tout en priant que celui-ci n'ait pas remarqué son absence. En effet, il se voyait mal lui indiquer _avec qui _il avait passé la nuit. Ron pouvait se montrer si primaire dans ses réactions, et Beldin tenait à ce que les deux mages sombres arrivent en un seul morceau en Finlande, alors autant éviter tout esclandre superflu.

0000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La matinée s'était déroulée plutôt paisiblement, Harry n'ayant dissimulé qu'à moitié la vérité à Ron, lui racontant que l'exercice avec Beldin s'était déroulé jusqu'au petit matin.

« Tiens, en parlant de Beldin, il m'a semblé le voir ce matin, courant à toute jambe vers le château. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il était vraiment habillé d'une drôle de manière… » dit Ron, alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel de potion dans la réserve.

« Ah oui ? Il ne m'a pas semblé pourtant, » répondit innocemment Harry.

« Mouais, un truc plutôt près du corps. Rose et jaune fluo. »

Harry faillit lâcher sa fiole. « Bah. Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Ron observa Harry d'un air surpris.

« Tu n'as _pas remarqué_ ? »

« Non. J'étais concentré, tu sais. » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à son meilleur ami. _En fait, cher Ron, j'ai fini la nuit, nu dans le lit de Snape ! ._

Charlie était arrivé vers midi, accueilli avec grande joie par Hermione, s'attirant au passage des regards en forme d'éclairs de la part de Ron, qui visiblement n'appréciait pas autant que son amie le charme un peu sauvage de son grand frère. Il était en grande discussion avec Dumbledore lorsque Harry arriva dans la grande salle.

« Oh Harry ! On parlait de toi justement ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Ah… euh… oui ? » répondit Harry en observant les alentours à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Oui, tu sais pour tes nouveaux p… gnouf ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Harry avait bondi sur Charlie, le bâillonnant avec sa main. Charlie écarquilla les yeux, mais suivi le regard que Harry lançait en direction d'un blondinet qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore qui avait suivi la scène d'un œil amusé, glissa un mot à l'oreille de Charlie, qui hocha la tête d'un air de compréhension. Puis l'honorable directeur de Poudlard balaya l'assistance des yeux et s'étonna :

« Tiens ! Je ne vois pas Beldin ! C'est étrange, il semblait pourtant en forme ce matin… » puis il dégagea son interrogation d'un mouvement de la main, « En attendant, bon appétit mes amis ! »

« Et donc, Charlie, je suppose que tu es venu à cause des dragons, hmm ? » l'interrogea Hermione tandis qu'elle se servait généreusement en salade .

« Ouaip. Albus m'a envoyé un hibourgent concernant toute cette histoire. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout… »

«Oh et alors ton travail en Roumanie se passe bien ? » dit précipitamment Harry pour détourner la conversation, alors qu'il voyait que les oreilles de Drago s'affûtaient en pointe.

« Très bien. Enfin, je n'y suis retourné que quelques jours, tu sais… Ah au fait, vous avez bien reçu mon, hummm…., il baissa la voix, … messager ? »

Levant les yeux de son assiette, Ron s'exclama : « Ah ça oui, alors ! Il m'a complètement brûlé les cheveux ! »

« Tiens, je me disais aussi, petit frère, que tu avais une coupe plutôt courte en ce moment ! »

« Mouais, tu peux rigoler… »

« Je t'assure ! » approuva Charlie l'air mi-sincère, mi-ironique. « Fais quand même attention à ne pas attraper froid, hein ? »

« Bon, vous m'excuserez, dit Hermione en se levant, mais j'ai quelques recherches à finir… »

« Elle travaille pour Snape », chuchota Ron, d'un air conspirateur à son frère.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? Tu essayes de lui faire avaler une potion d'Allégresse, au moins ? »

Seul au bout de la table des Serpentards, Draco ne perdait rien de la joyeuse conversation. La venue de Charlie Weasley, qu'il avait entraperçu lors de la coupe des Trois sorciers, laissait présager que les dragons seraient là pour quelques temps. Il transmettrait cette information à son père, même si ses rendez-vous n'étaient plus qu'un secret de Polichinelle. Il serait désormais certainement étroitement surveillé par Dumbledore. Toutefois il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer son échec à son père. Lui révéler son incapacité à donner des informations concrètes déclencherait sans doute sa colère.

Et Draco avait peur de devenir inutile.

D'un autre côté, continuer serait servir les intérêts de Dumbledore qui ne permettrait pas que des informations réellement importantes passent chez les Mangemorts, voire pire, utiliserait Draco afin de fournir de fausses informations.

Il était bloqué de toutes parts.

Un éclat de rire en provenance de la table voisine l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Amer et seul, Draco quitta la grande salle pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Harry l'avait suivi du regard. Voir Malfoy ruminer lui était particulièrement plaisant. Cependant, il avait encore des explications à lui fournir. Sous un prétexte quelconque, il quitta la table et emboîta le pas au serpentard.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, Draco remarqua qu'Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, et faillit faire demi-tour. Il aurait préféré être seul et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à chercher des embrouilles avec la sorcière. Cependant, celle-ci avait déjà levé la tête, et le fixait sans mot dire. Puis au bout d'un moment , elle soupira et glissa : « Vas-y, installe-toi. »

Harry s'était dissimulé derrière une étagère et écoutait la conversation qui s'ensuivit.

« Tu travailles toujours sur ton projet pour l'école ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton apaisé.

« Non. »

« Oh. »

« En fait, je suis venu ici pour réfléchir. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et esquissa un sourire.

« Je comprends. C'est si apaisant ici. »

« Oui. On dirait que des générations d'élèves sont venus faire comme nous… »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malfoy avait une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un qu'il semblait détester.

« Mais c'est le cas ! Parfois je me dis que tout cela n'est pas si grave, tant que Poudlard tient sur ses fondations.. »

« Tout cela ? »

« Oui ! Nos disputes, qui deviennent après des guerres. Les coups bas entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui deviennent des amnésies partielles… » suggéra-t-elle sur un ton faussement léger.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était gonflé d'un certain malaise. Harry s'adossa contre l'étagère pour être plus à son aise.

« Tu sais, Draco, en fin de compte, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir effacé la mémoire. Je veux dire, tu suis ton chemin ! Après tout, tu as fait cela parce que tu pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry n'entendit pas de réponse, mais il était sans doute, tout aussi stupéfait que Malfoy d'entendre Hermione lui pardonner cet acte infâme.

« Je veux juste m'assurer, continua-t-elle, que tu n'as pas… enfin tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco, la gorge sèche, comprit soudain : « Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu venais de me sauver la vie en te jetant devant ces centaures ! J'ai peut-être emprunté une voie qui ne te semble pas être la bonne, mais j'ai quand même un certain sens de l'honneur ! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il comprenait, au ton de Malfoy, que celui-ci était sincère.

« Bon, je vais y aller, je crois… » fit Draco, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'écho des pas du Serpentard diminuait au loin, Hermione dit soudain :

« C'est bon, Harry, tu peux sortir de là, maintenant ! Je crois que t'es pas plus doué que moi en espionnage… »

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu foutais, là, avec Malfoy ! » s'énerva alors Harry, en surgissant de sa cachette.

« Du calme Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment rallier Draco à notre cause… » fit Hermione, un sourire pénétré sur son visage.

* * *

_J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de mes fictions. Croyez moi, j'aurais préféré éviter cela, mais un accident suivi d'un décès dans ma famille m'ont considérablement bouleversé. En espérant que cela n'ait pas trop altéré votre intérêt pour l'histoire…Merci de votre fidélité et de vos gentils mots._

* * *


End file.
